Un problème de mémoire
by fanany
Summary: Bella, après un accident cérébral essaie de Reprendre sa vie en .... Main Malgré tous les petits soucis d'Une Vie d'adolescente. Et si elle avait perdu la mémoire? Ne se souvenait plus de lui!
1. Chapter 1

Une petite idée de fiction qui me trottait dans ma petite tête. Tous les personnages sont humains. Mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont à la sublime Stéphenie Meyers.

Bella, après un accident cérébral essaie de reprendre sa vie en main.... malgré tous les petits soucis d'une vie d'adolescente. Et si elle avait perdu la mémoire? Ne se souvenait plus de lui!!! Elle veut vivre.... vivre au jour le jour!! Y arrivera-t-elle? Comme elle se l'imagine ?

Bonne lecture


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je vis chez mon père à Forks….. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour ou je retourne au lycée après six mois d'absence. De ce que je peux me souvenir et de se que l'on m'a raconté c'est que je dois rentrée en première, je dois aussi prendre des cours particuliers pour rattraper mon retard. Et oui, après un petit accident cérébral, j'ai un peu perdu la mémoire…. Durant les vacances une certaine Alice est venue me rendre visite presque tous les jours…. Elle est sous disant ma meilleure amie….. Pourtant lorsque j'entends les récits et les anecdotes de chacun, je ne m'y retrouve pas. Pour mon père je suis la pureté incarné pourtant quand Alice essaie de me remémorer des anecdotes et ben disons que je semble être un peu folle….c'est peu être pour ca que mon cerveau à surchauffer (je souris à moi-même).

Bella tu es prête, on y va dans 5 minutes ?? Ca c'était mon père Charlie. Et oui aujourd'hui c'est lui qui m'amène en cours, il n'a pas confiance en mes capacité de conductrice et il me considère encore comme un Bébé.

Je descends dans le couloir mon sac sur le dos….

Papa, tu sais je peux prendre ma Chevrolet…..

Mais bien sur, tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi…. Le médecin à dit pas trop d'efforts et c'est déjà bien que je t'autorise à retourner à l'école alors…

Ok papa poule, on y va.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, le chemin se fit en silence…. Un court silence puisque le lycée est à 5 minutes en voiture. Mon père arrête le moteur de la voiture de police (ha oui j'ai oublié de vous dire, en plus d'être un papa réellement envahissant, il est aussi le chef de la police de notre petite ville). A ce moment là j'ai un poids sur la poitrine…. Je voulais retourner à l'école depuis un moment, afin de pouvoir échapper à la surveillance paternel…. Mais je n'avais pas pensé au rencontre que je ferais vais-je me taper la honte en ne reconnaissant pas les gens…. J'allais demander à mon père de faire demi-tour quand soudain ma porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur.

Hello ma belle, alors prête pour ton retour ? me demanda Alice

Je crois qu'elle est pas bien je ferais bien de la ramener à la maison, elle n'a pas l'air prête à faire face au monde extérieur. Rétorqua mon père

Ha ça non….. Charlie vous allez la rendre amorphe avec tout ça… Bon sang elle n'est pas morte et elle n'est pas en sucre. Et elle doit réapprendre à vivre alors.

Bon c'est bon pas besoin de vous disputer, je suis pas un morceau de gras….

Sur ce, Alice me fit sortir de la voiture par le bras. Elle regarda mon père et lui dit ''Je veillerais sur elle pas de soucis'' et elle claqua la porte en m'entrainant dans une grande cours.

Je ne reconnaissais rien du tout, les infrastructures ne me disais rien, les gens me regardaient bizarrement… je ne suis pas une bête de foire quand même. Est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez moi aujourd'hui, j'ai mis mon maillot à l'envers ou quoi ???? Je me regardais de haute en bas et planter mon regard sur mes pieds…. Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention….

Bella, arrêtes….

Quoi ?

Relève la tête, arrêtes de faire la timide…

Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? à moi-même : serait-elle lire dans les pensées ?

Tout le monde me regarde et sa me gène….. j'ai l'impression que …. (je me regarde de haut en bas)

Mais non ma vieille tu es très bien …. Quoique tu aurais plus choisir une meilleure tenue mais bon….

bon aller on y va, sinon je sens que je vais faire demi tour…. A moi-même aller soit forte Bella… Alice est là pour t'épauler.

Nous traversâmes un long couloir des gens me souriaient, me disaient bonjour, me saluaient de la main, ils avaient l'air de me connaître, pour tant moi aucun de ces visages ne me disait quelque chose. Alice me déposa devant ma salle, et oui nous n'avions pas cours ensemble pour cette première heure.

Alice tu m'abandonnes déjà ? il est pourtant que 7h52.

Elle rigole. Mais non ma Bella, je suis dans la classe à côté de la tienne…. La si je ne me trompe tu as biologie…. Ton prof c'est Monsieur Tanner. Tu verras tu seras avec Edward mon frère…. Tu verras il est très gentil…. Et en plus il y a Angela…. Tu te souviens elle est venue avec moi la semaine dernière

Oui il me semble

Quelqu'un appela Alice au loin. Je pense que c'est Jasper, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais il correspond à la description que m'en a fait Alice : un grand blond, beau comme un dieu avec des yeux d'un bleu translucide…. Elle court vers lui et lui saute dans les bras…. Bon ben sa doit être lui

Bella on se retrouve devant ta classe à la fin de ton cours. A plus ma belle.

Je parcourais le couloir du regard, il n'y avait quasiment plus personne, je me décidais donc à entrer dans la salle.

Malheureusement pour moi, je ne reconnaissais pas cet Edward, le frère d'Alice, je ne l'avais pas vu après mon accident alors pourquoi Alice croit t'elle que je le reconnaitrais ?

Qui est Edward CULLEN, criais-je afin de me faire entendre d'un peu tout le monde.

A ce moment un dieu vivant leva la main, il plongea son regard dans le mien….. Je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi beau…. Même pas dans mes rêves enfin pas depuis 6 mois (je souris à moi-même).

Je m'assoie donc sur la paillasse à côté d'Edward.

Salut je m'appelle Bella, tu dois être Edward… le frère d'Alice.

Au moment où il allait répondre, quelqu'un me pris dans ces bras…. Je me retourne et vois…. Mike…. Mon petit copain…. Alors que je le regardais surprise qu'il soit dans ma classe, celui-ci m'embrassa tendrement. Je me sentis rougie, pourquoi m'embrassait t'il devant tout le monde….

A oui vous ne devez pas savoir qui est Mike et bien celui-ci est mon petit copain, en fait à ce qu'il parait, notre histoire à commencé trois semaines avant mon accident, c'est lui qui m'aurait trouvé un après midi inconsciente et aurait prévenu les secours…. depuis mon réveil j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'éviter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en était avant ma rupture d'anévrisme mais en tout cas à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne l'aimais pas, pas en tant qu'amoureux en tout cas…. Mais je ne voulais pas le blesser, je n'aime pas les effusions et donc je pensais qu'en l'évitant il aurait compris…. Mais non, il est comme un chew-gum collé sur une basquette…. Difficile de s'y défaire….

-Mike arrêtes !!!!

- Ben quoi.

On dirait un gamin pris en faute… mais quel imbécile…

- rien laisses tomber

A ce moment le professeur pose ses affaires sur le bureau. Je regarde Edward qui me fixe, il a l'air en colère…. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore bien pu faire…..

Le cours passa très lentement, en effet, j'avais compris la moitié du cours…. Pourtant je vous jure que j'ai potassé mes cahiers pendant ces six derniers mois. Je n'avais pas osé demander de l'aide à Edward, Alice avait dit gentil…. Ouais mon œil… il m'ignorait tout simplement…. Est-ce que je l'aimais bien avant, étions-nous amis ? Aucune idée…. Il faudrait que je questionne Alice à ce sujet.

M Tanner vint me voir à la fin des cours

Alors Isabella ce premier cous depuis votre retour ça a été ?

Hum oui.

En disant cela je devais avoir une sale tête car le professeur plissa le front. Il me regarda puis son regard se posa sur Edward….

Hum si vous avez besoin d'aide, pour les cours et tout cas n'hésitez pas à m'interrompre et à poser des questions….

Hum non merci, je ne veux pas me taper la honte.

Edward qui était encore à côté de moi éclata de rire. Mais quel con que fait il encore la lui. Le prof lui jetta un regard assassin. Bien fait, dans tes dents.

Enfin, Isabella, comment ça de la honte… enfin nous savons tous se que vous avez subi…. Et tiens si vous ne voulez pas le faire en cours et bien Edward je te charge de l'aider pour la Biologie….. tu devras répondre de ces résultats

Ho mais non ce n'est pas la peine. Monsieur. Je ne veux déranger personne.

Edward soupire, est à cause de ce qu'a dit le prof ou est ce à cause de ma réponse ? Aucune idée.

Heu, monsieur je ne sais pas si je pourrais, avec mon entrainement et tout enfin voila quoi….. lâcha Edward d'un ton sec.

Pas de discussion M. Cullen…. Bon allez filez je ne veux pas vous empêcher de manger.

Je range mes affaires.

Edward, je peux vous voir deux minutes ? au revoir miss Swan !

A cette heure les couloirs sont bondés. Je cherche Alice du regard (elle est un peu ma bouée de sauvetage, celle qui est mon ancrage pour un retour à une vie normale). Elle est avec une magnifique blonde Rosalie Hale la sœur de Jasper et la petite amie du frère d'Alice Emmett. (Dur de retenir tout ça, mal de tête en perspective, je vous le dis moi !!!).

Je presse le pas pour les rejoindre.

salut Bella, alors cette rentrée ? Rosalie la prend dans ces bras et lui fait la bise.

Alice (en même temps que Rosalie) : alors pas trop dur ?

Ca peut aller, je te raconterai tout à l'heure…. La pour le moment j'ai trop faim…. Mon estomac cri famine….. je me masse le ventre.

Alice éclate de rire : Si tu as faim c'est que tout va bien !!!!

Bon alors on y va, j'ai faim moi. Rosalie sourit

Alice : oui dis plutôt que tu veux voir Emmett. Et toi Bella tu mange avec Mike ?

Rosalie lève des yeux au ciel.

Disons que je souhaiterais éviter Mike, il me file la chair de poule et disons que …. Et bien….. Je ne l'aime pas….. En fait si mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui…. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment lui dire…. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal…. Il m'a pas mal soutenu durant ces mois difficiles. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me recentrer sur moi….

Ben si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, tu devrais lui parler le plus vite possible…. Me dit Alice

Comme si je ne le savais pas !!!!

Nous nous dirigions vers le réfectoire, quand Mike me saisit par le bras

Bells je pourrais te voir deux minutes en privé. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

En un instant je pensais que son sourire ne durerait pas longtemps vu ce que j'avais à lui annoncer. ''Très bien je te suis''. Je vis Alice me dire ''courage''. Je le suivais donc dans le couloir désert.

-On pourrait passer à mon casier…. Je voudrais prendre mes affaires.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers les casiers. Il tenta de me prendre la main. Je l'esquivais…. Quand tout à coup…. Mike me plaqua violement contre les casiers, ''mais que fait t'il ?'', j'essaie de me dégager en vain

-Putain Bella que fais-tu ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? On est en couple non ? Il était dans une rage noire.

Il m'embrasse j'ai envie de vomir, les larmes montent….. Il me dégoute…. Je lui mords la lèvre…. Il cri, se recule, du sang coule de sa lèvre…. Il est hors de lui….. Et d'un geste il me frappe…. Une gifle en plein visage…. Je m'effondre non sous la force de son coup…. Mais une douleur lancinante s'éveille sur le coté de ma tête….. J'en ai le souffle coupé…. Je n'ai pas la force d'hurler…. J'ai mal…. Cette douleur est insupportable…. Je sens les coïls (petits ressorts qu'on nous met dans le cerveau afin que le sang ne se repende plus dans celui-ci)… il me brule… mon cerveau va imploser…. Je vais mourir à 17 ans contre des casiers, pour cause de gifle…. Mes yeux se troublent, je n'arrive plus à bouger, la douleur me paralyse et je suis prisonnière de ce corps.

Pourtant j'entends du bruit à côté de moi, on dirait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vient de se fracassé contre les casiers. Il me semble reconnaître la voix de Mike, mais qu'elle est cette autre voix….. Ce ténor si beau et si puissant…..

J'ai mal, je sombre un peu plus dans le noir….. Vais-je avoir le droit à une troisième chance ou alors est ce la fin….


	3. Chapter 3

POV Edward

Je sors à l'instant du cours de Monsieur TANNER, mais quel enfoiré celui là je vous jure…. ''Vous êtes le mieux placé pour aider Miss Swan, vu que vous étiez proche''…. Passer du temps avec Bella…. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?....Mes pensées vagabondes…Que se serait il passé s'il n'y avait pas eut ce putain d'accident…. Ou en serions-nous ?.... Pourquoi ne se souvenait t'elle pas de moi (c'est une déchirure dans mon cœur, une plaie béante qui me fait souffrir)?

J'entend un bruit…. Quelqu'un se fait plaquer conter les casiers…

-Ho chouette une bagarre, enfin de l'action.

C'est bizarre les couloirs sont vides et il n'y a plus de bruit. J'ai du rêver. Je tourne et arrive au couloir qui amène à la cafeteria…. Quand je les aperçus.

Bella prisonnière des bras de Mike, s'embrassant goulument. ''Putain y a des chambre pour ça''. Je détourne le regard et presse le pas afin de rejoindre mes amis et de les railler de mon existence. ''Pourquoi ça fait si mal''.

Mike crie… je me retourne…. Il gifle Bella…. ''Non mais sa va pas la tête''….Ni une ni deux, je fonce sur lui… mon corps se contracte, je ne suis plus que rage…. Frapper une femme… frapper ma Bella…. Non mais pour qui se prend t'il ?... je l'empoigne….

-Non mais sa va pas espèce de S……. .

- Meles toi de tes fesses Cullen !!!!!!

- Bella ca va …. Bella.

Pas de réponse elle est KO.

De quoi je me mêle mais punaise il veut crever ou quoi lui….. Ces paroles sont la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…..Je ne me contrôle plus… mon corps et mon esprit ne sont que rage… je ne suis pourtant pas violent d'habitude… mais là…. On dirait qu'une autre personne me dirige. Mon poing se serre et atterrit sur le nez de Mike, il pissait le sang… j'allais continuer à me défouler sir lui quand mon regard se posa sur Bella… Elle était encore inconsciente…. Allongée sue le sol glacial…. Un instant il me semblait apercevoir un mort au fond de sa tombe…. Je m'agenouillais à côté d'elle…. Oubliant Mike.

-Bella Bella tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse, je la secoue…. Aucune réaction… Avec une main tremblante, je m'empare de mon téléphone.

-Allo, Edward t'es où là ?

-Alice c'est Bella !

- mais tu pleures, qu'est ce qui se passe ? je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- rejoins-moi à l'infirmerie vite.

Je range mon portable dans la poche de mon jean et prends Bella dans mes bras…. L'infirmerie n'est qu'à quelques mètres… j'espère que l'infirmière est là…..

-Bella, ma Bella réveille-toi…. Je t'en supplie

Hum, elle est magnifique, elle à l'air si paisible lorsqu'elle dort…. Je m'approchais de son visage et humer son odeur… une odeur fruitée entre un mélange de cerise et de citrons …. Hum…. Ce que c'a m'avait manqué….

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devant l'infirmerie. Je criais après elle et taper du pied contre la porte (et oui mes mains sont prises)

-Mme COPPER Mme COOPPER vous êtes là.

La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaitre une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, d'une certaine corpulence, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et de lunette…

-oui c'est pourquoi…..(son visage blêmit) Ho mon dieu …. Miss Swan…. Rentrez posez la là…..

Elle pose la main sur le visage de Bella, elle est en sueur…. Mais son cœur bat… je la dépose délicatement sur la table d'osculation, elle a l'air si fragile en cet instant… une vrai poupée de chiffon…. Je lui prends la main et embrasse chacun de ces doigts. Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, la quitter….

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Mme COOPPER

-Quelqu'un lui a mis une gifle et elle s'est effondrée en un instant….

Alors qu'elle tentait de la réanimée en lui faisant respirer une solution a base de clou de girofle…. Elle se figea en un instant ….

-Ho mon dieu non

Elle prend le combiné je suppose pour appeler les pompiers

-Allo, oui nous avons une élève qui a fait un malaise, il faudrait l'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital.

-…….

-Elle a fait une rupture d'anévrisme le 2 décembre dernier

- …….

- Lycée de Forks….. très bien nous vous attendons.

Enter temps Alice arriva avec les autres, elle était paniquée.

-Bella, ho mon dieu Bella. Alice fond en larme

Jasper la prend dans ces bras pour la réconforter et essayer de la calmer… Emmett et Rose sont à l'embrasure de la porte.

Mme COPPER qui venait de raccrocher le combiner.

-Les enfants sortez, retournez à vos occupations. Lâchât-elle d'un ton sec.

-Madame, c'est ma meilleure amie, je veux rester….

Après un moment, madame COPPER acquiesça

-Les autres dehors !!!

- non je reste avec Isabella. Je serrais un peu plus sa main

Les autres sortirent, Alice et moi étions à côté du corps inconscient de Bella, madame COPPER en profita pour appeler Charlie…. Le silence était pesant….Je ne pouvais défaire mes yeux du visage de Bella, sa respiration est forte et saccadé…. Bon sang Bella réveilles toi…. j'ai besoin de toi… même si je ne suis pas croyant, je me mis quand même à prier, je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève, même si elle ne se souvient plus de moi, je ne veux pas la perdre.

….. Après quelques minutes

Deux pompiers arrivèrent avec un brancard…. L'un des deux ausculte Bella tendis que l'autre parle à l'infirmière, je ne lâche pas la main de Bella. … l'infirmière me montre du doigt…. Je dois lacher la main de Bella à contre cœur….

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? demanda l'un des pompiers

- Moi, quelqu'un lui a mis une claque et elle s'est effondrée !!!

- très bien venait avec nous

- Puis je venir moi aussi !!!!

-Heu pourquoi ?

- je suis sa meilleure amie et je sais tout d'elle et de son opération… en plus mon père est son médecin attitré.

-Très bien, suivez nous alors

Bella est sanglé sur le brancard, nous montons dans le camion de pompiers et Alice nous suit avec ma voiture. En à peine cinq minutes, nous arrivons. Charlie et mon père son à l'entrée des urgencesMon père est le médecin chef de l'hôpital de Forks…

Charlie est blanc comme un linge…. Les pompiers me font descendre du camion, puis font descendre Bella.

- Bella, mon bébé, qu'est ce qu'elle a….. qu'est ce qui c'est passé ???

Je ne pouvais répondre, j'étais paralysé de peur… je ne pouvais détourner mon attention de Bella… Ils l'emmènent, je veux les suivre, je veux rester avec Bella.

La tristesse et la peur doivent se lire sur mon visage car mon père, Carlisle CULLEN, qui d'habitude n'est pas très émotif… me pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur mon bras… il regarde Charlie

-Je m'occuperai personnellement de Bella, je vous le promets…. Charlie va remplir les documents et va chercher les effets personnels de Bella, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons la garder donc….je pourrais vous en dire plus dans quelques heures…

Il partit avec Bella…..

Je m'écroulais sur une chaise à côté d'Alice qui est en pleurs, je n'arrive pas à la consoler, je n'en ai pas la force…. Mon cœur n'est qu'une plaie béante et je me consacre de toutes mes forces à ne pas pleurer….

Putain de Mike, je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, que si il lui arrive quelque chose il est mort…. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il gâche toujours tout ?

Flashback

_Nous sommes Bella et moi dans mon salon, confortablement installés dans le divan entrain de regarder ''Armagedon'', les autres viennent de s'éclipser pour un moment d'intimité…. Nous laissant seuls encore une fois. Bella pleure, rhaaaaa les filles je vous jure….. je sais que ce film est triste mais quand même….. je lui essuie une larme avec mes doigts, elle me regarde et rigole…. J'adore quand elle rigole elle me fait fondre, son rire est comment dire…. Magnifique…_

_-Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…._

_-tu m'étonneras toujours, combien de fois a tu vu ce film ? 100 fois peut être et tu pleures à chaque fois…_

_-on ne se refait pas…. Elle me sourit…. Je pourrais me damner pour un sourire de ma belle. _

_Nous restions un moment à discuter de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup le sujet des amours arrive sur le tapis…. A cette époque je venais de me séparer de Lauren… et Bella venait de se mettre en couple avec Mike…._

_Moi et Bella avions grandi ensemble, elle était ma meilleure amie…. Mais depuis quelque temps, mes sentiments envers elle avaient changés….. Elle était blottie dans mes bras comme à son habitude durant nos soirées dvd._

_-Alors toi et Lauren, c'est bel et bien finit ????_

_J'acquiesçais de la tête_

_-Pourquoi…. Enfin je veux dire comment ça se fait…._

_-Hum t'es bien curieuse…. Je croyais que de toute manière tu pouvais pas la blairer. _

_Elle grimaça, je souris point pour moi._

_-Ben quoi, tu sais tu es mon meilleur ami, un peu comme mon frère…. Et de toute façon je pensais qu'on ne devait pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre…._

_Meilleur ami, frère, c'est mon là son comme un poignard dans mon cœur, et elle se plait à remuer le couteau dans la plait_

_-Hum oui un frère. _

_Après un moment d'hésitation, je détournai le regard…. Je ne pouvais la regarder…_

_-disons que Lauren n'était pas la personne qui me correspondait, j'étais avec elle pour de mauvaises manières et disons que je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour elle_

_-quoi elle a refusé de coucher avec toi ?_

_Pour toute réponse je lui mis une claque sur les fesses_

_-Héééééé_

_- Non mais pour qui me prends tu Isabella_

_-Bella !!!_

_Nous sommes pris d'un fou rire…. Je redeviens sérieux_

_-Disons que je suis am….. Enfin je recherche la bonne personne…. Celle qui fera chavirer mon cœur, celle pour qui j'aurais envie de ma lever tous les matins, celle pour qui je veux vivre, celle qui me fera me sentir entier…._

_Je caresse le bas de son dos avec le bout des doigts, elle frisonne…. _

_-C'est très romantique et très rare de trouver ça chez un mec….. elle eclate de rire, je ne te pensais pas aussi fleur bleue CULLEN_

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se comporte comme ça à chaque fois…. Des que j'essaie de lui déclarer mon amour…. Elle me met en rogne…. _

_-Je ne suis pas fleur bleu, je te donne juste ma version du véritable amour…._

_- Hum et dis moi, as-tu déjà trouvé, celle qui est hum….. Ton âme sœur ? dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_-oui, je pense…. Mais elle n'est pas libre (je la fixe dans les yeux) ……. elle n'est pas libre… elle s'est entiché d'un nigaud….. En plus je pense que rien ne sera possible entre nous…. Elle me considère comme son frère… (Elle rougit, leurs visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre) Mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit tellement plus que ça._

_Soudain pris de peur, je veux détendre l'atmosphère. Je me lève et prend des grands airs de romantique._

_Pourquoi cet amour querelleur, cette haine amoureuse, ce tout créé d'un rien, cette pesante légèreté, cette vanité sérieuse, cet innommable chaos des plus aimables formes... _

_Elle rigole ''Arrêtes de citer mes livres préférés''. Elle me fixe dans les yeux avec un petit sourire amusé…. Je continu donc…. Je me mets face à elle et lui caresse le bras…. Elle semble décontenancée, parfait….._

__ Mes lèvres s'apprêtent, comme deux pèlerins rougissant, à effacer l'affront de ce rude toucher par un tendre baiser …._

_Elle se prend au jeu_

_Bon Pellerin, vous êtes trop sévère pour votre main, qui n'a fait que montrer dévotion courtoise. Car les saintes ont des mains que de ces mains tout Pellerin est en droit de toucher , paume contre paume , tel est le pieu baiser des pèlerins_

_Je souris la poussant un peu plus dans ces retranchements_

_  
_ Les saintes n'ont-elles pas de lèvres, tout comme les pèlerins?_

_Elle rie_

_  
_ Oui Pellerin, des lèvres qui leur faut garder pour prier_

_Je réplique _

_  
_ Et bien chère sainte fasse les lèvres comme les mains, elles prient exaucent les de crainte que leur foi ne se change en désespoir  
_

_Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, voici ma chance de lui faire comprendre. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, je m'empare de ces lèvres, elles ont un gout sucré, certainement à cause du pop corn qu'elle a mangé toute la soirée, ces lèvres sont chaudes, après un moment, elle me rend mon baiser…. Nos lèvres bougent à l'unisson comme si elles ne former d'une, elle se complète littéralement…. Ce pourrait elle qu'elle est les même sentiments que moi…. Qu'elle m'aime… peut être… enfin j'espère….. Je mets fin au baiser afin de reprendre ma respiration._

_Elle me regarde déconcerté, passe le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres et se les mords….. Elle me rend dingue…. Ce geste pourtant si anodin déclenche en moins un désir ardent…. C'est tellement sensuel…._

_-Edward. Elle laissa échapper mon prénom dans un souffle._

_-désolé Bella…. Je ne voulais pas…. Je me suis laissé emporter…._

_Je baisse le regard, je ne peux pas la regarder. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains, appuie son front contre le mien. Une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux (est ce de la malice ou du désir ?)_

_- Non ne soit pas désolé, moi je ne le suis pas…_

_Elle me repoussa au fond du fauteuil, ses mains sur mon torse, elle se met à califourchon sur moi. Je ne la savais pas si entreprenante…._

_Elle me donna un doux baiser humide, mêler de larmes, était ce les siennes ou les miennes ? Aucunes idées._

_Ho Edward si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça. _

_Ma Bella, je t'…………._

_Je repris notre baiser là ou nous l'avions arrêté, j'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner à cet instant. Notre baisers se transforma en un baiser plein d'urgence, mes lèvres se faisaient plus dures plus abruptes, je voulais les posséder totalement._

_Notre baisers se fit plus langoureux, je la rapprochais de moi, mes mains caressant le bas de son dos, je devais me retenir de ne pas aller trop vite… nos langues se mêlèrent et dansèrent à l'unisson dans un concert sensuel._

_Ses mains agrippèrent mon cou. Nom souffle se faisait plus saccadé. Je l'allongeais sur le sofa, je la dominais de tout mon être…. Je me collais à elle…._

_-ho Edward, qu'est ce que je sens…. Hum une chose que je ne te connaissais pas…. Elle rie_

_Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'elle tourne toujours le tout à la plaisanterie ? ''Que veux tu, tu me fais de l'effet''_

_-hum et bien j'adore ça !!!!_

_Elle se frottait de plus en plus contre moi, son bassin contre mon sexe, je n'en pouvais plus, mais je devais rester fort…. Afin de calmer mes ardeurs et de faire durer le plaisir….._

_Je l'embrasse dans le cou parsemant des petits baisers sur sa clavicule, ma langue chatouillant le derrière de son oreille. Je la sentais frissonner…. Elle se cambre…. Hum sa peau est chaude, douce et sucré…._

_-Tu as un gout de bonbon…. Je pourrais te dévorer en cet instant…._

_Elle rit. Elle me prend le visage et m'embrasse fougueusement, je suis surpris…. Ses mains sont maintenant sur mes fesses, elle resserre un peu plus notre étreinte…. Jamais je n'avais eut autant envie de posséder une personne…. Mais en fait si ça allait trop vite…. Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser et la regardais…. Elle avait les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres…. Ce peut elle qu'elle aussi me désire comme je la désire ?_

_Sait-elle lire dans les pensées ??? Je ne sais pas …. En tout cas les prochains gestes auront raisons de mes craintes. Elle s'empare de mes mains et m'invite à lui hotter son chemisier… je m'étonnais moi-même…. Moi qui d'habitude étais très habile de mes mains et bien là…. Mes mains tremblaient…. Jamais à part dans mes rêves j'aurais cru pouvoir vivre un moment pareil._

_J'arrivai enfin au dernier bouton, satanés boutons…. Je hais les chemisiers…. Hum son soutient gorge en satin noir est magnifique…. Ce que j'aimerai être ce bout te tissu et ainsi collé à la peau de ma belle durant chaque seconde de la journée…. Le rêve…. _

_J'accrochais mon regard sur le sien…. Ses yeux étaient brillant…. Son souffle était court… l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur moi… jamais je n'avais ressentis ça…. Je voulais la gouter, connaître chaque parcelle de son corps…. Je souhaitais la dévorer, me rassasier d'elle…._

_Je parsemais son corps de baisers en commençant par sa clavicule et en descendant lentement vers sa poitrine…. Lorsque ma langue caressa le creux de ses seins, une de mes mains venait torturer son sein, il était ferme et rebondit… tout ca que j'aime…. Sa pointe était dressée…. Je m'éclatais en le prenant du bout des doigts et en le pressant. Je n'arrêtais pas pour autant la découverte de se splendide corps… Sa peau était si douce et si légère…. Elle gémit… émet un grognement… J'adore, je suis fou…. J'ose tentais plus…. Je descendais de plus en plus bas et de plus en plus lentement. Quand j'arrive à hauteur de son nombril, ma main se pose sur ces fesses…. Je descends toujours plus bas…. Ma langue passant sur le rebord de son short…._

_Elle me repoussa violement… je me retrouver les 4 fers en l'air sur le parquet du salon…. Je la regarde, elle est blême et son visage est triste… Suis-je allais trop loin ?_

_-Non on ne peut pas faire ça…. Ce n'est pas bien Edward. Elle se rajuste. _

_Je me relève, je n'y comprends plus rien. Je m'assois sur la table basse du salon._

_-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas bien…. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes…. Non… Alors ou est le mal…._

_-premièrement je ne suis pas libre……_

_-Grrrr Mike….. (Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là)._

_- oui mais le plus important c'est que tu es Edward et que je suis Bella….._

_Ou veut-elle en venir ? Dis-je pour moi-même_

_-Je ne veux pas te perdre Edward…._

_-Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire….. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer mes sentiments et je ne peux pas…. Non plutôt ne veux pas oublier ce qui viens d'arriver… Même si la fin est…._

- Edward Edward tu m'entends…. Edward tu es avec moi ? Alice agité sa main devant mes yeux

Hummmmmmm, oui…. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Edward Edward tu m'entends…. Edward tu es avec moi ? Alice agité sa main devant mes yeux

-Hummmmmmm, oui…. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- A quoi pensais tu ?

-hum à rien…..

- ouais c'est ça…. Vu le sourire que tu avais…. Ce devait être bien.

-le rouge me monte aux joues. Et bien oui c'était bien.

-Tu pensais à Bella ?

Alice toujours perspicace. Je hoche la tête

- Alors pourquoi l'évites-tu ??

Sauvé par le gong, les autres arrivent suivit de Charlie.

-A-t-on des nouvelles de Bella ? demanda Charlie en déposant les sacs au pied de mon siège

-Non pas encore. Répondit Alice

Je regarde ma montre, il nous à dit une heure, encore 10 minutes.

Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Emmett.

Je suis sceptique, dois je le dire, ou dois-je laisser faire Bella, enfin si elle le peut…. Après tout je n'ai vu qu'une partie de la scène…. Bella n'en voudra t'elle si je vends la mèche ? ….. Ho et puis tant pis….

Alors Edward !!!!! Me pressa Charlie

Je leur expliquais donc l'altercation….

- Quoi, non mais ho, attends que je le choppe lui, frapper une femme…. Frapper Bells…. Dis Emmett hors de lui.

Charlie me lança un regard noir, il s'éloigne de nous avec son téléphone, mais nous entendons tout de même la conversation.

-Laurent c'est charlie

-……………..

- Envoie une équipe chez les Newton d'ici une heure et tu m'embarques Mike… et tu me le mets au frais

-…………….

- Il a frappé Bella et elle est à l'Hôpital.

- …………………

- Ok j'attends Carlisle et je te rejoins !!! À tout à l'heure.

Mon père arrive. Il se dirige vers Charlie, Alice et moi nous levons de nos chaises….

- Charlie, Bella va bien (nous soupirons tous) elle est en salle de réveil, nous lui avons fait une batterie de tests…. Le scanner montre que son cerveau n'a aucune séquelle…. Aucun épanchement de sang…. Les coïls (ressorts microscopiques) n'ont pas été endommagé…. Malheureusement le doplère monte que la pression sanguine est élevée…. Elle a subi trop de stress…. Et le fait qu'elle soit inconsciente reste encore inexpliqué…. Selon moi son subconscient à réagi au choc et la plongée dans un profond sommeil pour la protéger.

-Va-t-elle bientôt se réveiller ? demanda Charlie.

Quant à moi, les larmes menacées de faire leur apparition….

-Je ne sais pas…. Là pour le moment elle a besoin de repos (il pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Charlie, les filles pleurent dans les bras de leurs amoureux, et moi je n'ai personne pour me soutenir, la lumière de ma vie…. Est inconsciente….. et de toute façon elle n'a aucun souvenir de moi….) je retourne à son chevet…. Vous ne pourrez pas la voir avant demain…. Il est trop tard…. Vous devriez rentrer….. Charlie j'ai vu avec Esmée… tu dine à la maison ce soir !

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

-non ne t'inquiètes pas !!!! et de toute façon nous avons à parler !!!!

Carlisle quitte la salle d'attente et se dirige vers les salles d'urgence. Au bout de quelques minutes nous sortîmes de l'hôpital.

Charlie, vous venez avec nous, Demanda Alice

Non je dois me rendre au poste de police, j'ai une affaire à régler…. Je vous rejoins plus tard dans la soirée.

Il embrasse Alice, ces yeux sont pétillants, il y a de la vengeance dans l'air. Chouette.


	4. Chapter 4

Nous sommes donc rentré à la maison, ma mère était dans la cuisine, quand elle était inquiète elle cuisinait. Elle avait convié Rosalie et Jasper à rester pour le dîner. Moi je n'avais envie de voir personne. Je voulais rester seul avec moi-même. J'étais dans mon lit genoux recroquevillés sur ma poitrine, ici je pouvais laissait libre court à mon chagrin…. J'avais mis de la musique afin que personne n'entendent mes gémissements. Lorsque la chanson confidentiel démarra, je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer et de chanter en même temps en serrant ce cher petit Pinpin dans mes bras.

''Confidentiel'' (Jean Jacques Goldman)

Je voulais simplement te dire  
Que ton visage et ton sourire  
Resteront prés de moi sur mon chemin  
Te dire que c'était pour de vrai  
Tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait  
Que c'était pas pour de faux, que c'était bien.  
Faut surtout jamais regretter  
Même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné  
Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins  
Je vais pas te dire que faut pas pleurer  
Y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en priver  
Et tout ce qu'on a pas loupé, le valait bien  
Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera  
Peut-être que peut-être pas  
Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là  
Ça restera comme une lumière  
Qui me tiendra chaud dans mes hivers  
Un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Qui est ce ?

-C'est moi Alice !!!!

- entres !!!!

Je me redressais un peu. Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais affligé.

-Je peux rester avec toi, j'en ai marre de ruminer toute seule…

Elle aussi elle avait pleuré, elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. J'acquiesçai de la tête… je l'invitais à me rejoindre dans le lit…. Quand tout à coup elle se figea….

-C'est toi qui a Pinpin !!! Elle était stupéfaite, je baissais les yeux….pris en faute… zut

Elle aussi elle avait pleuré, elle avait les yeux bouffis et rouges. J'acquiesçai de la tête… je l'invitais à me rejoindre dans le lit…. Quand tout à coup elle se figea….

-C'est toi qui as Pinpin !!! Elle était stupéfaite, je baissais les yeux….pris en faute… zut

-Edward…. Pourquoi tu as Pinpin ? Tu l'as prit à Bella ? Son regard était maintenant méchant.

- Disons que j'ai oublié de lui rendre, vous l'avez oublié dans ma voiture à sa sortie d'Hôpital et je devais lui rendre …. Mais…..

Elle soupçonne quelque chose je le vois bien elle étudie mes réactions et mes mimiques. Puis elle rigole d'un rire franc….

-Tu… Tu te….sou…souvient comment elle l'a eut ? Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tellement elle rigole, elle en pleure….

-Oui bien sur (je ris moi aussi)…. Je crois qu'aucun singe en peluche ne m'a couté aussi cher (je serre l'ours contre ma poitrine).

-Oui, c'est clair…. Je me souviens la fête foraine…. Tu faisais les quatre volontés de Bella…. On devait avoir quoi 15 ans…. Et elle qui flashe sur ce singe (elle rigole de plus belle)…. Le pire c'est quel ne le lâchait jamais… depuis deux ans elle le trimballe partout…. (Et la elle rit de plus belle) je me souviendrais toujours de la tête de Lauren quand tu as offert le singe à Bella….

Nous rime de concert à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ensuite nous restions un moment assis sur le lit à écouter de la musique et nous perdre dans nos pensées.

La soirée passa très lentement…. Charlie est venu vers les 20h00 pour diner. Mon père était resté à l'hôpital afin de veiller personnellement sur Bella. Je n'avais pas réellement le cœur à manger. Mais j'étais venu à table pour entendre les dernières nouvelles.

Charlie nous expliqua comment ses collègues avaient ''cueilli'' Mike chez lui. Il était au salon avec ses parents quand les policiers ont déboulé chez lui…. Après lui avoir signifié les raisons de son arrestation, ils lui ont mis les menottes…. Charlie nous expliqua que normalement ils n'auraient pas du faire ça… Mais ils voulaient tout d'abords lui faire peur…. Et enfin lui faire taper la honte… avoir les menottes en pleine rue…. Devant les voisins…. Le pire fut la réaction de son père…. Devant tout le monde il lui à mis un coup de poing en disant qu'il n'était plus son fils…. Ensuite Charlie nous expliqua, qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune raison de le garder en garde à vue, puisque Bella n'a pas encore porté plainte…. Mais que tout le commissariat le soutenait et qu'il allait venger Bella…. Mike allais passer la pire nuit de sa vie en garde à vu avec les ivrognes et les pédophiles…..

Cette histoire me fit chaud au cœur…. Ce que j'aimerai être une sourit pour voir l'état de Mike….

Enfin après le repas une décision tomba…. Je suis encore partagé pour celle là…. Comment vais-je faire….. Aidez-moi…..

Plus tard dans la soirée, mon père débarqua… il voulait discuter avec Charlie…. Mon père nous appris que Bella à sa sortie d'hôpital devrait rejoindre une maison de convalescence le temps qu'elle se rétablisse, car elle devra âtre sous surveillance constante, jour et nuit au cas où…. Et vu que Charlie ne pouvait pas quitter son travail….. Le crime ne se met pas en pause (même à forks) …. Ma mère (qui adorait littéralement Bella) y apposa son refus, elle proposa que celle-ci vienne vivre chez nous le temps de sa convalescence…. En prétextant que Bella serait mieux chez car comme m'a mère ne travaillait pas pour le moment elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle….elle aimait Bella comme sa fille…. Elle et Charlie font partis de notre famille…. Charlie était d'accord avec cette idée, il a souligné que ce serait un bien pour Bella, car elle serai entouré par ces proches et ses amis et que cela ne pourrai faire que du bien à sa mémoire…. En réalité je le soupçonne de vouloir la garder près de lui….

Bella resta inconsciente pendant trois jours, trois jours interminables…. Trois jours que je passais à son chevet avec Alice après les cours. Je n'avais pas pu me retrouver seul avec elle…. Durant la journée j'étais au lycée… mais je ne serai pas vous dire ce que l'on étudie en ce moment…. J'ai toujours Bella dans la tête. Par contre au grand dam d'Emmett, Newton n'était pas réapparu au lycée…. Les rumeurs allaient bon train au lycée…. Il vendait de la drogue… se piquait… avait était pris pour vol…. ou était tout simplement malade…. N'importe quoi…. S'ils savaient tous ce qu'il avait fait…. Mais Charlie nous avait interdit d'en parler…. En tout cas j'attends qu'il revienne…. Et là ça se passera entre lui et moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Le réveil de Bella

-Ma belle, Bella tu m'entends

-Maman ho maman….. Sa y est je suis morte… je t'ai rejoins…. Je ne me faisais pas cette idée là du paradis.

Je la rejoins et lui saute dans les bras. Elle me caresse les cheveux et me renifle…. Que c'est bon d'être dans les bras de sa mère…. Ce moment ne dure pas longtemps…. Elle me prend par les épaules… me regarde dans les yeux…. Et me secoue…. Très fort….

- Bella tu vas te réveiller…. Tu m'as comprise….je veux que tu te REVEILLES et que TU VIVES…. Tu m'entends…. Croques la vie à pleine dents…. Ce n'est pas ton heure…. Tu m'entends…. REVEILLES TOI !!!!!!!

Je suis en larme…. Et la le choc je suis dans une pièce noire…. Je ne connais pas cette pièce…. Pourtant je sens la présence et l'odeur de ma mère…. C'est impossible….

- Maman, Maman !!!!! Criais-je. Reviens Maman. Je pleure de plus belle.

En réalité il n'y a personne dans la pièce, je suis seule…. Je me rends compte que je suis branché sur quelque chose, un moniteur ? Des fils dans le corps…. Ho non pas encore…. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ????? Prise de panique je m'assoie…. Je remarque une perfusion sur mon poigné droit. Je L'arrache, puis un cathéter au dessus de ma poitrine…. Je l'arrache également…. Quelle douleur…. Le sang gicle…. J'ai peur…. Je veux partir… je crie…. Il me reste encore un appareil de surveillance sur mon doigt… je le retire également…. Le moniteur émet un bruit strident. Aie ma tête…. Arrêtez ce bruit….. J'essaie de me lever…. Mais n'y arrive pas…. Mes jambes sont lourdes…. Je ne les contrôle plus….. Je pleure et crie, le souffle me manque.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce et allume la lumière…..la lumière est agressive, mes yeux me brulent…. Ca fait mal….. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer….

Une femme avec une voix suave m'explique ou je suis et pourquoi je suis ici….. Elle me nettoie…. Il y a du sang partout, et me remet les perfusions, ainsi que le cathéter et le truc sur le doigt…. Le moniteur se calme, je n'entends plus que les bruits de mon cœur… la pièce est calme…. Je suis plongé dans le silence.

Un médecin vient ensuite dans ma chambre…. Il me semblait reconnaitre le père d'Alice : Carlisle… il m'expliqua que cela faisait 3 jours que j'avais étais admise à l'hôpital, que j'étais dans le service de réanimation….j'étais tombé dans un semi coma suite à un choc du à une altercation au lycée…. Les images se bousculèrent dans ma tête…. Je vis Mike tentant de m'embrasser…. Puis cette gifle …. Et le noir…. Ho moins je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire cette fois-ci…. Au rappel de ces souvenir j'eus un haut de cœur et portais ma main sur ma joue….

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella… d'ici deux jours on ne verra plus rien…. Tu n'as qu'un petit bleu !!! me dit Carlisle.

Il m'occultât rapidement, tout y passer d'abords un doppler (pour la pression sanguine), ma réactivité, tout d'abords je dois suivre la lumière des yeux…. Puis le reflexe de mes membres… et enfin les questions habituelles…. Mon nom…. Mon âge…. Mon adresse….. La couleur des murs…..

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger mes jambes (dis-je paniqué) je suis paralysé ?????

Carlisle éclate de rire. Moi je suis paniqué et lui il rigole….

- Bella tu m'étonneras toujours. Tu es restais couché trois jours, tu es sous alimenté, tu as été nourri par sonde…. Laisses toi quelques jours, et tu pourras courir le marathon….

Après un moment, il regarde sa montre.

- Il est l'heure de ta piqure.

Je blêmis…. Quoi une piqure…. Non je hais les piqures….

- Non pas de piqure !!!!

- ne t'inquiète pas tu ne sentiras rien, c'est juste une piqure pour la phlébite !!!!

Ouais mon œil…. Il croit que je vais gober ça…. Il remonte la chemise de l'hôpital et me pique sur le ventre … AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…… sa fait mal, je sens le liquide froid qui se déplace…. Ça fait mal…..

Carlilsle me sourit, rabat ma chemise, m'embrasse le front, et quitte la pièce me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Ce soir là je prie une grande décision….. Je vivrai ma vie…. Comme je l'entends…. Profitant de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier…. Je croquerais la vie à pleine dents…. Plus de peurs…. Je préfère les regrets à la peur… je souris et oui je ne serais plus la petit Bella sage…. Tant pis si je fais des conneries…. Je les rattraperais…. Ma nouvelle devise : CARPE DIEM. Je me faisais mentalement une liste de ce que je voulais faire juste après ma sortie d'hôpital lorsque je m'endormi épuisée.

Je restais donc une semaine à l'hôpital…. Je me sentais mieux de jours en jours, même si je n'avais pas encore retrouvé la mémoire…. Une petite routine c'était installée…. Mon père venait me tenir compagnie entre les midis (durant ces poses) et les soirs après son boulot…. Esmée et Alice me rendait visite chaque fin d'après midi. Esmée m'a même offert un journal intime afin que je ne puisse plus jamais perdre un précieux souvenir.

Durant mon hospitalisation, il avait été décidé que durant mon rétablissement, j'irai vivre chez les Cullen. Et oui les médecins ont fixé des putains de conditions au fait de ma sortie. Il fallait que je reste sous surveillance….. en tout cas je préfère quand même la maison des Cullens à la maison de repos…. Mais j'étais un peu effrayé quand même…. A part Alice, Esmée et Carlisle, je ne connaissais pas réellement les deux autres, Edward et Emmett (ou en tout cas je ne m'en souvenais pas), je ne veux pas déranger…. Et en plus Edward, n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'aimer, au vue de notre dernière rencontre, je peux affirmer qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur…. Et à moi il me sortait par les trous de nez…. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire….

Le professeur et le docteur Cullen avaient autorisé ma sortie ce jour, j'étais toute excitée. Je n'allais plus être forcé de rester piégé entre quatre murs…. Mon père m'aidait à finir de remballer mes affaires.

- Voilà toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ma chérie…. Je vais voir après une chaise roulante et on y va quand tu veux….

-Non c'est bon arrête…. Je suis pas handicapé quand même…. Et j'ai envie de marcher…

- Très bien et bien prend mon bras

- ok papa poule.

Il me fait une grimace, je lui tire la langue. Il prend mon bras, mes sacs et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie …. Quel bonheur de respirer l'air frais…. Enfin libre !!!!!

POV EDWARD

Je suis seul dans le salon, mon père est à l'hôpital, ma mère et Alice préparent la chambre de Bella et Emmett est………… heu je ne sais pas en fait et je m'en fou.

Je suis au piano, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai le cœur à rien….. Bella devait arriver d'ici une heure…. Elle s'est réveillée, il y a une semaine…. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée…. Je l'avait vu durant ces trois jours d'inconscience…. J'avais pu lui tenir la main…. Caresser sa peau si douce…. M'imprégner de sa divine odeur…. Les souvenir de nos derniers moments ensemble me reviennent en mémoire…. Non je secoue la tête je dois être fort…. Je n'avais pas eut le courage de la visité après son réveil…. Mais je savais qu'elle se rétablissait doucement aux dires des membres de ma famille et de Charlie…. (je soupire) elle ne se souvient toujours pas de moi….

Comment dois-je me comporter avec elle ?????? L'ignorer, jouer le meilleur ami, ou lui rappeler notre dernière soirée ensemble ?

Le lendemain du jour ou elle m'avait repoussé, elle m'a évité pendant trois jours, trois interminables jours, et le quatrième, elle a eut ce putain d'accident…. Pourquoi m'avait elle évité durant ces trois jours ? Était ce le temps de mettre tout au clair avec Mike ? ou alors regrettait elle se qui c'était passé ? Ou alors elle voulait peut être me faire sortir de sa vie ??? Comment devais-je réagir envers elle…. Je suis fou d'elle…. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me brise le cœur !!!!! J'ai besoin de me protéger…. Mais comment vais-je résister, je vais la voir tous les jours…. Elle va dormir dans une pièce à côté de la mienne…..

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, soudain une main se posa sur mon bras….

- Je peux te parler un moment ? me demanda Alice

- Hum oui, bien sur !!! Lui répondis-je.

Ces yeux étaient à la fois dure et triste…. Ca n'envisager rien de bon tout ça !!!!

- hum c'est au sujet de toi et Bella !!!!!

- oui et bien quoi moi et Bella !!!! Mon ton fut plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- ho c'est bon…. Je voulais comprendre…. Hum …. Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec elle….. J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi…. Pourquoi tu l'ignores….

- Alice, je t'aime bien…. Mais mêles toi de tes oignons, se ne sont pas tes affaires….

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion avec elle…. C'est trop humiliant…. Je me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre…

- Edward attends !!!! Elle me plaque contre le mur….

Alice petite mais maousse costaud… son regard exprime du mépris

- tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça…. Qu'est ce qui se passe bon dieu ???? Elle donne un coup de pied dans le mur

- Mais rien laisses tomber !!! Je suis rouge de colère.

-Ecoutes Edward…. Tu as le choix….. On le fait à la manière douce…. Ou alors à la manière forte….

Elle me regarde avec des yeux méchants.... elle est à quelques centimètres de moi….Non mais pour qui elle se prend pour me prendre de haut….

- Rhoooo…. J'ai peur…. Mammm…………. Cette folle me mord le téton !!!!

- HAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… Non mais sa va pas t'es folle !!!!! Je me masse mon téton endoloris.

- Je t'avais prévenu…. Accouches !!!!!

Poufff mais quelle teigne celle-là… ''OK. Tu me lâches s'il te plait !!!''.

Alice s'assoie dans le fauteuil… ces yeux sont pétillants… elle se frotte les mains…

- Bella t'a-t-elle parlé de la dernière soirée DVD que nous avons fait tous ensemble ? Lui dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fait non de la tête. Je soupire….. Bon plus le choix…. Il faut que je mette les pieds dans le plat…. Bon aller je me jette à l'eau…. Durant plus de cinq minutes je lui expliquais ce qui s'était passé avec Bella sans pour autant m'attarder sur les détails (c'est ma sœur quand même…. Et puis je me mets à sa place…. Je n'aimerai pas savoir ce qu'elle fout avec Jasper moi !)… durant le temps que dure mon récit… elle ne me coupe pas… parfois elle fait de petits bruits avec sa gorge. Quand tout à coup elle éclate de rire…. Pas un rire nerveux… mais plutôt un rire franc.

-Non c'est pas possible….. Je le savais…. Je le savais….. Elle tape des mains.

- Quoi tu savais quoi ? Demandais- je exaspéré.

- Ben toi et Bella, il était temps quand même.

Je soupire et regarde le sol.

- Pour ce que ça change !!! Mon ton est amer

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu l'évites… tu as peur…. Mon grand frère à peur d'une fille.

Je la tape sur le genou

- Arrêtes, c'est pas drôle !!!

- ben quoi ! Attends j'ai bien le droit de me moquer de toi…. (Elle réfléchit un moment) Edward tu es un con….

Je la regarde dubitatif….

- C'est pour ça que tu l'évites… en fait tu as peur qu'elle te rejette…. Car elle se souvient plus de toi…. ( je hoche la tête) mais tu sais c'est toujours la même Bella… même si elle a perdu la mémoire….

- Ceci je sais… mais tu sais après qu'elle m'ait repoussé, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole durant trois jours…

- Et toi tu te demandes si elle t'en voulait…. A les mecs je vous jure !!!!…. Edward crois moi… hum Bella n'est pas indifférente à tes charmes….

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça.

Au moment ou elle allait répondre, nous entendons une voiture arrivée… Ca doit être Charlie et Bella.

- Maman la voilà !!!!!! cria Alice, elle sautillait en se déplaçant vers la porte d'entrée.

POV BELLA

La voiture de patrouille de mon père se gara demande la villa des Cullen…. Alice et Esmée sont sur le pas de la porte…elles viennent nous accueillir… Nous rentrons dans la maison… mon père me tiens encore le bras… Même si je connais cette maison, à chaque fois que je franchis son seuil, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être émerveillé, elle est tellement magnifique…. immense et si lumineuse….

-Bienvenue ma chérie. Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ces bras et en déposant deux baisers claquant sur mes joues. Mon père ne m'avait pas lâché…

- Esmée je vous la confie… Prenez en soin !!! Il me regarde dans les yeux, son regard est triste.

- Ma puce, je suis désolé, je dois retourner au poste…. Je te rejoints plus tard dans la soirée.

- OK papa, à plus tard.

Je l'embrasse Il me lâche le bras. Je m'appui au porte manteau. Arrivé au pas de la porte il se retourne vers moi.

- Tâches de te reposer ma belle ! me dit-il.

- Bella, tu devrais suivre les conseils de ton père et te reposer un peu. Alice conduit la au salon. Je vais raccompagner Charlie

-Ok maman.

Je suivais Alice qui se dirigeait vers le salon…quand tout à coup, ma jambe me lâcha... Je me voyais déjà me ratatiner tête la première sur le carrelage. Mais une main à la fois douce et puissante m'attrapa par la taille, et m'évita ainsi de tomber. Je me retrouvais contre un corps musclé…. ''Hummm'', un sentiment étrange m'envahi, un courant électrique traversa mon corps…

- Ben alors, Isabella on se souvient plus comment on met un pied devant l'autre ?

Sa voix me sortie de mes pensées…. Ho non pas lui !!!! je me détache de lui. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

- HA HA HA !!!!

Ca commence bien, en à peine cinq minutes je me suis déjà ridiculisé…. Ho et puis tant pis… m'en fou… un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Edward me dépasse et va s'assoir devant un des fauteuils du salon. Il chercher un programme sur la télé. Je m'assoie au côté d'Alice dans le divan.

- Tu veux une couverture ?

- Ho non Alice pas toi, s'il te plait…. Pas toi, j'en ai marre, je suis pas handicapé, arrêter de me prendre pour un bébé !!! je déglutis, mon ton était plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Je l'avais blessé, telle n'était pas mon intention, mais j'en avais plus que ras le bol d'être prise pour une assistée. Je lui fis donc mon plus beau sourire et pris sa main. Alice et sa mère sont des personnes adorables…. Je leurs suis reconnaissante de faire tout ça pour moi… même si…. Elle était un peu trop collante à mon goût… j'en avais déjà assez à faire avec un papa poule tel que le mien.

- Désolé

- c'est moi qui devrais m'excusé…. Et au fait… je suis super contente que tu sois là.

Edward nous fixait du coin de l'œil… c'est quoi son problème ?

Je devais vraiment être fatigué, car je ne sentis pas m'endormir….


	6. Chapter 6

POV BELLA

Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard….. Il me semblait m'être endormi dans le divan du salon…. Je suis dans un lit… Comment ai-je pu arriver là… Il fait nuit, je regarde le réveil, il est 23h17… Je ne suis plus fatiguée. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la maison. Tous doivent dormir. Je me lève, à tâtons je cherche l'interrupteur de la lumière.

A ce qu'il me semble je suis dans le chambre d'amis. Même si elle n'est pas comme dans mon souvenir. Elle ressemble un peut plus aujourd'hui à la chambre que j'ai chez mon père. Je vois que mes livres préférés sont venus agrémentés une bibliothèque déjà bien chargée. Ma chaîne hifi ainsi que tous mes CD sont sur le bureau. Ils ont même pensé à entreposer un peu partout dans la pièce mes photos et mes nounours…. Sacrée Alice va !!!

Je fais le tour de la pièce…. Y inspecte chaque recoin. J'ouvre ma penderie… elle est pleine… plein d'affaires qui ne sont pas à moi… Grrrrr Alice !!!

Mon estomac se manifeste…. J'ai faim… On dirait qu'un petit clochard a élu domicile dans mon ventre… En réfléchissant c'est normal, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin… Mais tout le monde dort… je ne peux pas réveiller quelqu'un… tant pis… prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décide à me rendre seule dans la cuisine.

Je parcours le couloir, j'aperçois au bout de celui-ci, l'escalier… Merde… Mon pire cauchemar. Comment vais-je faire pour le descendre sans me casser la figure et réveiller toute la maisonnée.

En parcourant le couloir, j'aperçois de la lumière filtrant d'une porte… Je m'y arrête… la personne dans cette pièce écoute de la musique. Je ne la connais pas mais elle semble magnifique… plutôt jolie… quoique triste.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, puisque je sais à qui appartient cette porte, toc toc… Pas de réponse… tant pis, je continu mon chemin… quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'entrebâille. Laissant apparaître un Edward en boxer (hummm, qu'est ce qu'il est bien foutu dis donc… et cette mine… à croquer. STOP Bella reprend toi).

- Salut ! Me chuchote t'il.

- Salut ! Allez reprends toi, regarde le dans les yeux…ce corps d'athlète me fait perdre tous mes moyens !!!!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? y a un problème ?

- heu non … En fait si… j'ai faim… mais disons que j'ai peur de descendre les escaliers seule…

- Ha ok ? Il me sourit et moi je rougis.

Mais quel sourire, je suis éblouie, il me déstabilise… s'en rend t'il compte.

- Si ce n'est que ça je vais t'aider ! Tu m'accordes deux minutes, j'enfile un pantalon et je suis tout à toi !

Je reste seul dans le couloir durant une petite minute. Il me rejoint. Tout à coup, une de ses mains me prend par les épaules, tandis que l'autre s'empare de mes jambes.

- Nonnnnnnnnnn ! Criais je…. Pas comme ça !

- Chut arrêtes… tu vas réveiller les autres !!!! Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Il me prend la main, afin de descendre les escaliers. Encore un frisson. Il est devant moi…whaou quelle vue !!!! Nous arrivons à la cuisine. Il va directement au frigo tandis que je m'assoie à table.

- Tu veux quoi ? Salade ou pates au gruyère ou les deux ?

- hum pates.

Le temps qu'il faisait chauffer mon plat au micro onde, il me prépara des couverts et un verre.

- Tu veux un coup de main,

- Non ça va !!!

Du coup je le regarde faire.

- bon ap !

Je dévore mon assiette. Il me regarde.

- Au fait Edward, merci ! Dis-je bouche pleine.

- De rien c'est normal… tu es une invité (il sourit et me fixe) quand tu veux remonter tu me le dis…

-hum je ne parlais pas des escaliers. Dis-je gêné.

-ho de quoi alors ? dit il surprit.

-Merci d'être intervenue… l'autre jour… tu sais… au lycée.

Il me prend la main. Mon regard est hypnotisé par le sien.

- Non, c'est tout à fait normal (il semble réfléchir) je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui…. Pas besoin de me remercier.

Il semblait lui aussi gêné. Je décide de changer de sujet

- ho fait Edward, c'était quoi la chanson que tu écoutais quand j'ai frappé à ta porte ?

- hum je suppose que c'était Damien Rice… 9 crimes… pourquoi ?

- Hum comme ça, elle est très belle (je me mords la lèvre)

-Et ???

- très triste aussi !!!

- oui je sais. Ses yeux sont tristes.

- Tu déprimes ? mais pourquoi avais je poser cette question ?

- hum non, disons que cette chanson me rappelle une personne. Son regard est soudainement triste.

- une ancienne petite amie

- on peut dire ça… c'est une personne dont j'étais très proche… mais qui m'a quitté !!!!

- oui je comprends… cette chanson te fait penser à elle… je connais bien ça !

-Ha bon, va y expliques

- Et bien disons que moi il y a une chanson qui me fait penser … heu à ma mère…

Il hoche la tête son regard est interrogatif.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- c'est confidentiel de Jean Jacques Goldman

-A oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié que tu l'aimais bien.

Je hoche la tête. Nous nous regardons un moment, sans dire un mot.

- tu as fini on y va ?

- hum, vas y toi c'est bon, moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher pour le moment, je pense que je vais rester en bas pour regarder un peu la télé…

Je me dirige vers le salon… allume la télé. Edward me suit.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué non plus… ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie ?

- Non pas du tout, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu restes ici pour moi… tu sais j'ai pas besoin de chaperon et je ne veux pas te priver de ton sommeil.

-Non c'est bon… et je ne suis pas ton chaperon !!!!

Il se dirige vers une armoire et l'ouvre

- Un dvd, ça te va ?

- oui pourquoi pas… tu proposes quoi ?

- Hum si je me souviens bien de tes goûts… on a le choix entre Armagedon, harry potter et la coupe de feu ou The best, sexe et intention.

- hum connais pas !!!

Il rit

- Encore une chose dont tu ne te souviens pas. Il me lance le boitier… tu as pourtant du le voir une centaine de fois.

Je lis le synopsis, ça à l'air pas mal. Je lui rends le boitier. Il insère le DVD dans le lecteur. Je me cale dans le divan. Edward s'éclipse un instant et reviens avec une couette.

POV Edward

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai le cœur en fête… je suis heureux… je sais c'est bête… Arrêtes de t'emballer Edward… Vous avez juste discuté et vous êtes tenu la main… C'est pas non plus le Pérou !!!! (Me dit une voix intérieure)… Mais qu'elle discussion punaise… 9 crimes… j'espère qu'elle aura su lire entre les lignes… Mais en même temps elle ne me connaît plus comme je le connais… et oui je la connais plus qu'elle ne se connait elle même… Cette idée me fait sourire…. Comment dois-je me comporter avec elle ?

Cette voix réapparait : ''Edward tu es un con…. Proftites… Putain elle est là, vous allez regarder un DVD ensemble… Et quel DVD… Sexe et intentions… tu pouvais pas faire de meilleur choix si tu veux la mettre dans ton lit. Allez fonce mon vieux.''

- Nonnnn. Chuchotais-je à voix haute, pour répondre à cette voix de démon.

Je ne voulais pas juste baiser Bella… j'avais besoin d'elle… elle est ma vie… mon oxygène…

Le temps de mes réflexions, j'étais allé à la cuisine, nous chercher de quoi grignoter pendant le film… et je m'empare à présent d'une couette. Je rejoins le salon et Bella (je soupire d'aise).

Elle est installée dans le salon, assise avec ces jambes replié sur ces fesses. Je lui mets la couverture sur elle.

-Pour ne pas avoir froid !!! Pour moi-même ''Mais si tu le souhaitais je pourrais te réchauffer moi aussi''

Elle me regarde surprise, aurais je formulé ma pensée à voix haute ??? Non la honte. Je la scrute du regard.

-Et toi… tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid… tu n'as pris qu'une seule couverture. Elle triture le bord de la couverture… serait elle nerveuse ?

- Hum disons, que je comptais un peu sur toi pour la partager… c'est ma couette et je n'en ai qu'une… donc… dis je en allant éteindre les lumières.

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle, tout en laissant un espace suffisant entre nous… la balle est dans son camp… je rêve ou elle rougit.

- Partageons… me dit elle avec une petite moue craquante.

Elle soulève la couverture, je m'y glisse… elle se rapproche de moi… nos genoux sont en contacts, je suis parcourus de frisson. ''A ce niveau là, t'es pire qu'une gamine ayant son premier béguin, vieux''

Je m'empare de la télécommande et mets le film en route.

- Bon plus de pop corn… mais j'ai trouvé des chocolats, Kinder et Choco bon, ça te va ?

Elle hoche la tête.

Bella est à fond dans le film…. Moi je la regarde discrètement… le film déroule… je n'y prête aucune attention… je suis perdu dans mes pensées, m'attardant sur notre dernière soirée DVD, hum les caresses de Bella, le goût et la douceur de se peau…

- Mais putain qu'elle salope cette Catherine !!!! dit elle

Je regarde l'écran, elle vient de chauffer Sébastien avant de le laisser en plan dans le fauteuil.

- Oui le coucher panier est excellent. Le pauvre Sébastien… les femmes sont des sadiques… elles aiment nous laisser en plan.

Elle rigole. Elle picore les kinder.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, une fille t'a déjà laissé en plan ??? Dit-elle curieuse.

Maintenant c'est moi qui rigole.

- Si tu savais…. Hum oui… il y a quelques mois, elle m'a laissé en plan en plein milieu.

J'accroche son regard.

- Ho c'est méchant ça… ça doit être une réelle salope cette fille… jamais je n'oserais faire ça… sauf si raisons plus que valable.

Là j'éclate de rire. Si seulement elle savait…

- Ho non, elle n'est pas comme ça… au contraire…

Elle hoche la tête dubitative et retournes dans le film.

- Sa te dérangerai, si je dépliais le canapé, je suis à mal installé ici, et j'aimerai m'allonger ?

- Si tu es fatigué, tu peux aller te coucher tu sais.

- Non je veux juste être mieux installé pour regarder le film.

- Ok tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non c'est bon…

Je mets le DVD sur pause, nous nous levons du divan. Je déplis le canapé et nous nous réinstallons, enfin mieux cette fois-ci, nous sommes allongés côte à côte. Je remets le dvd en route.

- Sa te dérange si je prends mes aises (je la regarde dubitatif)… Si je me sers de toi comme oreiller ?

- Non vas y !!! lui dis

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire…elle pose sa tête sur mon torse. Ces cheveux caressent mon cou. Hum j'aimais l'avoir ainsi auprès de moi… qu'elle effet avait elle sur moi… je devais me contrôler afin de me retenir… je l'aimais… mais ne voulais pas l'effrayer… je devais d'abords lui permettre de retrouver toutes ces capacités mentales… Heureusement j'arrivais à contrôler mon mental… mais pour ce qui était de mon corps… sa s'en était une autre histoire… Et merde… je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer… et Bella est collé à moi…. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte. J'essaie de me concentré sur le film… mais punaise pourquoi ai-je choisis ce film ????

Et la le choc…. Je sens une petite pression sur mon entre jambe… je sursaute….c'est Bella… elle s'est planté…. Au lieu de piocher dans le paquet de bonbons et bien elle a….

- Oups pardon ! me dit elle…. Son teint était rouge cramoisis.

- Pas grave !!!! (au contraire même).

Elle se détache de moi, mettant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Elle semble honteuse… Mon amour s'il te plaît, non, pas ça…. Est-ce que ça le ferait si je la reprenais dans mes bras…. Je l'observe… elle évite mon regard. Je me replonge dans le film, le vague à l'âme.

Après un petit moment, le film est terminé, il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Il va falloir que nous montions nous coucher. Alors que j'allais lui proposer, elle me pose une question.

- Dis Edward… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sur.

-On sa connait depuis longtemps en fait ? (j'hoche la tête) Depuis que nous sommes dans les couches ? (j'hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, ou veut elle en venir ?) Je voudrais comprendre….. On était proche ? Enfin je veux dire amis ?

- Hum on peut dire ça… oui on était, non plutôt on est amis ? Marmonnant pour moi-même ''Plus que ça même !!!

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Ouff elle n'avait pas entendu la fin… rattrapes toi Edward… trouves quelque chose à dire.

- Humm je me demandais si le fait de voir des photos de nous te permettrait de comprendre et peut être de te remémorer quelques souvenirs.

- ha oui…. J'aimerai beaucoup ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Mais je n'aimerai pas te priver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers afin d'aller chercher mes albums.

- t'inquiète… ça me dérange pas… de toute façon je suis insomniaque.

Je reviens m'installer auprès de Bella avec mes albums. Je l'invite à se rapprocher de moi afin de mieux voir les albums. Elle hésite un moment mais se rapproche. Cette fois ci- je pose un bras autour de son cou, la faisant ainsi ma prisonnière. Elle est figée telle une statue… De quoi à t'elle peur ?

Nous parcourons le premier album. C'est celui de notre dernier été. Pleins de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire… Je lui explique les anecdotes, les lieux, le pourquoi et le comment des photos.

- il me semble voir une étrangère qui me ressemble… dit-elle tristement.

Mes doigts caressent sa clavicule et s'attarde sur son épaule. Elle soupire d'aise. Hum l'espoir m'envahit… peut être que tout n'est pas perdu… je continu de feuilleter l'album. Au bout d'un petit moment, mon ange s'endort. Je la contemple, m'enivre de son odeur, avec mes doigts j'effleure sa joue, son nez, sa bouche… enfin je dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres…. Elle grogne… s'agite dans son sommeil

-Edward… hum Edward….

Le bonheur me submerge… elle rêve de moi… devrais je la réveillé ? Non ! non, c'est trop bon de l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras, de sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

Je la regarde dormir…. Peut être qu'en fait, sa perte de mémoire est une bonne chose… notre amitié était selon elle un frein à notre amour… vu qu'elle ne se souvient plus de moi en temps qu'ami…. Peut être que…. Je ne tarde pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée avec l'idée que peut être nous pourrions enfin être réunis.

POV BELLA

Je suis dans un immense salon…. Je ne le reconnais pas… il est très luxueux, de style ancien je dirais, je parcours la pièce du regard… et aperçois Edward, entrain de me regarder de haut en bas… Il est là affalé dans ce qui semble être un minuscule canapé… il me parle… Je lui réponds. C'est étrange… Je suis prisonnière de mon corps… je ne suis que spectatrice… Une autre personne… qui n'est pas moi, agi et parle à ma place.

-Alors je dénonce Cécile à sa Maman… Maman pette une durite… et sépare les tourtereaux… bouboubou… m'entendis-je dire.

-Mais à qui iront-elles confier leurs désespoirs ?

Nous rions d'un rire diabolique.

- Cécile à prévu d'aller passer un week-end avec courte. Il faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour activer son éveil sexuel….

- Je suis à ton service.

- Merci

Je m'assoie à califourchon sur le corps d'Edward… il ne semble pas surpris… au contraire. Miam, je le sens sous moi, au travers de nos vêtements… On dirait que le nature la bien fourni. Telle une tigresse, je me frotte à lui…. (C'est maintenant sur… se ne peut être moi). Mes mains commencent à déboutonner sa chemise… Etrange mes mains ne tremblent pas… au contraire elles ont l'air de très bien savoir se qu'elles font… lui pose ses mains fermes, sur mes cuisses, accompagnant mes mouvements… nos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre… Je détecte du désir dans ses yeux…. Pour les miens je ne serais que vous dire… je ne suis que spectatrice… Je me contente de regarder et de savourer ce moment…. Il soupire de plaisir.

- rhaaaa ce que c'est bon.

-hum Bella ce que tu es tendu !!!!

- Oui je sais, j'ai horreur que quelque chose me résiste, sa me donne une envie folle de sexe.

Mes mains se ballade sur son corps d'athlète. Ho mon dieu, sa y est j'y suis… merde… je rêve… je suis cette garce de Catherine… Je suis dans sexe et intentions… ho non… pas ça….

- J'ai horreur de ça moi aussi. Dit-il dans un souffle saccadé

- J'ai l'impression que de ton coté tu ne mollis pas toi !!!

- On dirait bien… oui.

- Ca avance avec la fille ?

J'embrasse ses mains.

- Plutôt bien ça va …. On avance.

- Est-ce que tu es arrivé à tes fins ?

J'accélère mes mouvements de bassins.

- ça ne serai tarder.

-Et bien préviens moi quand sa viendra en attendant…

Je dépose un baiser sur ces lèvres. Pose mon regard sur son sexe.

- Coucher panier.

Je pars le laissant seul.

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Non pas possible.

Tout à coup je me retrouve seule dans le noir. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu. Je suis dans une chambre… pour être plus précise… dans un lit…. Ho mon dieu… Edward est nu et sur moi !!!!! Il est tout en sueur et ces cheveux sont en bataille.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux juste que savourer ce moment… Et quel moment.

Edward est donc sur moi, son corps dominant le mien…. Je sens quelque chose dans mon bas ventre…. Ho my god… que sommes-nous entrain de faire ?…

Je suis sa prisonnière… prisonnière de ces mains expertes. L'une de ses mains enveloppe les miennes et les positionnent au dessus de nos têtes…. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Il entame de légers mouvements de bassins. Tout en m'embrassant… des baisers à la fois possessif, doux et langoureux. Jamais je n'airais cru être embrassé comme ça…. C'est un baiser digne des plus grands films. Nos corps s'épousent à merveille… j'essaie de bouger, de répondre à mouvements… mais je n'y arrive pas… ce que j'aimerais à ce moment là, pouvoir être maître de mon corps… Mais non. Sa bouche quitte mon visage…. Sa langue parcourt mon clavicule, mon cou… sa tête vient se nicher contre ma poitrine… Je suis en extase…. Mon corps tremble sous ces gestes si parfaits. Ses mouvements se font plus abrupt… Hum qu'elle sensation étrange… tout un coup je suis prise de bouffées de chaleur…. Puis cette fois ci j'ai très froid… mais pas un froid douloureux… je ne connais pas cette sensation… Est-ce ceci la jouissance ??? Je m'étonne moi-même à crier le nom d'Edward. Il me fait taire en enveloppant ma bouche avec la sienne…. Mêlant ainsi nos langues dans un tourbillon.

- Je t'aime ma Bella !!! Me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

…..

Et encore une fois le noir… je flotte… un sentiment de béatitude me submerge.

Encore une fois je me retrouve dans un lit… dans une chambre bleue… il me semble que c'est une chambre de fille…. Ho non c'est celle de Catherine…

Je suis en petite tenue, étendue sur le lit. Edward est au pied de celui-ci, en caleçon dans un tiroir… mais que fait-il dans un tiroir ? Tout à coup il s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres… il tiens un bâton avec au bout des petites plûmes.

- C'est maintenant à moi de te faire plaisir !!! me dit-il

Ho non…. Je me réveille… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'ouvre les yeux… c'est le matin… Je suis dans les bras d'Edward…. Nous avons du nous endormir dans le canapé… tout à coup une idée refait surfasse… Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller eux aussi. Il y a école aujourd'hui… Je tente de réveillé Edward… il grogne… Je le secoue.

-Edward… Edward réveilles toi.

- Hum Bella, arrêtes, laisse moi dormir…

-Edward, non réveilles toi… s'il te plait.

Il ouvre les yeux…

- Edward, on s'est endormi dans le canapé et les autres ne vont pas tarder a se réveiller.

Il regarde sa monte… à oui effectivement…

- oui.

Nous remontons les escaliers. Arriver à sa chambre, il me lâche ma main et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

- A toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre. M'installe dans mon lit… je tente de retrouver le sommeil… En vain je n'y arrive pas… ce rêve hante mes pensées et le fait de mettre retrouver au réveil dans ses bras et bien disons que c'est plutôt bizarre…Enfin ce qui aurait du me paraitre bizarre, me paressais plutôt normal… comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses… Pour ma première nuit dans les bras d'un homme je trouvais ca plutôt pas mal… et ce rêve… que dire… jamais je n'avais fait de rêve si explicite… qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Est ce que quelque chose à changer en moi ?… il me semble que je suis attiré par Edward….

Vu que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver le sommeil, je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche… qui je l'espère me fera remettre les idées en place.


	7. Chapter 7

POV BELLA

Vu que je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil, je décide d'aller prendre une douche…. Qui je l'espère me remettra les idées en place.

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain ou plutôt la salle de bain que je partage avec Edward. En effet, cette pièce sépare nos deux chambres et converge vers celle-ci.

J'ouvre la porte.

- Ho merde. Dit une voix

La vision d'horreur !!!! Au milieu de la salle de bain, en face aux miroirs se tient Emmett, Sans que je le veule forcement mon regard le parcours de haut en bas (à l' origine je ne suis pas une voyeuse). Il est torse nu, son slip en bas de ses jambes… On peut dire qu'il est bien battit…. Et la je remarque des bandes de cire qui recouvrent son bas ventre et son entre jambe. Il a une bande dans la main… il doit essayer de la retirer…. Il se retourne et remonte son pantalon… Ho mon dieu elle est toute petite…

- Oups pardon !!! Dis-je… sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il se rase les poils pubiens…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se retourner… je prends mes jambes à mon cou… tout en éclatant de rire…. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Ni une, ni deux, je fonce vers la chambre d'Alice, enfin fonce…. Enfin plutôt je marche à une allure quasiment normale avec cette foutue jambe.

Toc Toc Toc

-Alice, Alice… c'est Bella… je peux entrer ?

- oui entre.

Elle est assise à sa coiffeuse entrain de se maquiller. Je m'installe sur son lit.

- Bonjour la miss.

- Salut. Alice Alice (je pleure de rire) il faut que je te raconte un truc….

Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un regard interrogateur…

-Ben quoi ?

- Je viens de voir Emmett. Mon fou rire reprend de plus belle.

- Et alors ???

- et bien je plains Rosalie.

Elle me regarde incrédule.

- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et ben je peux te dire que ton frère en a une riquiqui…. J'en ai mal au ventre tellement je rigole.

- Quoi Bella, je comprends rien, expliques toi clairement.

- Et bien après cette nuit… et pour me remettre de mes émotions j'ai voulu allez prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. (Et zut… j'en ai déjà trop dit) et tu devineras jamais….

C'est ça Bella change de sujet…

- J'ai vu Emmett nu…

- Sérieux !!!

- Je te jure…

- Tu l'as vu sous la douche… mais que faisait t'il dans la salle de bain d'Edward.

- Non pas sous la douche…. Il était comment dire…. Entrain d'essayer de se raser…

- Non !!!! Elle éclate de rire. Et t'as vu quoi ?

- Tout malheureusement… Il était là, le slip en bas des jambes, les larmes aux yeux, et il avait de la cire et des bandes partout… il essayait d'en enlever une au moment ou je suis entré.

- Rhooo mais quel con celui là… elle aussi est prise d'un fou rire… Maissss queeeellll connnn… et il a dit quoi quand tu l'as vu ?

- heu juste ''Merde''

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Après il s'est retourné, moi je me suis excusé, enfin je crois… et je suis venue directement ici…

- Et bien le petit déjeuner risque d'être très drôle ce matin.

- Bon parlant de déjeuner je vais aller me préparer aussi… je te rejoins en bas ?

- Non, je te rejoins dans ta chambre… je veux descendre avec toi…. Je ne veux rien louper… dit Alice en rigolant.

Je la quitte et file me préparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard je suis prête, heureusement quand je suis rentrée, Emmett avait disparu… Oufff. Je me surprenais à rigoler toute seule…. Cette matinée étais vraiment bizarre, de un mon réveil… de deux, l'épisode dans la salle de bain… et de trois s'était plutôt étrange… ce matin était l'un des matins où la douleur ne se manifestait pas. Je n'eus pas réellement le temps de m'attarder à réfléchir à cette douleur… En effet, Alice venait de frapper à ma porte. Je la rejoins afin de descendre avec elle à la cuisine.

Emmett et Edward sont déjà installés à table. Esmée leur servant leurs petits déjeuners.

- Bonjour les filles. Alors Bella cette première nuit ? me demanda Esmée.

- On aurait pu rêver mieux !!!

Edward s'étrangle avec son jus d'orange.

Après avoir salué les autres, nous nous installons à table. En croisant le regard d'Emmett, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Lui détourne les yeux. Alice, à qui rien n'a échappé, rit. Edward nous regarde perdu. (Pauvre chou). Esmée nous sert le petit déjeuner. Je la remercie.

- ho fait les enfants… maintenant que vous êtes tous là… vous savez très bien que je toléré que vous dormiez en bas… mais j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à replier le canapé derrière vous !!!! Nous gronda Esmée.

- je le ferai après maman ! dit Edward en baissant la tête.

- C'est bon je vais le faire pour cette fois !!!

Esmée quitte la pièce.

- Et ben, y'en a qui n'ont pas dormi dans leur lit hier soir… nous taquina Emmett.

Emmett nous lance un regard plein de sous-entendus à Edward et à moi.

- La ferme Em !!!!

- oui exactement !!! répondis-je.

- Ben quoi je peux plus vous taquiner ?

Il me regarde.

- J'ai du louper un épisode là !!! s'écria Alice.

Au moment ou Emmett allait ouvrir la bouche.

- Emmett, arrêtes tout de suite… ou sinon….

- Sinon quoi, Bella… me dit' il en affichant un sourire de sadique perverse.

- Et bien disons, que si tu la boucle pas… je raconte à tout le monde, se que j'ai vu ce matin.

Le regard d'Edward passe de Emmett à moi, il est incrédule, perdu, il ne comprends rien… Quant à Alice, celle-ci est affalé sur la table pliée en deux.

- T'as rien vu… de toute façon…

- Tu veux parier….

- Je suis sure que tu n'as rien vu !!!! dit-il, il n'a pas l'air très sur de lui.

- Et bien je te dirais tout simplement, une petite tache de naissance d'environ un centimètre de diamètre… juste au dessus….

- Stop Bells.

- Ho mon dieu…. Non pas possible… Emmett tu à fait voir ta loute à Bella ! S'ecria Edward avant d'éclater de rire.

Emmett lui lance un regard assassin. Alice n'en peut plus. Emmett la fixe du doigt…

- Tu lu as raconté ?

- oui bien sur !! dis je en rigolant

- Et oui grand frère …. Que veux tu entre filles on se raconte tout enfin presque… n'est ce pas Bella ?

D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire de canapé ?

- Ho fait Emmett, pourquoi voulais-tu te raser à cet endroit ??? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet… et aussi un peu pour me venger d'Emmett et de toutes ces sales blagues.

- en quoi sa te regardes ? me rétorqua t'il.

- Non t'as essayer de te le raser ? demanda Edward.

Emmett Hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est suite à un pari avec Jasper….

- Et alors sa donne quoi ? demanda Alice

- Et bien maintenant Emmett a des rayures. Et e plus je plains Rosalie… car elle est toute petite.

Il lâche sa tartine, me regarde bizarrement. Je pense que jamais il n'aurait imaginé que je serais aller jusqu'à dire ça. Tout à coup cette brute s'avance vers moi, me prend tel un sac de patate et se dirige vers le salon. Son frère et sa sœur sur les talons, qui sont morts de rire.

Il me jette dans le divan.

- Tu vas voir si elle est riquiqui !!!!

Il me bloque et commence à me chatouiller. J'hurle, j'ai horreur des chatouilles, je crie au secours… personne ne viens m'aider….

Au bout d'un moment Edward se rapproche de nous….

- Dis Ed, tu veux pas me la tenir deux minutes ? lui demande Emmett

- A ton service. Retorqua t'il.

A ce moment Edward me ceinture, Alice elle est devant la télé, la main sur le ventre, elle est pliée en deux. A ce moment Emmett, enlève son bouton et baisse sa braguette.

- Alors comme ça tu veux voir le loup !!!!!

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…. Tu la lâches tout de suite… Emmet Ava Cullens, ca va pas la tête, dans ta chambre tout de suite. Cria Esmée. Allez vous préparer de suite, vous allez être en retard. On parlera de ça plus tard….

Je me redressais dans le canapé, les trois autres partir finir de se préparer me laissant seule avec Esmée.

- Désolé Bella… mes enfants sont de vrais diables…

- Non, ce n'était rien, on rigolait tout simplement.

La journée se passa tranquillement. J'avais passé une partie de la matinée avec Esmée dans la cuisine. Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, elle me raconté, des anecdotes de quand j'étais petite… voir même adolescente… Ce qui me fit bien rire, car en fait à ce que je voir j'ai toujours étais maladroite. Je lui avais demandé qu'elles étaient mes relations avec chaque membre de la famille Cullen avant mon accident, je lui avouais avoir vu un des albums photos d'Edward…

Esmée m'avait prise dans ces bras m'indiquant qu'elle m'avait toujours considéré comme sa deuxième fille et que je lui rendais bien (je me demande bien comment, p…. de cerveau) …. Quant à Alice, elle ne m'appris rien de plus que je ne savais déjà…. Je la connaissais depuis le jardin d'enfants et nous n'avions jamais été séparé plus de quelques jours de l'année… Pour Carlisle, par contre elle me surprit… moi qui pensais ne pas être proche de lui, j'appris que lors du décès de ma mère, mon père et Carlisle s'étaient arrangés de manière à ce que si il arrive malheur à mon père (et oui son métier est dangereux), Carlisle soit mon tuteur légal… j'en resté bouche baie…. Il devait vraiment tenir à moi pour me recueillir… me direz vous je m'en doute quand même un peu…. Vu ce qu'ils font pour moi en ce moment. Emmet, Esmée me raconta qu'en réalité l'épisode de ce matin ne la surprenait pas…. Lui a un caractère très taquin et moi en bonne victime, je démarre au quart de tour…mais bon je l'aimais bien quand même ce gros nounours sans cervelle…. (fanany dit ''ne me tue pas ma jumelle). Et enfin, Edward, ce cher Edward…. La c'était plus compliquer à avaler…. Esmée m'avait dit que nous étions très proche…. (Ca j'ai du mal à y croire) … il me considère comme sa sœur (flute je m'en doutais)…. Quand je lui demandais dans ces cas là pourquoi est ce qu'il m'évitait aujourd'hui… elle n'avait pas de réponses….

Toute la journée j'avais pensée à lui…. Ne sachant pas comment le comprendre…. Depuis la soirée de la veille, je pensais qu'il y à en réalité deux Edward…. Celui qui est froid, distant et qui se comporte comme un mufle…. Et le second celui de la vieille au soir… attentionné, câlin et taquin…. Et que pensée de moi vis-à-vis de lui… il est clair qu'avant nous étions amis…. Pourquoi ne l'étions nous plus maintenant…. Il me considérait comme sa sœur…. Pourtant mon cœur commençait à me dire, qu'il y avait anguille sous roche….

Vers les midis, Carlisle me tira de mes rêveries… Il était venu visiter la malade que je suis… Mon père aussi était passé, voir comment aller sa petite puce… il me manquait…. J'avais hâte de retourner chez moi avec lui….même si je me sentais bien chez les Cullen, mon père me manquait.

L'après midi, s'étirant, et en ayant marre de ne penser et fantasmer sur ce qui est ou pourrait être avec Edward, j'avais décidé de piquer un petit somme. Déjà le temps passerait plus vite et en plus j'aurais des heures de sommeil d'avance et je pourrais peu être rester éveiller plus longtemps ce soir…. Et peu être avoir Edward pour moi toute seule… Je m'endormi avec un Edward hantant mes pensées.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, Alice était assise au bord de mon lit…. Scrutant le moment où je me réveillerais…

- Hello ma belle…. Alors on joue à la princesse ? Me demanda Alice tout sourire.

- ben que veux tu j'attends mon prince…. Rétorquais-je

Nous rigolons ensemble…. Quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte…

- Entrez !!! criais-je

Esmée passa sa tête à la porte…

- Les filles, je voulais vous prévenir, je m'absente un heure, je vais en courses.

- Ok maman

- Ok Esmée.

Elle partie.

Je me retournais vers Alice.

- alors ta journée ???

- pas mal, Emmett était tout sucre, tout miel avec nous… Il avait trop peur qu'on l'ouvre devant Rosalie… et toi ta journée ?

- Longue. Je soupire

Elle s'approche de moi… je distingue une lueur étrange dans ces yeux…. Elle sautille presque dans mon lit.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé, hier soir !!!!

- quoi…. Cette nuit ? Feignant l'innocence.

Elle me pousse.

- Attends tu te fous de moi…. J'ai bien vu ce matin au petit déjeuner…. J'ai remarqué les regards plein de sous entendus que vous lancez Emmett, à toi et à Edward… aller qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Ben rien de spécial… Alice…. Qu'est que tu te mets en tête là…

- tu m'aimes plus hun oui….

Elle fait la moue. Je rigole…

- Ben rien de spécial, je me suis réveiller en plein nuit et j'avais faim… mais comme j'avais peur de descendre les escaliers toute seule…et ben il est venu m'aider… et après manger comme je n'étais pas fatigué …. On a décidé de regarder un film….

- Ho c'est tout mimi…. Edward….

- Quoi Edward ?

- Rien laisse tomber…. Et pourquoi le clic clac était déplié ?

- Hum, c'est simple, Edward voulait se mettre à l'aise….

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en repensant à ce qui c'était passé, à mon rêve et à mon réveil…. Je ne pouvais pas en parler avec elle… c'est son frère… Et en plus comme c'est pas clair dans ma tête….

- Oui c'est ça… mais bien sur… tu te fous vraiment de moi… enfin Bella je te connais mieux que personnes.

- Non sérieux je te jure !!!! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, non

- Bella tu ne sais pas mentir…

Le téléphone d'Alice se mit à sonner…. (Sauver par le gong) c'est un SMS, elle le regarde un instant… et ancre ensuite son regard sur le mien…

- Toi tu as de la chance, là maintenant je dois partir retrouver Jasper…. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre… dès que je rentre je te tire les vers du nez Isabella Marie Swan !!!!! me dit-elle en quittant la pièce…

Je sentais la colère monter en moi…. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance contre Alice…. Je ne voulais pas trop lui en parler… n'étant pas sur de moi-même…. Bon j'avais quelques heures pour mettre mes pensées au clair… je décidais donc, d'aller rédiger un peu mon journal intime (cadeau d'Esmée) dans le jardin, respirer l'air frais me ferais le plus grand bien….

Mon journal sur le bras je me dirigeais vers la porte. Encore en colère je l'ouvre à toute volée… J'entends un bruit sourd… quelqu'un tombe à terre…..


	8. Chapter 8

Voici la suite… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Bonne lecture

POV BELLA

Mon journal sur le bras je me dirigeais vers la porte. Encore en colère je l'ouvre à toute volée… J'entends un bruit sourd… quelqu'un tombe à terre…..

Je me précipite, je découvre Edward en sang…. Allongé à terre…. A demi conscient.

- Et merde… Edward…. Edward… Ca va… tu m'entends…. Edward c'est Bella…

Pas de réponse, je m'agenouille à côté de lui… pas de réaction… je le pris dans mes bras …. Son visage et son tee shirt étaient couverts de sang… beurkkk… Une partie de son visage n'est que tumescence. Il a la joue et l'œil gauche tout gonflé… Je suis un peu paniqué.

- Edward… Edward tu m'entends…. Ca va….

Il reprend peu à peu conscience et ouvre un œil….

- Et Edward…

Je suis soulagé…

- Aie…

Il porte la main à son visage… se focalise sur le sang sur sa main…. Le sang continu de couler… je le dépose contre le mur…

- Attends j'arrive !!!

- Je rentre dans ma chambre et me dirige directement vers la salle de bain à la recherche de coton…. Je commence à ouvrir tous les tiroirs… rien…. Nada … je continu… pas de coton en vue… je m'inquiète pour Edward… Je jure entre mes dents… Au bout de cinq minutes, je me résigne… et prend une serviette de bain. En repartant dans ma chambre, mes yeux se posent sur mon sac de toilette… Un éclair de génie… je pose la serviette sur mon lit…. Et me saisit d'un truc qui fera surement l'affaire… Je rejoins Edward… il est toujours affalé contre le mur… il est blême… mon pauvre petit chou… il a la tête en arrière et ses doigts pinçant ses narines.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé le coton …. (Je lui montrais ma trouvaille) mais je pense que cela fera l'affaire !!! Dis-je en souriant.

Il grimace et tente de reculer…. Je ne le laisse pas faire. Je me saisis de sa main…

- Ho Edward… fait pas l'enfant… je n'ai trouvé que ça…. Et il faut bien arrêter le saignement…

Ni une ni deux.. Je lui enfonce le tampax dans le pif. Nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre quelques secondes… puis voyant son visage je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire… Lui grogne et me lance un regard assassin.

Je tente de le relever… mais il est trop lourd pour moi…

- Edward… aide moi !!!

Je l'aide à se relever… posant son bras sur mon épaule pour lui faire appuis. Le pauvre il est salement amoché… nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre, lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Je me senti tout de suite soulagé… j'espérais que ce soit Carlisle.

Ce n'était qu'Emmett. En arrivant en haut des escaliers… il se mit lui aussi à rire.

- Alors frérot, on a ses ragnagnas…

Je rejoins son rire en regardant Edward… en effet, c'était plutôt comique… son tee shirt était taché de sang… une partie de son visage est enflée… et en plein milieu, de son nez sort un bout en coton avec au bout une ficelle qui pend jusqu'à son menton…

- Taaaa gueuleee !!!! Railla Edward à l'encontre de son frère.

Ou la il a l'air vexé…. Il me pousse, je me rattrape au mur… il me jette un regard et part se réfugier dans sa chambre en claquant la porte… Emmett et moi restons un moment immobile et silencieux.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Me questionna Emmett

- Ben je suis sorti de ma chambre… et il devait être derrière ma porte… Car il se l'est pris en pleine face !!!!

Le fou rire d'Emmett reprend…

- Qu'est ce qui foutait là ?

- Je sais pas…. Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller le voir…

- Non, non surtout pas, laisses le se calmer d'abord…Bon moi je descends je vais appeler Papa, il faut qu'il se fasse examiner.

- Ok…

Il descendit les escaliers… moi je me sentais coupable… et décidais donc d'aller le voir…

**POV EDWARD**

Je suis dans la cuisine, je viens de rentrer de l'école avec Alice… Je suis entrain de me restaurer… avec Alice nous partageons une tarte aux citrons… Ma mère nous informe à Alice et à moi que Bella dort dans sa chambre.

Une fois ma mère partie de la cuisine, Alice continua de me cuisiner comme à midi.

- Bon alors Edward, tu vas me dire se qu'il se passe avec Bella ? C'est quoi l'histoire du clic-clac ? dit elle d'un ton suppliant.

Je soupire et mords dans ma part de tarte.

- Ne me dis pas que toi et Bella …. Enfin vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

Non mais elle est folle…. Je fais non de la tête…

- T'as pas envie de me parlais… hein ouais !!!!!

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, lui faisant passer le message comme quoi je resterais muet comme une tombe… je ne souhaite pas aborder ce sujet là avec elle… Elle se lève brusquement.

- Tu veux rien me dire…. OK…. Je m'en fiche (je la regarde incrédule) si toi tu ne me dis rien…. Et bien Bella le fera….

Elle partit un sourire triomphant sir les lèvres…. Je l'entends monter les escaliers… ma mère arrive.

- Ca va fiston ? me demanda Esmée.

- Oui maman

- Ca n'a pas l'air !!!!

- Mais si t'inquiètes !!!!

Je me lève de ma chaise, débarrasse la table, l'air est pesant, je sens que j'étouffe, mais je ne veux pas parler à ma mère… Je l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la cuisine pour le salon.

Je souhaite jouer du piano… mais je ne peux pas… Bella dors… ''Fait chier''… du coup je décide d'allumer et de regarder la télé… Je n'y porte aucune attention…. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

''Alice arrivera t'elle à ces fins ? Bella se confiera t'elle à Alice ? Ou sera-t-elle résister ? J'en doute, elle est tenace cette petite teigne… et qu'est ce que Bella va lui dire ? Alice sera-t-elle tenir sa langue en ce qui concerne mes sentiments envers Bella ? J'espère… Et quels sont les sentiments de Bella à mon égard ?''

- Edward… mon bébé… je vais en course… je ne serais pas longue !!!! Me dis ma mère.

Elle me tira de mes rêveries.

- Quoi ???

Je lève la tête vers elle, elle est à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

- Je te disais… je vais en courses, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

- Edward, tu es sur que ça va ?

- Mais oui maman !!!! Je soupire. Je me retourne vers la télé.

- Tu sais où est Alice ?

- Avec Bella… je crois !

Elle ne me répondit pas, je l'entends monter les escaliers et les redescendre la minute d'après.

Me voilà tout seul, les filles sont en haut… Mais que peuvent elles bien se dire… c'est une vrai torture de ne pas savoir… ce que j'aimerais être une petite souris…

Afin de me changer les idées et d'arrêter de me tracasser, je décide d'aller dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs… peut être que j'arriverai à me changer les idées avec ma dissertation en anglais ... Et peut être même que j'arriverai à les entendre !!!!

Je me dirige vers ma chambre… pas un bruit… Je me mets à faire mes devoirs… mais le cœur n'y est pas… il est près de Bella !!! Mais que peut-elle bien dire à Alice ???

Prenant mon courage à deux mains… Je décide de jouer les curieux…et d'aller les écouter un peu… rien qu'un bref instant… Ca ne peut pas faire de mal…j'arrive à la porte de Bella… et y colle mon oreille… aucun bruit… bizarre… je m'y colle un peu plus. Et là… Le noir… je suis projeté en arrière.

Je tombe par terre… Je suis dans les nuages…. Aieee… Non plutôt en enfer… mon visage me brule… je sens quelque chose de chaud qui coule de mon nez… j'essaie de bouger… mais je reste paralyser… sombrant dans l'inconscience…

- Et merde… Edward…. Edward… Ca va… tu m'entends…. Edward c'est Bella…

J'entends une voix lointaine… on dirait la voix… le timbre d'un ange… J'entends mais je ne peux répondre… cette voix… mais c'est ma Bella… c'est elle mon ange…

- Edward… Edward tu m'entends…. Ca va….

Je sens qu'on me bouge, ça fait mal… mais en même temps… c'est d'une telle douceur… je suis dans ces bras… ma tête reposant sur ces genoux… Et merde… pour quoi faut-il qu'au moment où elle me prenne dans ces bras… moi je ne suis qu'une loque… j'aimerais tellement la prendre dans mes bras… J'ouvre les yeux et vois au dessus de moi… Une Bella terrifiée…

- Et Edward…

Je voulais lui demander ce qui se passait… pourquoi était elle si horrifiée, quand la douleur me ramena dans le présent…

- Aie…

Je porte la main à mon visage… Je sens le liquide sur ma main… Lorsque je me touche le visage… Une douleur fulgurante me traverse… Je regarde ma main et me focalise sur le sang qui est sur ma main…. Le sang continu de couler… Bella me dépose contre le mur.

- Attends j'arrive !!!

Elle s'éclipse… Mais ou va-t-elle ??? Pourquoi me laisse-t-elle ? Et là tout à coup tout me reviens en mémoire… j'avais voulu espionner Bella et je m'étais pris la porte en plaine tronche… Ho merde… Comment vais-je me justifier ???? Elle va me prendre pour un dingue… Coco t'as intérêt à trouver une excuse valable…

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard… serrant quelque chose dans sa main… Je ne pouvais pas distinguer ce que c'était.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé le coton …. (Elle déplit sa main et je vois un tampax) mais je pense que cela fera l'affaire !!! Dit-elle en souriant.

Un tampax, mais elle est folle. Il n'en est pas question, je suis pas une fille moi… Je tente de me reculer… Mais comment les filles font avec ces choses là… beurk… Et elle veut me mettre ça dans le nez… mais elle rêve…

Je grimace …. Elle me saisit la main… et ancre son regard au mien…

- Ho Edward… fait pas l'enfant… je n'ai trouvé que ça…. Et il faut bien arrêter le saignement…

Alors que j'allais riposter… Elle m'enfonce le tampax dans le pif. Nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre quelques secondes… je ne l'ai pas senti venir… ho la honte… Je voulais l'injurier… Mais quelque chose dans son regard m'en empêcha… puis elle éclate de rire… Moi je grogne et lui lance un regard assassin. La colère se mêle au sentiment de honte qui est le mien… Elle arrive à se foutre de moi….

Après réflexion, moi aussi je rigole… je dois avoir l'air malin avec ce truc dans le nez… Je ne peux réprimer un sourire. … Mes lèvres s'étirent vers mes oreilles… Mais il ne dure qu'un bref instant… sourire me fait mal !!!

Bella essaye de me relever… mais elle n'y arrive pas je dois être trop lourd pour elle…

- Edward… aide moi !!!

Nous nous relevons… Elle pose mon bras sur son épaule. Nous nous dirigions vers sa chambre, lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier.

''Ho non, quelqu'un va me voir… j'aperçois Emmett… Et merde… putain… fait chier !!!!''

- Alors frérot, on a ses ragnagnas… Dit-il après avoir explosé de rire.

''Connard''. Bella aussi rit.

- Taaaa gueuleee !!!!

Mais putain fait chier… comment je vais faire… super tout le monde va être au courant… qu'on m'a mis en tampax dans le nez … super… et Bella qui se marre… j'en peux plus… c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

Je quitte ses bras et me réfugie dans ma chambre…. Une fois seul… je jette le tampax à taire… et me réfugie dans mon lit…

**POV Bella**

Je suis devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, hésitante. Et s'il m'en voulait ??? Je n'ai pas fait exprès de le mettre au tapis… Ho et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que je risque ? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je frappe… pas de réponse… j'insiste… toujours rien…. C'est mauvais signe… je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise… Il est derrière cette porte, certainement entrain de bouder… ho et puis pourquoi je m'en fais… après tout je ne le connais quasiment pas… pourtant une partie de moi, une partie infime à envie de le consoler pourquoi ?… peut être parce que je m'en veux… je ne sais pas… et d'un autre côté, pourquoi n'en ferais je pour lui… d'ailleurs que faisait il derrière ma porte ? Tout ça commence réellement à me prendre la tête… au sens littéral du terme… pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète pour lui… il n'est rien pour moi… tout comme je ne suis rien pour lui… alors pourquoi est ce que je me sens coupable… je devrais d'abords penser à moi… mais pourtant…

D'un mouvement non réfléchi, j'ouvre la porte… l'entrebâille et y passe la tête, je scanne la chambre du regard…mais ne l'aperçois pas … durant un moment, je doute… il me semble pourtant l'avoir vu entrer ici… alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, je vois la couette bouger… en effet, il y a une masse sous la couette. Je décide de m'avancer tout doucement…

-Edward ? Chuchotais-je.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je m'approche, contourne le lit et m'assoie près de son corps. Il est emmitouflé sous la couette… Je tente de retirer la couette afin de découvrir sa tête.

-Edward, ça va ?

- Grrrr !!!!

Un grognement c'est mieux que rien… je retire la couette …

- J'aime voir la personne avec qui je discute !!! Dis-je.

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, le regard haineux… Bon ben c'est bon… maintenant je sais qu'il m'en veut.

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit il d'un ton sec.

- Savoir comment tu vas et aussi m'excuser !!!

- Si je te dis que je n'ai pas mal… tu me laisseras tranquille ?

Ok bon ben je le fais chier en fait… qu'est ce qui me retient de la laisser en plan là ?

- Hum je ne sais pas !!!

Il s'assoie dans le lit. Je mets ma main sur son bras pour le retenir. Je le regarde un instant… Tout doucement, ma main effleure sa blessure, mon doigt trace le contour de son œil, son souffle devient erratique … moi je ne respire pas, je retiens ma respiration… je contourne son nez…

- Tu es sur que ça ne te fais pas mal. Dis-je en retirant ma main.

- A ton avis ?

Il est toujours en colère… voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- Peut être aurais tu besoin d'un bisou magique ? Moi je sais que ça met du baume au cœur dis-je en rigolant.

Il me sourit, enfin !!! Et là, je me penche vers lui et dépose un tendre baiser au creux de son œil. Il me regarde tendrement, enfin il ne boude plus…

- Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder…

- hum.

- Oui Emmett l'a appelé.

Il se lève du lit et va s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

''Flashback'' : Je suis dans cette chambre. Assise sur le bureau avec Edward. Je suis sur ces genoux et nous rigolons.

- Ho mon dieu

- Quoi ??? Qu'est ce qu'il y a … je ressemble à un monstre c'est ça ?

Pas le temps ni l'envie de penser à ceci maintenant… mais pourtant c'est plutôt troublant… Edward et moi !!! Non pas possible, je m'en souviendrai… et sinon quelqu'un me l'aurait dis non ?

- Et ho Bella ?

Il me prend la main… encore un contact brulant… pourquoi ???

- Hum oui… non tu ne ressemble pas à un monstre…. Juste à la moitié d'un. Dis-je en rigolant

Il se renfrogne, lâche ma main et retourne sur sa chaise…

- HAHAHA trop drôle.

Son regard est triste…

- Désolé Edward… je…je … suis vraiment désolé.

Je m'avance et m'agenouille prés de lui. Son visage se radoucit.

- Pas besoin d'être désolé, voyons, ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.

Il me prend la main. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Bella je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses !!

- Ok…dis Edward… que faisais tu là… Je veux dire que faisais tu derrière ma porte ?

Le silence s'installe, il doit réfléchir, je le regarde, il fuit mon regard.

- Hum je cherchais Alice.

- A ok ! Dis-je tristement.

J'aurais aimé que se soit moi qu'il vienne voir… un silence pesant s'installe. Je me sens mal à l'aise… je pose mon regard sur le pied du lit.

- Hey mais c'est pinpin !!!!

- Quoi ?

Je lui montre du doigt mon nounours abandonné au pied du lit.

- Hum oui. Dit t'il gêné.

Je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras tel un trésor.

- Mais comment ce fait il que tu l'ais ?

Il est gêné et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Hum tu l'as oublié, et du coup je l'ai gardé…

- Et tu ne pensais pas me le rendre… Je ne savais pas que tu étais un voleur d'ours en peluche en plus.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire… lui aussi rigole.

On frappe à la porte.

- Oui.

C'est Carlisle et Esmée…

- Et ben, tu ne dois pas avoir si mal que ça vu que tu rigoles…. Dit Carlisle en s'approchant de lui.

Esmée est sur le pan de la porte.

- Bon Edward moi j'y vais.

- A toute à l'heure Bella.

Je pars avec mon nounours sous le bras et vais dans ma chambre….

Je m'installe sur le lit, assise en tailleur… durant quelques minutes, je contemple mon nounours.

Pourquoi se fait-il qu'il avait pinpin ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il ? Comment connaissait-il son existence ? Aucune idée !!! Pinpin c'est mon secret et oui avoir encore un nounours à 17 ans c'est grave, non ? En tout cas, il faudra qu'il éclaire ma lanterne.

Pourquoi n'ai-je quasi aucun souvenir ? Là les mêmes images d'Edward et moi au bureau m'assaille. Sommes-nous sortis ensemble ? Si oui quand ? Il me semble avoir vu dans sa chambre une photo de lui et Lauren, donc c'est que se ne devait pas être sérieux, si jamais il y a eut quoi que se soit entre nous !!! Il me semble me souvenir qu'Alice m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était resté un moment avec Lauren. Pourtant dans mon souvenir, je ne suis pas si jeune…

Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Je serre un peu plus mon petit singe.

En tout cas une chose est sure, son comportement envers moi aurais une explication… En effet, si jamais nous avions été ensemble, pourquoi avions nous rompus ? Qui en avait été l'instigateur ? Je pense que c'est lui, sinon pourquoi se comporterait-il ainsi avec moi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il adore souffler le chaud et le froid, un instant c'est le plus doux des hommes, il est attentionné, se comporte comme un grand frère… et l'instant d'après il est froid, comme si nous étions dans deux clans opposés en temps de guerre !!! Mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à me le retirai de la tête.

Est-ce cela éprouver de l'amour ? Parce que c'est une vrai prise de tête ma parole. C'est bien différent de ce que je ressentais pour Mike, mais étais je amoureuse de lui, je ne crois pas…

Voilà qu'en plus du mal de tête quasi incessant la migraine me guète, ha non, Bella reprends toi et bouges toi !!! Je me prends le visage dans les mains…je sens que mes joues sont humides, je reste abasourdi, je pleure… mais pour qu'elle raison… je ne suis pas pleurnicheuse d'habitude… et je n'ai pas mal au point d'en pleurer… alors pourquoi est ce que je pleure ??? Je ne peux pas pleurer un amour perdu… puisqu'il n'y en a pas…

J'ouvre ma table de nuit et prend deux dafalgan.

''Flashback : Edward et moi sommes dans le salon de ma maison, je pleure et lui me console.''

Mais pourquoi hante-t-il mes pensées ??? Et pourquoi je pleure ???… Et ces flashs qui m'assaillent, que veulent t'il dire ? Et le fait de ne pas me souvenir de lui, est ce que ça ne fausserait pas son image et les relations que je peux avoir avec les gens ? Mais pourquoi est ce que je me prends la tête, je devrais d'abords penser à moi et ne faire que m'amuser… pourquoi dans ces cas là, est ce que je ne pense qu'à lui ?

J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un… j'ai besoin que quelqu'un éclaire ma lanterne, sinon je vais tourner folle. Il faut que je passe à autre chose… A qui parler ? A Alice ? Non pas possible, elle est sa sœur… se serait trop bizarre… mais elle est la seule qui me connait… elle me connait mieux que moi-même… A qui pourrais je parlais d'autre ? A part à Mike, je ne vois pas… ou alors peut être Rosalie !!!

Poussant ma réflexion durant une petite heure, j'en viens à la conclusion suivante :

Je suis amoureuse d'Edward !!! Pourquoi et comment ? Ca je ne le sais pas… Je ne sais pas non plus comment lui me considère. Mais bon, je suis chez lui, le voit tous les jours… je n'ai plus qu'à le tester et savoir quels sont ces sentiments envers moi… et au pire si il n'y en a pas, je repars chez mon père. Il va falloir de je sonde son âme et son cœur, tout en m'amusant un peu… et oui on a qu'une vie !!!

Bon maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à réfléchir à mon plan.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. C'est Emmett.

- Bell's ton père vient d'arriver et on va bientôt prendre le diner… on attend plus qu'Alice et Jasper.

- Ok j'arrive.

J'enfile mes chaussons et suit Emmett, jusqu'au salon. J'entrais et aller directement dans les bras de mon père.

- Salut papa. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Hello ma puce… ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien papa et toi ?

- Ca roule, ca va très bien, la routine quoi !!! A part que ma petite fille me manque… Ce n'est pas pareille… sans toi à la maison.

Il me regarde de haut en bas.

- C'est vrai tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi bien portante et souriante depuis un bout de temps.

- Toi aussi tu me manques mon tit papa.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui !!!

- Hum, le médecin que je suis, dirai que si tu continus ainsi ta convalescence et bien je pense que d'ici quinze jours, tu pourras rentrer chez toi Bella. Dis Carlisle.

Carlisle pose une main sur l'épaule de Charlie… Charlie a un sourire qui s'étend jusque ses oreilles, il irradie de bonheur. Hum quinze jours et je rentre chez moi le bonheur… mais non en fait quinze jours c'est trop court… comment je vais faire avec Edward moi….

Je suis coupé de toute réflexion, Alice vient de franchir le seuil de la porte. Elle rit et crie.

- Et HO il y a quelqu'un ? Venez venez vite !!!

Nous nous avançons vers le couloir de l'entrée Alice est là avec à son bras une jeune fille, plutôt pas mal, une petite brune aux yeux marrons, on dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'un magasine.

- Ho mon dieu… Alisée… ma chérie. Dis Esmée.

- Marraine…

Elle s'avance l'une vers l'autre et s'embrasse.

- A ban ça lors… C'est Crevette. Dis Emmett.

Elle court vers lui et l'embrasse. Puis c'est au tour de Carlisle.

Ensuite elle se penche vers mon père et moi et se présente.

- Salut moi c'est Alisée.

- Moi c'est Bella et lui c'est mon père Charlie.

- Ha c'est toi Bella ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, Edward sort de la cuisine.

- Edy mon Edy…

- ho ma puce !!!!

Ils se sotte dans les bras, elle sautant et croisant ces jambes autour du torse d'Edward, lui la rattrapant… il rigole ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu Edward plus heureux. Et pourtant, la je ne me sens pas bien… il y a comme une brulure dans mon cœur… j'en ai le souffle coupé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous… Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Sur ce bonne lecture. Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**POV Bella**

- Ho ma puce !!!!

Il la repose à terre tout en la gardant dans ces bras… elle prend son menton dans sa main et regarde son visage.

- Ho Edward, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Il a embrassé une porte, celle de Bella… dit Emmett hilare.

Elle le regarde stupéfaite… Puis se tourne vers moi… je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

- T'es bien amoché en tout cas… C'est cassé ? dit-elle en se tournant ver Carlisle.

- Non ce n'est pas cassé heureusement… la prochaine fois fiston tu feras plus attention !!!!

- hum oui papa !!!

Il baisse les yeux.

- Bon mes enfants, si nous allions prendre l'apéritif dans le salon… qu'en dites vous ? demanda Esmée.

Tous vont dans le salon, mon père et moi sommes en retrait. Esmée tout en servant l'apéritif.

- Alors ma chérie, qu'est ce qui t'amènes si loin de la France ?

- Et ben, papa a été muté à Seattle, donc je l'ai suivit.

- et il y a longtemps que vous êtes arrivés ? Demanda Carlisle.

- il y a environ une semaine ?

- Une semaine, et tu n'as pas pensé prendre contact avec moi !!! Dit Edward, légèrement outrée.

- Ben je ne savais pas si je serais la bienvenue… vu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

- pouff espèce de crevette idiote !!! dit Emmett

- Voyons, tu fais partie de la famille !!! déclara Alice.

Je suis en retrait écoutant activement ce qui se dit. Je ne connais pas cette Alisée, mais la famille Cullen semble attachée à elle. Le fait qu'Alice dise qu'elle fasse partie de la famille… me donne une petite lueur d'espoir, même si je me sens jalouse… je sais que je ne devrais pas et que ce n'est pas bien… mais que voulais vous… elle est plutôt mignonne et en plus, elle semble proche d'Edward… ce que j'aimerais être à sa place.

- Alors Alisée tu es la pour de bon… (Elle acquiesce)… c'est génial ça…. Dit Emmett

- Oui c'est clair, il va falloir qu'on se fasse une sortie ensemble… comme au bon vieux temps. Dit Edward.

Un poignard dans le cœur aurait fait moins mal… que veut-t-il dire comme au bon vieux temps ?

- Ha oui, une virée shoping…. Rajouta Alice.

Alisée grimace, ce qui me fait rire. Un point commun…. Plus le temps passe et plus je suis jalouse… me remplacerait elle dans le cœur de ma meilleure amie ?

Les discussions futiles continuairent… Alice nous raconta leur rencontre au cinéma. Cependant, une sortie fut programmée pour le week end prochain… Une virée en boite afin de fêter le retour d'Alisée. Hum chouette..poufff

- Bon et si nous passions à table ? demanda Esmée…. Alisée tu restes avec nous ?

- Désolé marraine, je ne peux pas rester, papa m'attend pour manger !!!!

Parfait magnifique et aller bouges de là….

- D'accord ! dit Esmée attristée. Tu me promets de repasser bientôt ?

- Oui, si tu veux je peux passer demain après midi… J'ai pas cours… Enfin si papa me donne la permission !!!

- Il a intérêt !!!! dit Esmée sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Tous rient, sauf moi.

Après les aurevoirs, nous passons à table. Esmée nous a préparé un gratin dauphinois… miam miam. Alisée est le principal sujet de conversation ce soir… même mon père s'est prit au jeu. Alisée par ci Alisée par là… je commence à en avoir marre… la surprise d'Alice en l'apercevant au cinéma, le fait qu'elle ait bien grandi… qu'elle se soit bien développé (ça c'est Emmett), la joie de chacun de la retrouver… qu'elle n'habite pas très loin… poufff ras le bol… j'essaye de faire abstraction des discussions et me concentre sur mon assiette.

Une question me trotte quand même dans la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien y avoir entre elle et Edward ??? Je le regarde, tentant de percer son secret… dans ces yeux il y a une lueur étrange… qu'est ce que ça peut bien être? Malgré son visage tuméfié, il est magnifique… envoutant… je ne peux détacher mon regard de cet ange. Il s'aperçoit que je le scrute…. Il a l'air gêné. Il se penche sur son assiette et évite ainsi mon regard.

- Bella, ça va ? Me chuchote Alice.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondis-je.

Me perdant dans mes pensées, j'imagine Edward et cette Alisée… sur le perron de la villa s'embrassant… mes yeux me piquent… voila que des larmes apparaissent… Sales traitresses… Mais pourquoi je pleure… Il faut que je me calme.

- Excusez- moi !!!!

Je me lève de table et cours jusque ma chambre…

Les autres sont dans la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Charlie paniqué… c'est sa tête ?

- Ben elle allait très bien aujourd'hui ! dit Esmée

- Je ne sais pas moi !!! dit Alice

- C'est la culpabilité qui la ronge, elle a quand même frappé Eddy !!!! dit Emmett

- Ho toi la ferme !!! C'est bon on a compris !!!

- He mais c'est quoi ces mots !!!! Intervient Esmée.

- Pardon maman. Disent Edward et Emmett en même temps.

- Je vais aller la voir. dit Alice

- Attend je viens avec toi. Dit Carlisle.

Pendant ce temps.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre, je voulais être seule… être seul avec moi-même… pour pouvoir me laisser aller… Pourquoi me mettais-je dans cet état là ? Pourquoi est ce que je pleure pour un rien… Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas réellement… même si j'ai un doute… J'aime Edward… plus que je ne le devrais… Je me maudissais pour ça… de toute façon que pourrait il bien y avoir entre nous deux à part une simple amitié. C'est couru d'avance. Il y a cette fille… cette Alisée… pouff mais ce que je peux être idiote… Pourquoi m'enticher de lui ?

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier. Quelqu'un vient… Je ne veux voir personne. D'un bond je suis dans mon lit… Tout habillée sous la couette… faisant mine de dormir… Je ne veux pas être dérangé. Ma porte s'ouvre doucement… Il pourrait frapper quand même… Je distingue deux sorte de pas.. Un qui est léger et futile et l'autre plus abrupt, plus imposant…

- On dirait qu'elle dort. Dit une voix masculine que j'identifie comme étant celle de Carlisle.

- Hum on dirait bien !!! Dit Alice.

- Papa, dis c'est normal qu'elle dorme autant ?

L'un deux s'avance vers moi et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts… cette main capture une larme…

- Oui c'est normal… son cerveau a besoin de repos afin de se rétablir… on devrait la laisser seule !!!

J'entends qu'ils s'éloignent et la porte se referme. Je reste immobile quelques minutes… Même si les larmes elles continuent de couler.

- Bella, c'est pas bientôt fini cette comédie ? dit Alice d'une voix autoritaire.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle va peu être partir.

- Ho arrêtes, j'ai compris ton manège. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'ai montré….

Et laisses moi te dire que le métier d'actrice n'est pas fait pour toi.

Elle s'approche du lit. J'ouvre à demi mes yeux… elle s'assoie sur le lit.. Zut… qu'est ce qu'elle peu être têtue par moment.

- Bon aller maintenant j'en ai marre… Bella !!!

Elle me secoue. J'ouvre les yeux.

- Bella… pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Je ne pleure pas !!!

Elle prend une larme au bout de son doigt et me le tend afin que je le regarde.

- Et ça c'est quoi… c'est de la pluie ? … Tu as si mal à la tête que ça ? Car si c'est ça, je peux aller chercher papa.

- Non je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

-nBen alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mes larmes redoublèrent rien qu'à l'idée de lui confier se qui m'agace.

- Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a… tu m'inquiètes !!!

- Ho Alice…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je me blottis dans ces bras me laissant aller, versant tout mon saoul…

- Ho Alice si tu savais…

Elle me caresse les cheveux… se voulant réconfortante…

- Chut Bella chut, du calme… Dit à tata Alice ce qui te tracasse.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Alice… Désolé.

- Comment ça (elle a l'air blessée) Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas avoir de secrets l'une pour l'autre !!! Moi je te dis tout… Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas Alice…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle vexée. Tu sais je suis ouverte à tout.

- C'est à propos de ton frère…. Dis-je hésitante.

- Et ben quoi mon frère ?

Elle me relève, me tiens par les épaules… elle me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est à propos d'Edward ????

J'acquiesce.

- Si c'est pour son cocard, t'inquiètes… ça guérira.

- Mais non se n'est pas ça… je me fiche de son cocard… enfin non... mais…

Alice est perdue.

- Ben c'est quoi alors… qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Edward… Et pourquoi pleures-tu… il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non, enfin pas tout à fait… il ne l'a pas fait exprès…

- Bon Bella, expliques toi, je ne comprends rien du tout… qu'est ce que Edward t'a fait ?

Je garde le silence un instant… cherchant le courage au plus profond de mes entrailles. Alice me secoue.

- Alors Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit elle à la limite de la crise d'hystérie.

- Je … je …crois bien… que… que …. J'aime ton frère…

- Ben et alors, lui aussi t'aime bien… tu sais c'et pas cet accident qui aura raison de votre amitié… Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Mais non Alice, tu n'as pas compris… Je te dis que je crois que j'aime Edward !!!

- Ho…

A sa tête elle ne devait pas s'attendre à pareille révélation de ma part.

- Non pas possible… ho mais c'est génial ça !!!!

- Tu vois ça comme ça toi ???

- Ben oui… il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ma vieille… depuis le temps… que j'attends ça…

- A ben merci !!! Dis-je sèchement.

- Mais si tu aimes Edward… comme tu le prétends… Pourquoi tu pleures… c'est plutôt bien non ?

- a-t-on avis.

- Ben je sais pas justement… ce soir j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre.

- Ben attend tu as des yeux comme moi… Edward n'est pas libre…

- Comment ça pas libre ?

- Ben il sort avec Alisée !!!!

Elle a un fou rire… elle rigole alors que moi j'ai le cœur en miette… Génial comme amie…

- Contente que ça te fasse rire…

Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'arrête de rire.

- Tu es vraiment une nigaude toi parfois…. T'as craqué ton slip ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose entre Edward et Aly ?

Le souvenir d'elle dans ces bras me revient en mémoire…

- Ben tu as bien vu… comment elle lui a sauté au cou… leur étreinte…

Le fou rire d'Alice reprend…

- Be…Bella… t'es bête… c'…c'est….notre… cousine…

- ta quoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

- Notre cousine.

Et la une onde de bien être me submerge… mais quel soulagement… il est libre… il est libre… il est libre…comme l'air. Me murmure une voix dans ma tête.

- Et bien ma belle… pourquoi pleures tu cette fois-ci ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais… mais ces larmes me faisaient du bien…

- Ben il ne faut pas pleurer…. Ma puce.

Elle me prend dans ces bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment… Mais depuis quelques jours, je n'arrête pas de pleurer… je suis super émotive…

- C'est bizarre, tu devrais en parler à mon père…

- Merci j'y songerais…

- Bon revenons à nos moutons… que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu sais que Edward est célibataire ?

- Hum je ne sais pas…. Il faut que je réfléchisse… Pour l'instant je pense que je vais laisser couler les choses… je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi… et je ne voudrais pas me taper la honte… Imagine s'il n'est pas attiré par moi…

Je soupire…

- Mais non, ne laisse rien couler ma belle… si tu penses qu'Edward est quelqu'un qui laisse transparaitre ces sentiments et bien tu rêves ma belle… En plus… je sais que…

Elle me sourit.

- Que quoi ???

Un silence, elle semble réfléchir…

- toi tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore…

- Moi non !!!! dit-elle en tout innocence.

C'est clair elle me cache quelque chose. Mais la connaissant elle ne me dira rien… je la connais mon Alice.

- Bon aller Bella, il faut mettre un plan en place… il faut qu'Edward sache se que tu ressens pour lui…

- Un plan…. Arrêtes… Je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'y prendre… et en plus je te signale que dans 15 jours je rentre chez moi… et que je ne le reverrais plus… donc…c'est court 15 jours…

- Ben d'autant plus pour mettre le turbo alors.

Voila que maintenant elle joue les entremetteuses… Je la regarde et lui sourit, elle me rend un magnifique sourire. Elle s'empare de son portable et compose un numéro…

- Allo Rose…

-……

- J'ai besoin de toi….

-…..

- Oui c'est pour Bella…. Tu ne devineras jamais….

- ….

- Elle a besoin d'une sortie entre filles….

- …..

-Oui tout le tatouin…. Coiffure… manucure et maquillage… plus shopping…

-….

- Demain après midi… ça te va ?

-….

- Ok à demain… on se rejoint chez moi à 13h00. Kiss.

Elle raccroche et me regarde.

- Bon demain après midi, sortie entre fille… tu vas voir… on va y arriver…

Je rigole…

- Et ben, plus tard tu pourras faire marieuse !!! Dis-je en rigolant.

- Bon ça c'est ok… je m'occupe de ton bien être physique…. Mais là maintenant, il faudrait aller voir mon père… car tu n'as pas l'air bien mentalement… et avant de te sortir… Je souhaiterais m'assurer que tu ne cours aucun danger…

- Mais je te dis que ça va.

Et oui depuis que cette nouvelle était tombée…. Je me sentais légère… Comme libérée d'un poids.

- Fais moi plaisir… s'il te plait… elle me fit la moue.

Moue à laquelle je ne pouvais résister… et elle le savait… quelle traite…

Nous nous dirigions donc, main dans la main vers le bureau de Carlisle.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il est installé derrière son bureau entrain d'étudier un ouvrage… il lève les yeux vers nous.

- Hé les filles….

- Papa on peut te parler ? demanda Alice

- Oui bien sur… tu ne dors plus Bella !dit il avec une petite moue sarcastique et un ton faussement surpris… lui non plus n'avait pas était dupe.

- Non !!! Répondis-je gêné.

Il nous invite à nous installer dans les deux fauteuils en cuir en face de lui. Alice et moi nous installons… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela fait très formel.

- Alors qu'est ce que je peux pour vous… question d'argent de poche… de garçons… ou alors….

Il rigole… mais quel comique…

- Ben on a prévu une sortie entre filles demain après midi…

- A argent argent argent.

- Mais non papa… c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Bella… elle n'est pas dans son assiette… et je venais te demander conseils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça… Bella… tu as mal à la tête… tu as encore des douleurs ?

Tous deux me regardent.

- Je n'ai pas plus mal que d'habitude… j'ai toujours cette constante douleur mais je commence à m'y faire…

- Ok, il va falloir surveiller ça quand même… bon alors dans c'est cas là qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je hausse les épaules. Alice pose sa main sur mon bras.

- Papa, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non. … Ce n'est pas normal.

Carlisle se lève, contourne son bureau et s'approche de moi. Il me fait lever de la chaise. Il me regarde un moment. Se retourne vers son bureau et prend une petite lampe. Super osculation à domicile grrrr. Il promène la lampe face à mes yeux. Cette lumière est trop agressive.

- Hum … à d'accord Dit il.

Mais pourquoi il dit ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Alice tu veux bien aller chercher mon tensiomètre, s'il te plait, il est dans ma sacoche.

Alice se lève. Carlisle me regarde en me tenant le bras. Il ne pipe mot. Je commence à m'inquiéter... Me voila revenue dans mon rôle de fontaine… et c'est reparti… les vannes sont ouvertes… Alice tend l'appareil à son père. Celui-ci se muni de son stéthoscope et tensiomètre et il mesure ma tension. Après avoir enlevé le scratch de mon bras, il pose l'appareil sur son bureau et va se rassoir à son fauteuil. Il semble réfléchir tout en me fixant.

- Bella, demain je voudrais que tu fasses une prise de sang.

- Hum… Ok mais pourquoi ?

Le regard d'Alice n'arrêtait pas de faire le voyage de son père à moi.

- Ben ta tension est assez élevée… 18… Ce n'est pas normal ça… tes yeux sont injectés de sang et…. Si je ne te connaissais pas… et bien je dirais que tu es sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite.

Alice et moi éclatons de rire.

- Rassures-moi. Ce n'est pas le cas !!! demanda t'il confus.

- bien sur que non… je ne fume pas… si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Dis-je outrée.

Alice pleure de rire.

- Oui… je suis bête… je le sais bien… mais certains symptômes ne…. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… les résultats de ta prise de sang nous en apprendront plus.

Après un long silence, Alice et moi nous levons pour partir.

- Mais oui bien sur… mais qu'est ce que je suis bête…. Cria Carlisle.

Surprise je me retourne pour lui faire face. Il était maintenant debout, s'avançant vers nous.

- Dis-moi… Combien te reste-t-il de Dafalgan ?

- Hum je ne sais pas … pourquoi…Ils sont dans ma chambre.

Carlisle nous pousse de son chemin et se dirige vers ma chambre, Alice et moi sur ces talons.

- Ou sont-ils ?

- Ici.

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Lui et Alice se penchent pour regarder son contenu.

- Mais ma fille… tu es folle… Non mais ça ne va pas la tête… Dit-il énervé en se grattant le front.

- Ben quoi !!!!

- Mais tu en prends combien par jour ?

- Hum je ne sais pas je les compte pas.

- A ben ça tu m'étonnes…. Enfin Bella, en même pas une semaine tu t'es enfilé 5 boites…ça veut dire 100 cachets… tu te rends compte… Ce ne sont pas des bonbons.

Je rougis.

- Plus besoin de faire la prise de sang maintenant… bon et bien maintenant fini pour toi les dafalgan… je te les donnerai moi-même quand je jugerais que se sera utile.

- Un Bella shooté aux médocs… on aura tout vu !!! Dit Alice

Tiens je l'avais oublié celle là.

- HAHAHA… c'est pas drôle… (Je me retourne vers Carlisle)… c'est grave ?

- Non pas tant que ça… mais attention… Alice je voudrais que tu dormes avec Bella ce soir… elle doit rester sous surveillance.

- Ok papa… ho il faut que j'appelle Rose pour annuler.

Je soupire… moi qui voulais sortir un peu de cette maison.

- Non c'est bon Alice vous pourrez sortir… mais attention… je te confie Bella.

Alice toute joyeuse saute dans les bras de son père.

- Merci papa.

- Merci Carlisle.

-Bon les filles, il est l'heure, il se fait tard et vous avez besoin de repos… et Bella, si tu as mal à la tête… viens me voir…

- Ok.

Apres avoir dit bonne nuit, Carlisle pris congé. J'étais un peu rassuré de savoir ce qui m'arrivais, même si je me sentais bête d'avoir abusé des médicaments.

- Allez la droguée au lit. Me dit Alice en quittant ma chambre.

La matinée passa rapidement… et oui le fait d'être sujette au stress m'avait rapidement fait perdre le fil du temps… Alice a prévu une sortie entre fille… et je sens que ça va être pour ma poire… mais pourquoi m'étais-je confié à elle…. Maintenant je ne peux plus reculer…. Et si Edward lui ne m'aime pas… et en plus je me vois mal jouer les allumeuses… même si je sais que je peux être garce… je sais qu'avec lui je ne le ferais jamais… Et si jamais il m'aimait bien … que se passerait-il ????

Je nous imagine déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous lune, il me regarde avec un regard amoureux…. Sa langue parcourant ma clavicule… je boue sous ces mains expertes…. Elles caressent le bas de mon dos…. J'ai des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre…. Il revient vers ma bouche… je lui interdis l'accès… ça se mérite. Je sens sa main venir, doucement, subreptice sous mon tee shirt. Il s'arrête, il hésite, est-ce par peur ou par vice ? Ma main accompagnant le sienne, je le dirige vers mes seins, il en caresse un à pleine main….

Ho la la, non Bella non ne pense pas à ça…. C'est pas bien… tu te fais du mal pour rien…. Qui sait… peu être que lui ne te considère que comme une amie ou pire encore comme une sœur.

Vers 13h00, Alice et Rosalie, arrivent chez les Cullen. Après qu'Alice se soit changée, nous décollons vers Seattle. Ce que cela fait du bien de sortir de ces quatre murs… respirer l'air frais quel bonheur…. Rosalie conduit, Alice est derrière alors que je suis devant sur le siège passager. Nous en avions pour facilement trois quart d'heure de route. Rosalie avait prévue une multitude de Cd, de Patrick Bruel en passant par shakira et encore mieux la BO de twilight. Elle a une de ces cultures musicale. Alice nous refit un brief sur l'après midi… d'abords shopping, puis soins du corps et du visage et enfin coiffeur….

Selon elle, il me fallait une tenue pour la soirée de samedi soir et mes cheveux cette fois ci étaient selon Rose trop terne et ne me mettaient pas en valeur… Comme elle dit, il faut égayer un peu ce visage si je voulais faire tomber dans mes griffes un certain Edward CULLEN. Et voila le sujet et lancé… durant toute la route, elles me donnèrent leurs recommandations afin de séduire Edward… Rosalie imaginait une multitude de scénarios plus fous les uns que les autres… le rendre jaloux, le violer sur place… lui chanter une chanson…. Elle n'arrêtait pas… Et cette fois ci Alice ne me fut d'aucun secours… elle-même était pliée, se prenant au jeu avec Rose….

Lorsque nous arrivons au centre commercial, j'eus la nausée alors que les filles étaient super excitées. Trop de gens… trop de magasins… je me sens étouffé. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, elles se saisirent toutes deux par le bras…

- C'est pas le moment de te lambiner !!! me dit Alice.

- Allez c'est parti… cria Rosalie.

Nous entrons dans le premier magasin. Il a l'air très chic.

- Bon les filles, nous avons un planning très chargé… je propose que l'on se sépare afin de trouver une tenue pour Bella… et oui nous n'avons qu'une demie heure…

- OK. Dit rose qui filait déjà au travers des allées.

Alors que j'allais m'assoir directement sur l'un des sièges près des cabines d'essayage, Alice me tira par le bras…

- Aller Bella, fais un effort, tu veux que mon frère soit sous ton charme oui ou non ?

- poufffff.

Elle m'entraine vers les allées, c'est une folle je vous jure, elle me traine, s'arrête de temps et temps afin de remplir son panier.

- Aller Bella… se ne sont rien que des fringues… elles ne vont pas te manger…

- Va savoir !!!!

Durant quelques minutes elle continua à me trouver des tenues… moi je n'y voyais aucun intérêt… je n'avais jamais aimé faire les boutiques, je ne le faisais que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Arrivé aux cabines d'essayage, je craquais tout de même sur une tenue… une jupe noire… s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genou et un petit haut rouge… ceci me donnait un petit air… Rosalie siffle d'admiration… elle sait siffler… je suis étonné… quoique… Alice me regarde bouche bée.

Après avoir régler mes achats, nous nous dirigeons vers le salon. La sortie continua ainsi j'avais apprécié les massages et soins…. Cela fait du bien de se sentir dorloter. Le coiffeur ça c'est une autre histoire. Je ne voulais pas réellement changer de coiffure… et oui j'aime avoir les cheveux longs… c'est une torture…

- Alors mademoiselle, c'est pour une coupe ? me dit un grand jeune homme efféminé.

- Je vous préviens… vous ne toucher pas à ma longueur….

- Mais Mademoiselle…

- J'ai dit non !!!!!

Alice pris la parole…

- Franck laisses là elle grogne tout le temps mais elle ne mord pas. Enfin je crois dit elle avant d'éclater de rire….

- Bon alors qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- Hum je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en toute sincérité.

- Franck, Bella a besoin d'être rayonnante… elle doit aller à une soirée samedi et on ne doit voir qu'elle.

Le coiffeur fixa le plafond quelques instants… puis me regarda dans les yeux.

- Hum on ne touche pas à la longueur, irrésistible… c'est dans mes cordes….

Il m'indiqua un siège, durant plus d'une heure il s'affaira sur ma tignasse, à ce que je pouvais voir, j'avais le droit à une couleur…. Puis le shampoing et le soin… la coupe et enfin le brushing… Alice avait spécifié que je ne devais pas me voir avant la fin… le miroir qui était face à moi avait été couvert. En regardant par terre, je vis qu'il n'avait pas réellement couper beaucoup de cheveux. J'en fut soulagé.

Une fois terminé, il tourna le siège vers mes amies.

- Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Hum je ne sais pas…. Bella… tourne un peu pour voir….

Je fais un tour sur ma chaise, afin de leur montrer ma coiffure.

- Hum pas mal. Dit Alice.

- attends moi j'ai pas bien vu… tu peux recommencer ? me demanda Rosalie.

- bien sur ! Répondis-je.

- Encore Bella.

Elles me firent tourner sur moi même ainsi durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elles se fichaient de moi… elles avaient un fou rire les méchantes….

Après quelques minutes, le coiffeur découvre le miroir. Au premier regard, je ne me reconnais pas… mes cheveux ont maintenant un reflet rouge et sont brillants… il n'a pas touché à ma longueur, mais a juste joué avec ma mèche… le résultat est bluffant.

- Whaou… mais c'est….

- Merci.

- Si maintenant Edward n'est pas sous le charme, je ne m'appelle plus Rosalie Hale.

Alice se marre.

- Ou alors c'est qu'il est gaie…. Dit le coiffeur.

Nous rions toutes les trois.

Le chemin du retour se passa tranquillement. Je m'endormis au bout de dix minutes de route… et oui le manque d'habitudes. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé… merci les filles …

**POV EDWARD**

En rentrant à la maison, en fin d'après midi, je vis que les filles n'étaient pas là…. La maison était trop calme… Seules ma mère et ma cousine étaient dans la cuisine entrain de discuter et de se remémorer le bon vieux temps.

- C'est moi, je suis rentré !!!

- Hello cousin.

- Bonne journée mon chéri ?

- Oui maman. (Je me tourne vers Alisée) Tu te souviens de Jacob ? …. Jacob Black… Le gars de la push.

Elle acquiesce…

- Je l'ai invité à la soirée de demain…

Elle devient toute blanche.

- tu… tu … as invité le grand baraqué…le dieu vivant….

Je fais oui de la tête tout en rigolant.

- Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère. Dis-je afin d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie…

- Attends le Jacob… ton premier béguin !!!! Nous questionna ma mère.

- Hum…. Non. répondit-elle gênée.

- Les filles sont pas là ? Demandais-je à ma mère.

- Non, après midi shopping.

- A OK.

Du fait qu'elles ne soient pas là, je décide de profiter d'être seul et de ne pas risquer de provoquer un mal de tête à Bella pour me mettre au piano. Je m'installe sur le banc et laisse virevolter mes doigts sur les touches du piano. Sans m'en rendre compte, je joue et entonne…. Tout s'efface… de Patrick Bruel.

_Album: Rien Ne S'efface (2001)_

Je vais t'attendre au coin d'la rue  
À l'heure où les lumières s'éteignent  
Quand tu auras trop dansé, trop bu

A l'heure où ne restera plus  
Que mon bras pour poser ta peine,  
On partira ensemble une fois de plus

Tu m'embrasseras comme je déteste,  
Avec cette tendresse que tu mets si bien  
Entre toi et moi

Bien sûr que le temps a passé,  
Que notre histoire est terminée...  
Peut-être, mais peut-être pas pour moi

Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu reste là et rien ne passe...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour

Trois tours d'périph, fenêtre ouverte  
J'vois passer c'qu'on aurait pu être  
Oui, je t'en veux, mais moins qu'à moi

Et puis pourquoi m'avoir rappelé  
Pourquoi revenir me chercher  
Pour te voir rire, te voir pleurer sans moi...

Tu veux pas d'moi, tu veux pas m'perdre,  
Alors ce choix, j'le fais pour toi  
C'est moi qui pars

Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu reste là et rien ne passe...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour

Même si je sais que tout s'efface  
Tu le disais, chacun sa place...  
Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court  
La différence s'appelle l'amour

Laisse-moi venir de temps en temps  
Laisse-moi me dire qu'c'est comme avant...  
Laisse-moi partir, même si je ments,  
Laisse-moi me dire qu'avec le temps...

Même si je sais...

Cela fait du bien… je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps… mon piano…. Mon échappatoire…. L'instrument qui me permet de vider mon sac.

- Tu m'aimes bien…. Je t'aime tout court.

Ma mère me fit revenir à la réalité en applaudissant. Je me retourne et vois ma cousine pleurer…. Souffrirait-elle autant que moi… La porte d'entrée s'ouvre….

C'est Emmett, il revient de son entrainement de lutte. Il est accompagné de Jasper.

- Salut la compagnie !!!! Lança Emmett.

- Bonjour. Dis Jasper.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ma crevette. Dis Emmett

- Edward c'était tellement magique… magnifique… merci…. J'en suis toute retournée, quel talent !!!!!! Me félicite Alisée.

Alors qu'Emmett nous raconta sa journée, j'entends la voiture de Rosalie se garer devant la maison.

- Ho voila ma belle… dit Emmett tout enthousiaste.

Alice et Rosalie arrive dans le salon, un sourire calculateur et satisfait sur les lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore fait…. Elles vont directement dans les bras de leurs petits amis…. Pouff ce que l'amour et les amoureux me stressent. Après les embrassades, les filles se mettent de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs…. Dit Alice

Rose fit le bruit du roulement de tambour et le mima avec les mains.

- Voici la nouvelle et époustouflante Isabella Swan….

Elles s'écartèrent, un ange se posta sur le pas de la porte…. Et quel ange…. Waouh… je n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle créature…. Elle était tout simplement magnifique… époustouflante… Suis-je au paradis ???? C'est cheveux ainsi luisants font ressortir le bleu de ces yeux et la pâleur de se peau…. Mon cœur a un raté lorsque je parcours son corps du regard… elle est vêtue d'un haut rouge, et d'une jupe qui s'arrête juste au dessus du genou… ce qui me fait craquer…. Et oui… qui est l'imbécile qui a inventé ce vêtement… c'est une torture, ça en découvre tellement peu et trop à la fois… nous laissant sur notre faim…. Je dois me retenir de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras… ce qu'elle est belle… c'est mon aimé… mon rayon de soleil…. Et quel rayon…

- Alors ? Demanda Alice.

- Elle est belle hein !!!!! Fit Rose.

- Ho tu es magnifique ma chérie !!!! Dit ma mère.

Magnifique… poufff… ce n'est que doux euphémisme. Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle. Je reçois un coup dans les côtes.

- Edward …. Edward…. Arrête…. Fermes ta bouche…ou alors tu vas gober les mouches… me dit Alisée.

- Hum Bella tu es trop sex…. Dit Emmett.

- Hé toi …. Attention … rétorqua Rosalie…

J'ai envie de tuer Emmett, comment peut-il dire cela…. Sex…. Bien sur qu'elle est sexy mais il y a d'autres manières de le dire…. Non mais…. Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui en coller une devant tout le monde….

- He ho… Edward… tu es avec nous ? demanda Alice un sourire aux lèvres.

Tous me fixent… qu'est ce que je dois répondre… pourquoi on me parle…Ha oui la nouvelle coiffure de Bella…. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… pourtant celle-ci est ouverte…. Mon cerveau est annihilé par tant de beauté… je ne peux que la fixer. Je vois pourtant que son regard devient triste.

- Hum c'est pas mal… réussi je à bafouiller.

Je me sens mal à l'aise… mais Alisée qui me connait comme sa poche… vient à ma rescousse.

- Bella… tu vas faire des ravages samedi soir…. Je plains ton petit copain… enfin si tu en as un !!!!!

Et voila la boulette. Bella baisse la tête et rougie.

- Bon Edward… prépares toi je sens que demain on va devoir jouer les gardes du corps… railla Emmett.

Il tente de s'approcher de Bella… mais Rose la jalouse le retient.

Je grimace… je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des ravages… il est hors de question qu'un mec la reluque… je la veux pour moi seul… Quoique l'idée du garde du corps est plutôt alléchante.

Alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits, Bella est entrainée par les filles à l'étage. Ma mère a disparu. Il ne reste plus qu'Emmett et moi dans le salon… Au moment où j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre, Emmett s'approche de moi et me murmure :

- Alors petit frère… Bella te fait de l'effet….

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça…

- T'as de la bave là.

Il met son doigt au creux de mes lèvres. La honte.

- La ferme Emmett !!!!

Je vais me réfugier dans ma chambre…. Ca promet. Tout le monde est au courant que je suis attiré par Bella… sauf l'intéressé bien sur.

Ce soir, c'est vendredi soir… comme d'habitude, maman et papa vont se faire une sortie en amoureux, en nous laissant seuls à la maison…. Enfin seuls, non bien sur…Comme d'habitude Rosalie et Jasper vont dormir ici. Quant à Alisée… je me demande si elle a prévu de passer la soirée avec nous… Qu'est ce que les filles vont encore nous concocter.

- Bon les enfants je rejoins votre père… bonne soirée et soyez sage. Cria ma mère en bas des escaliers.

Peu de temps après j'entendis une voiture démarrer.

Emmett frappant à toutes les portes…

- Allez tous le monde en bas au salon.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV BELLA **

Je suis dans le salon avec Alisée … Et oui les filles sont avec leurs chéris…. Alisée et moi du coup faisons connaissance. J'apprends qu'elle est la fille de la sœur d'Esmée disparu il y a quelques années déjà… Esmée n'est autre que sa marraine… Au décès de sa mère, son père avait besoin de prendre l'air (pour la citer). Ils ont déménagé en France, pour y vivre durant quatre ans, dans une petite ville du Nord de la France, Valenciennes… Je ne connais pas… Mais son père avait le mal du pays… Ils sont donc venus se réinstaller ici… Elle est très proche des enfants Cullen… Ils ont été élevés ensemble. Elle me raconte comment elle les aime chacun à leur manière… Je m'en veux d'avoir été jalouse d'elle.

- Aller assez parlé de moi… A toi maintenant… je veux tout savoir de toi… car à ce qu'il parait tu fais presque parti de la famille…

Je lui raconte ma petite histoire… le décès de ma mère…. Mon accident cérébral… ainsi que mes bonnes résolutions… sans toutefois mentionner les sentiments que j'ai pour Edward…. Et oui on se connait si peu… et elle reste sa cousine…

- Et tu es célibataire, alors….

- Depuis quelques temps oui…

- Et ben encore une chose en commun.

Je ris.

- Et sinon tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

Elle me regarde fixement…. Je me sens rougir et me mord la lèvre.

- Non et toi !!! Mentis-je, tentant d'éviter qu'elle s'éternise sur le sujet de mes amours…. Enfin presque amour…

- Hum pas vraiment… je sors d'une histoire plutôt difficile, j'ai envie de m'amuser… mais n'empêche que si je croise un dieu vivant je lui saute dessus. Et surtout j'attends demain… car j'ai une vengeance à prendre…

Je la regarde et attends qu'elle continue…. Mais elle ne le fait pas… Elle éclate de rire… cette fille respire la joie de vivre… c'est plaisant à voir… elle a piqué ma curiosité.

- Là tu en as trop dit ou pas assez !!!!

Elle me raconte son histoire avec son premier béguin…. Avec Jacob Black… le beau gosse de la Push… Et le vent qu'elle c'est prise alors qu'elle voulait l'embrasser.

Je ris.

- Bon ben bon courage pour ta vengeance… et si je vois un dieu vivant je te le mets sous le coude. Dis-je en rigolant. Et la soirée de demain nous permettra de nous rincer l'œil…

- Oui c'est sur… En plus j'ai invité des copines… le clan de citrons… je pense que ce sera une soirée mémorable…

- Oui je le pense aussi… mémorable tu dis… j'attends de voir….

- Ben tu verras qu'avec les citronnées ça va être excellent.

- Ok !!!! Répondis-je.

Elle regarde sa montre… ou là il est déjà 19h00. Je devrais rentrer… sinon mon père va me trucider…

- Toi aussi tu as un papa poule…. Plaisantais-je.

- Oui…

Nous rions ensemble… Elle prit vite congé en me demandant d'embrasser les autres.

- A demain… me dit-elle

- Kiss…. Répondis-je.

Alors que j'allais monter dans ma chambre, Emmett me convia au salon. Quelques minutes après tout le monde étaient là.

- Bon alors les parents ne sont pas là… Il y a longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait une soirée tous ensemble… Donc plutôt que de rester chacun dans notre coin à ne rien faire… lança Emmett.

- Parles pour toi… s'époumona Jasper qui serre un peu plus Alice dans ces bras…

Aucun doute sur leurs plans à ces deux là….

- On pourrait passer une soirée sympa… renchéris Rosalie.

- Ok pour moi. Dit Alice

- Pour moi aussi. Edward.

- Idem pour moi. Dis je.

- Bon alors tu proposes quoi ? demanda Jasper

- Soirée DVD !!!! dit Rosalie.

- Ho non…. Pas de soirée DVD… après vous allez encore me laisser en plan avec Bella… se renfrogna Edward.

Ho mais quel con…. Ben vas y dit le si ça te fait chier de rester avec moi me dis je pour moi-même….

- Mais non idiot… je pensais à un jeu rigolo…

- Bon alors accouches… dis Jasper.

- Actions/Vérités.

- Emmett et ces idées farfelues….

- Quoi mais c'est un jeu de gamins….dit Edward.

- Hum pas mal… moi je suis. Dit Alice.

- Oui génial… Il y a trop de cachoteries en ce moment… des vérités ont besoins d'être formulées à voix haute… Dit Rose ne me fixant.

Je me sens gênée, prise au piège. Si je me lève et vais dans ma chambre… Ils auront compris que quelque chose cloche… Poufff… je suis bloquée…Et je suis sure qu'Alice va la jouer à la traite….

- Alors c'est bon…. Adjugé vendu…. Les filles vous vous occupez de la bouffe et nous des boissons… nous proposa Emmett.

Après avoir tout préparé et posée sur la table du salon, nous nous installons… Alice et Jasper dans un fauteuil, Rosalie et Emmett assis par terre et Edward et moi dans le divan… chacun d'un côté, il a l'air tendu… tout autant que moi pourquoi ????

- Bon aller c'est parti !!!! cria Emmett

- Aller c'est parti !!!! S'enthousiasma Emmett en tapant dans ses mains.

- Qui commence ? Demanda Alice.

- ben moi bien sur !!!! répondit Emmett

Tous éclatons de rire…. C'est pas l'arrogance qui va l'étouffer lui….

Le jeu démarre et démarre très fort… Emmett a vraiment le cerveau dérangé…. Jasper doit trouver les couleurs de nos sous vêtements… pour Alice pas de problème… pour sa sœur non plus car on voit les brettelles de son soutiens gorge… et pour moi c'est plus compliqué… il réfléchit un instant…. Après avoir énuméré plusieurs couleurs il n'a toujours pas trouvé.

- Dis Edward tu veux pas m'aider et regarder ses sous vêtements pour moi ?

Il grogne…. Et se s'éloigne un peu plus de moi…. Il est crispé…. Je le regarde… il me fuit… je le sens mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !!!

- Bon puisqu'Edward ne se prend pas au jeu… tu as perdu Jazz… bon Bella quelle est ta couleur ??? demanda Emmett

- Hum… Violet…. Enfin je crois !!!

Pour le faire enrager, je soulève mon pull et vérifie…. Alice et Rosalie qui ne sont pas dupes rient de concert.

- Mon amour c'est pour toi…. Action ou vérité ?

- Hum vérité… dit Alice

- Alors dis-nous ta plus grande honte…

- Et ben j'avais quinze ans…. C'était la première fois que je dormais chez Jasper et Rosalie… donc c'était le matin, j'étais comme qui dirai entrain de faire la grosse commission… quand tout à coup la porte c'est ouverte (petit moment de silence elle devient rouge)… c'était le père de Rosalie et Jazz… j'étais pétrifié et lui mort de rire… vive ma première rencontre avec mon beau père…

Tous nous rions…

- Ho non … t'es sérieuse… mon père n'en a jamais parlé !!!! dit Rose

- Encore heureux !!!!

- Rosalie à toi…. Action ou vérité ???

- Hum action.

- Très bien… je souhaiterais que tu mimes une personne ayant recours à des plaisirs solitaires….

Elle s'exécute…. Nous sommes tous mort de rire… même Edward se déride… Enfin.

- Aller Edward …. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Ok…. Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hum quel a été ton plus gros vent avec une fille ?

Hum question intéressante …. Il parcourt la pièce des yeux… se passe la main dans les cheveux… il a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise…. Lui aussi aurait il des choses à cacher ?

Il commence à parler tout en regardant le sol…

- Hum je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas mettre pris de vent !!!!

- Edward… tu es obligé de dire la vérité !!!! S'énerva jasper.

Je vois les autres jubiler… Et surtout Alice, pourquoi ???

Edward soupire.

- Ok…. Bon et ben un soir j'étais avec une fille… et une chose en entrainant une autre, nous nous sommes embrassés, nous nous sommes câlinés et les choses sont allés un peu plus loin et au moment fatidique et ben j'ai littéralement valdingué par terre… elle m'a repoussé vraiment violement.

Tous rigolent…. Moi non, je suis hébété… je le fixe… il me fixe aussi… je me perds dans son regard… Comment une fille a t'elle pu le repousser… Il est trop chou… jamais j'aurais osé moi !!! Alice me sortie de mes rêveries.

- Qui c'était cette fille ??? Demanda Alice sur un ton bizarre.

Elle a l'air vexé que son frère et des secrets pour elle. Ou alors elle en sait déjà beaucoup trop.

- Non Alice j'ai répondu à la question et ce n'est pas ton tour… il rigole content de son effet.

Alice regarde Rosalie.

- Alors Edward qui c'était et c'était quand ? demande Rose en venant à la rescousse de sa belle sœur.

- Désolé Rose, ça ne marchera pas… tu n'avais le droit qu'à une question !!!!

Il me fixe… cela me gêne…car sans qu'il ait voulu délivrer le nom de cette fille… je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Je haie cette fille et lui… mais bon je suis bête… il ne m'appartient pas… même si moi je lui ai déjà donné mon cœur…

Le jeu continua… Edward ne pris plus vérité, juste des actions… il veut vraiment garder son secret …

C'est à mon tour… Rosalie me demande si je choisi action ou vérité… j'ai trop peur des questions qu'elle pourrait me poser… Les vérités sont trop dangereuses… surtout avec Edward à mes côtés. Après quelques messes basses échangées avec Alice, Rosalie me regarde avec des yeux pétillants… je m'attends au pire… elle me pose la question suivante :

- Très bien Bella… je souhaite, non nous voulons… que tu embrasses la personne que tu préfères dans cette pièce.

**POV EDWARD**

- Très bien Bella… je souhaite, non nous voulons… que tu embrasses la personne que tu préfères dans cette pièce. La question se répète dans ma tête…

Embrasser…houlà je jubile intérieurement. Car il ne faut pas être Einstein pour faire le calcul… Jazz est avec Alice, et Emmett avec Rosalie… donc il ne reste plus que moi… Je serais heureux qu'elle m'embrasse même si …. Je préférerai que se ne soit pas par obligation… Mais bon c'est mieux que rien.

Je la regarde… Elle est rouge cramoisie… elle à l'air gênée. Elle nous regarde tous… puis elle sourit… ces yeux brillent d'une nouvelle lueur… de la malice… de l'espièglerie ???

Elle se rapproche de moi tel un félin… pose une de ces mains sur mes épaules… un frisson me parcours… ce qu'elle peut avoir la peau douce… Je me fige… attention Edward… ne te trahi pas… Oseras t'elle le faire… elle semble douter… aura-t-elle assez de cran ? Il ne faut pas que je réponde à ce baiser… que je m'y perde… Son regard se vrille au mien… elle s'approche… doucement… tout doucement… nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre… Mon regard se perd dans le siens… mon souffle devient court… je sens les regards des autres sur nous… je jurerais qu'ils retiennent leurs souffles. Elle s'approche un peu plus… se mord la lèvre et passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure… ce que ce geste peu être sensuel… je vais craquer… je le sais… Tant pis pour ce qui va suivre… je ne peux plus tenir… Je m'avance un peu… nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre…

Tout à coup elle me laisse en plan… et se jette sur Alice. Je frôle la crise cardiaque… Elle roule une pelle à Alice… leurs langues se mêlant délicatement… Je devrais être écœuré… mais ceci est le geste le plus sensuel que j'ai jamais vu… dommage que ce soit avec ma sœur… c'est trop sexy…. Quel cran qu'elle a… Je vois Rosalie… bouche bée, la bouche ouverte formant un O. Jasper est horrifié, ses yeux sont révulsés et il a une main sur la bouche… quand à Emmett… il n'en loupe pas une miette, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un fois ce baiser terminé, Bella vient se rassoir près de moi. Elle me chuchote un désolé.

- ho Bella tu es trop chaude !!!! s'écria Emmett

Rosalie est bluffée… elle ne réagi même pas à la remarque d'Emmett

- Je vous ai bien eu !!!! dit ma Bella

- Ben ça tu peux le dire !dit Alice en retraçant avec ces doigts le contour de sa bouche.

- Bon donc c'est à mon tour …. Et bien (elle se tourne vers moi) à toi Edward !!!

- Vérité !!! Les mots fusent de ma bouche avant que je n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Cette fille me fait tourner la tête…

Je la vois se frotter les mains….

- Bon alors qui est cette fille qui t'as mis un vent ?

Ho la merde…. Non elle ne peut pas me poser cette question là…. Pas elle.

- Crois moi tu ne voudrais pas savoir…

Je vois les autres s'approcher de nous… il ne me semble pour tant pas avoir murmuré.

- aller Edward… c'est le jeu … tu dois répondre… et bien sur que si que je veux savoir…

- Tu es sure.

Elle acquiesce… Je me lance…

- Et bien c'est toi….

Le silence… elle reste bouche bée… je regarde les autres eux aussi sont sous le choc… Alice dit quelque chose… mais je n'entends pas… je suis concentré sur la réaction de Bella.

Son visage passe par toutes les couleurs… du blanc, au vert et enfin au rouge… je vois que son regard est plein de questions….

- Heu on vous laisse les enfants… Dit Alice… en entrainant Jasper…

- Attends c'est encore mieux que dans les films !!!! dit Emmett.

Alice lui donne un coup de pied dans la cheville. Les quatre quittent la pièce… je me retrouve seul avec Bella…. Le moment des explications est arrivé…

Je la regarde, elle a l'air perdue dans ces pensées… elle est hébétée… ce qu'elle peut avoir l'air fragile à cet instant précis…

- Bella…. Comment ça va ? Dis-je en murmurant…

- Moi Comment ça…moi et…. Bredouille-t-elle…

Tenterait-elle de se souvenir…. Ou est elle choqué de ce qui c'est passé même si elle n'en a aucun souvenir …

- Je veux dire toi et moi … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ???

Je me lève et fais le tour du salon… j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes… de faire les cents pas… la nostalgie du passé, du moment où il pouvait y avoir un nous me submerge… ma Bella me manque.

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ?

La question à un million….Si seulement je pouvais avoir la réponse…

- Je ne sais pas…

J'aimerai moi aussi qu'elle se souvienne.

-Nous étions proches alors… nous sommes sortis ensemble ?

- Assez… Mais nous n'avons jamais été un vrai couple…

Bien que j'aurais aimé… aimer dire que Bella est ma petite amie qu'elle est à moi…

Elle grimace…

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que … que…. Je t'avais repoussé… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Je lui raconte l'histoire, juste les faits… je ne dévoile pas mes sentiments… j'ai trop peur qu'elle-même soit effrayée et qu'elle me rejette. Cette soirée, ce dvd, et notre rapprochement… puis enfin la enfin ma chute…

- A ce moment là, tu venais de te mettre en couple avec Mike…

Le fait de prononcer ce nom provoque en moi une vague de rage et d'amertume… je me crispe… il ne perd rien pour attendre… Je la scrute… j'essais de comprendre la moindre de ces réactions… elle semble réfléchir ou peut être tenterait elle de se souvenir…

- C'est pour ça que maintenant tu es froid et distant avec moi… c'est parce que je t'ai repoussé ???

Je m'approche d'elle, elle a les coudes sur ces genoux et la tête dans les mains… je ne peux pas voir son visage… mais j'entends et perçois l'émotion qu'il y a dans sa voix…

- Je ne suis pas froid avec toi…

- Ah ben alors je me demande bien ce que c'est quand tu es froid avec une personne !!! dit elle avec amertume…

Elle relève la tête et me fixe… je baisse les yeux…. Je suis mal à l'aise… j'aimerai lui dire… lui dire toute la vérité… mais je ne peux pas…

- Mais non Bella… ce n'est pas ça… tu ne comprends pas…

Elle ne peut pas comprendre… pas immédiatement… elle est le soleil de ma vie… celle qui me donne envie de me lever le matin… mais je ne peux pas lui dire… pas maintenant… elle ne me connaît pas encore assez… enfin ne se souvient plus de moi. Je pose ma main sur son genou… j'ai besoin de la toucher… les gestes expriment les choses qu'on ne peut dire…

- Ben si je ne comprends pas…expliques moi…

Je me lance… Elle me fixe son visage exprime à la fois de la curiosité et de la colère… avec c'est cheveux en pagaille ce qu'elle peut être jolie… jolie comme un cœur…

- Bella… (je cherche mon courage)… tu ne te souviens même pas de moi et puis vu comment cela c'est fini la dernière fois…. (Elle me regarde ne doit pas tout comprendre… je m'explique)… Après tu m'as évité durant 3 jours… 3 long jours… tu ne voulais plus me parler… tu t'enfuyais lorsque je t'approchais… et tu as eu ce puta… d'accident… J'ai eu très peur, peur que tu meurs… puis ensuite quand tu as commencé à aller mieux j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette… Mais tu m'avais oublié et je voulais tenter ma chance, je voulais risquer…. Que l'on se retrouve petit à petit….

C'est bizarre je me livre à elle… et ces yeux exprime de la fureur… Pourquoi ????

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès de ne pas me souvenir… que j'ai voulu ce qui m'est arrivé ??

Non bien sur que non… je fais non de la tête je suis à court de mots. Elle pleure… ce que j'aimerais la consoler… mais je ne peux pas… quelque chose m'en empêche.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas conne… les médecins ne m'ont pas enlevé la compréhension… je suis sûr que si tu me l'avais dis et bien j'aurais compris.

Ca je sais merci… mais je te connais Bella aurais tu réellement compris.

- Ni toi ni moi n'en sommes sûr !!!! Cette réponse avait fusée… pourquoi je ne sais pas…

- tu es ignoble… tu te dis mon ami mais pourtant tu as laissé le mensonge s'installer durant des mois… pourquoi ????

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… enfin si j'avais trop peur de la perdre… Je tente de poser ma main sur son genou… elle la repousse avec le revers de sa main… elle a l'air super en colère…

- Je te déteste Edward Cullen !!!!

Elle est en pleurs, et cours vers les escaliers. Je suis choqué, je n'ai pas la force de courir après elle…. elle vient de m'enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur… j'en ai du mal à respirer… Elle me déteste… elle me déteste… pourtant moi je l'aime… je l'aime à en crever… mais elle me déteste… je l'ai perdue.

**POV Bella**

Je suis prise dans le jeu… Je m'amuse… c'est à mon tour de poser une question ou de donner une action… Qui sera ma victime. Je l'ai regarde tous… Mon regard tombe sur Edward. Oserais-je lui poser la question qui me brule les lèvres ???

- Bon donc c'est à mon tour …. Et bien (je me tourne vers lui) à toi Edward !!!

- Vérité !!!

Je me frotte les mains… C'est trop facile.

- Bon alors qui est cette fille qui t'as mis un vent ?

Il blêmit.

- Crois moi tu ne voudrais pas savoir…

Je vois les autres s'approcher de nous… Les mots d'Edward ne semblent que murmures.

- aller Edward… c'est le jeu … tu dois répondre… et bien sur que si que je veux savoir…

- Tu es sure.

J'acquiesce.

- Et bien c'est toi….

Moi… qu'est ce qu'il veut dire… je ne dois pas avoir tout saisi… Moi… Comment cela peut-il être moi… Edward et moi…. Je dois rêver… c'est ça c'est un rêve et je vais me réveiller ou alors c'est une farce… une mauvaise blague… Il me mène en bateau… moi embrassant Edward… moi faisant des choses pas très catholique avec lui… Quand est ce que ça c'est passé ? Lui et moi !!! Étions-nous un couple ? Avons-nous rompus ? Pourquoi l'avais je repoussé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?? je fouille, chercher après mes souvenirs… rien je ne vois rien… je ne me souviens de rien.

- Bella…. Comment ça va ?

Il me semble que ce n'est que murmure… Je remarque que les autres sont partis… Je suis seule avec lui… je suis plutôt mal à l'aise… Il connaît des choses sur moi… des choses intimes… des choses que même moi j'ignore…

- Moi Comment ça…moi et…. Bredouillais-je…

Je tente en vain de me souvenir…Je suis douée pour oublié les choses douloureuses ou mauvaises… mais ceci ne peut être une mauvaise chose non ???

- Je veux dire toi et moi … Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ???

Je sens de la colère et de l'humiliation monter en moi… Je me sens trahi… pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ??? Il se lève et fait le tour du salon… J'attends une réponse… Elle ne vient pas.

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup… et en plus il faut que je lui tire les vers du nez…

-Nous étions proches alors… nous sommes sortis ensemble ?

- Assez… Mais nous n'avons jamais été un vrai couple…

Ok ben je voulais une réponse… Pourquoi jamais un couple… Etais je juste une partenaire de cul… pourquoi ne voulait il pas de moi pour petite amie ??? car moi jamais je n'aurais refusé …

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que … que…. Je t'avais repoussé… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il me raconte les faits dans les moindres détails, les gestes, les attouchements… Sans toutefois décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti… Qu'avait il ressenti à ce moment précis ??? Je voulais savoir… enfin cela vient confirmer l'idée que je ne sois qu'une partenaire sexuelle. Du sexe et rien d'autre.

- A ce moment là, tu venais de te mettre en couple avec Mike…

Hum… j'étais avec Mike… Je fais le calcul… c'est tout de même récent…. Je me suis mise avec Mike à la mi-novembre… j'ai eu mon accident le 2 décembre… Je l'avais repoussé… l'histoire se tient … Je ne suis pas une garce… Mais pourquoi a-t-il ce comportement avec moi ???

- C'est pour ça que maintenant tu es froid et distant avec moi… c'est parce que je t'ai repoussé ??? Sans que je m'y attende… ma voix déraille.

Je commence à avoir la migraine… c'est trop de choses à assimiler d'un coup.

- Je ne suis pas froid avec toi… s'offusqua-t-il

Mais bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu…

- Ah ben alors je me demande bien ce que c'est quand tu es froid avec une personne !!! Dis-je avec amertume…

Je le fixe… Il baisse les yeux…

- Mais non Bella… ce n'est pas ça… tu ne comprends pas…

Il pose sa main sur mon genou…

- Ben si je ne comprends pas…expliques moi… Sous l'effet de la colère ma réponse fuse.

- Bella…tu ne te souviens même pas de moi et puis vu comment cela c'est fini la dernière fois… Après tu m'as évité durant 3 jours… 3 long jours… tu ne voulais plus me parler… tu t'enfuyais lorsque je t'approchais… et tu as eu ce puta… d'accident… J'ai eu très peur, peur que tu meurs… puis ensuite quand tu as commencé à aller mieux j'ai eu peur que tu me rejette… Mais tu m'avais oublié et je voulais tenter ma chance, je voulais risquer…. Que l'on se retrouve petit à petit….

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès de ne pas me souvenir… que j'ai voulu ce qui m'est arrivé ??

Là je suis à la limite de l'explosion… ça tambourine dans mes tempes… Sans que je le veuille des larmes coulent sur mes joues… Je pleure… de colère ou de tristesse… je ne serais le dire… Il me prend dans ses bras… Je l'esquive… Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié…

- Tu sais je ne suis pas conne… les médecins ne m'ont pas enlevé la compréhension… je suis sûr que si tu me l'avais dis et bien j'aurais compris.

- Ni toi ni moi n'en sommes sûr !!!! Cette réponse avait fusée… pourquoi je ne sais pas…

- tu es ignoble… tu te dis mon ami mais pourtant tu as laissé le mensonge s'installer durant des mois… pourquoi ????

J'attends qu'il se défende… j'attends des explications… mais rien… il ne pipe mots… il n'ose pas m'affronter…

Il tente de poser sa main sur mon genou… Je la repousse

- Je te déteste Edward Cullen !!!!

Je me lève en pleurs… et cours me réfugier dans ma chambre… Comment à t'il pu me faire ça… pourquoi ???? Comment ???? Pourquoi…


	11. Chapter 11

**POV BELLA**

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi… Je viens de me réveiller… Il est 14h30… Et non je ne suis pas une marmotte… Et oui la nuit a été dure… J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer… Et oui encore… Je le déteste… J'ai cru l'aimer mais non cette folie est passée. Au diable Edward CULLEN. Il m'a menti. Il m'a trahi. Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ??? Et puis chacun fera sa vie de son côté. Hier j'ai pris une grande décision… Et oui je sais encore une… Mais celle-ci je compte la mettre en pratique… Je veux reprendre une vie normale… Que veut dire normale ??? Et bien j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit… Edward n'est pas le seul homme sur terre. Et je ne suis pas en sucre… J'en ai marre de me faire dorloter… Dès aujourd'hui, je retourne chez moi, chez mon père… Je ne veux plus vivre chez les Cullen… Je ne veux plus vivre à ses côtés. Je veux vivre une vie….Ma vie… J'ai 17 ans et non 70… J'ai envie de m'amuser… D'aller à l'école… Et peu être que… Carpe Diem…

Alors que je sors de la douche en serviette, quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre… Je ne réponds pas… J'ai trop peur que se soit lui… De toute façon personne ne peut rentrer, le verrou est tiré.

- Ho Bella, c'est moi… Ouvre, je sais que tu es réveillée… J'ai entendu la douche se couper. Me dit Alice qui est derrière la porte.

- Reviens dans cinq minutes… Je m'habille.

- Ho sois pas prude… Je t'ai déjà vu en petite tenue… aller ouvres cette fichue porte…

Je me dépêche de m'habiller… Elle tambourine toujours la porte… J'ouvre tout en finissant d'enfiler et de boutonner mon jean.

- Ha enfin… Me dit Alice qui avait un plateau dans les mains

- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger… Tu dois avoir faim…

Exact… Elle me tend le plateau je le prends et m'installe sur mon lit… Mon sauveur… Oui j'ai faim… mais je ne voulais pas descendre et risquer de le croiser… Elle me regarde le temps que je mange… Je suis mal à l'aise… Son regard me transperce…

- Ca va toi ??? demanda-t-elle.

Il me semble percevoir de la crainte dans sa voix.

- On ne peut mieux…

Je ne voulais pas discuter de la soirée d'hier… Je veux l'oublier… L'effacer de ma mémoire… Ca fait trop mal… Je veux passer à autre chose… Je ne veux plus souffrir… Mais je sens qu'Alice à un avis différent la dessus. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon petit déjeuner.

- J'ai eu vent de ta soirée hier… Je suis désolée.

Pas autant que moi !!! Je ne lui réponds pas et continue de manger.

- Bella… mon frère est un IDIOT…

J'acquiesce.

- Mais sa reste un homme… Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à mal…

Ben voyons.

- Tu étais au courant toi ??? Dis-je en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Elle baisse la tête, j'en étais sûre… Après un long moment de silence elle me répond enfin.

- Hum oui, je l'ai su le jour où tu es arrivée ici… mais…. Mais il m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret… et après quand toi tu m'as dit que… que enfin tu vois… Je pensais pouvoir vous aider à vous rapprocher… Mais vous êtes pire que Roméo et Juliette…

Elle rigole… Moi je rie jaune…

- Tu es sûr que ça va toi ??? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois…

- Oui t'inquiètes je fais aller.

Elle s'approche de moi.

- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là… la puce…

- Oui je sais merci… Mais là tout de suite… je n'en ai pas envie…

Le silence se réinstalle…

- Dis tu l'aime mon frère ?… Je veux dire…

- Tu le sais très bien non ? Mais je suis perdue… Il m'a menti… Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance après ça ??? Dis-je en la coupant.

Elle acquiesce…

- Tu sais Bella… Je pense que lui est fou de toi… Mais il a trop d'égo pour te le montrer…

- Et alors… Je ne vais pas me mettre à ses pieds quand même… Et puis de toute façon j'en ai marre de ces histoires… Je n'ai pas besoin de me compliquer la vie… Dans l'immédiat je veux m'amuser et profiter… Dis-je en la coupant. Je ne voulais pas entendre quelqu'un le défendre.

- Tu as raison… mais…

- Pas de mais, Alice, s'il te plait !!!! J'insiste bien sur cette phrase…

- Oui mais…

- J'ai dit non Alice... Le sujet et clos…

Je me lève du lit… vais à mon armoire et sors mon sac de voyage… Je la vois acquiescer tristement…Waouh Alice a capitulé… J'ai gagné… waouh.

- Bon maintenant j'ai plein de truc à faire… Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, Alice, mais je dois me préparer, téléphoner à mon père, et après préparer mes sacs…

Alors que je la pousse vers la porte elle se retourne brusquement… J'en perds mon équilibre…

- Comment ça faire tes sacs ????

- Je souhaiterais rentrer chez moi. Dis-je en toute franchise.

- Tu n'es pas bien ici ???

- Si, enfin plus maintenant… j'ai besoin de m'éloigner… Et de retrouver mes repères…

Elle semble choquée… Elle a les larmes aux yeux… Cela me rend triste.

- Alice… Ce n'est pas comme si je partais à l'autre bout du pays… Je te rappelle que j'habite à cinq minutes d'ici…

- Oui mais se ne sera pas pareil… Tu veux partir quand ???

- Je ne sais pas le plus tôt possible, cela dépendra de mon père…

- Tu viens au moins ce soir ???

- Quoi ce soir…

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié… on est samedi… sortie en boite…

- Hum je ne sais pas…

- Aller Bell's, on va s'amuser…

Il est vrai que cela me ferais du bien de sortir… Ne plus être enfermée… Rencontrer du monde… M'amuser… Mettre mes bonnes résolutions en pratique…

- Bon aller pourquoi pas…

Alice sautille dans la pièce… Elle me donne le tournis…

- Génial… Cria-t-elle à mes oreilles en m'embrassant…

- On doit y être pour qu'elle heure ???

- Hum 18h30, on rejoint Alisée et ses cops… puis on va manger et ensuite sortie en boite…

Je regarde ma montre, il est 17h20

- A oui quand même et ben je suis à la bourre alors…

- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ?

Elle prend mon poignet et regarde l'heure…

- Effectivement, mais on a le temps… Je vais t'aider à te préparer…

Après avoir choisi et enfilé mes vêtements (la tenue achetée lors de la sortie entre filles) me coiffer et me maquiller. Il est 17h55 … Dans cinq minutes nous devons partir… Alice qui est partie quelques minutes plus tôt afin de se préparer est maintenant sur le pas de ma porte…

- On y go ???

- Aller c'est parti…

Je pris mon sac et bras dessus bras dessous, nous rejoignîmes les autres… Edward est là lui aussi… j'essaie de ne pas le regarder… Mais c'est peine perdue… Je ne peux m'en empêcher… Il a le regard triste… Bella ne craques pas… Souviens-toi… souviens toi de ce qu'il a fait…. Laisses le mariner dans son jus…

Nous montons en voitures… Alice, Jasper et Edward dans la Volvo… Rosalie, Emmett et moi dans la jeep. Direction le Paradis de la Bière… Où nous attendent Alisée et son clan de citrons comme elle l'appelle.

Le paradis de la bière, l'un de mes bars préférés… J'adore cette ambiance… Nous entrons dans le café, L'ambiance est tamisée, il fait quasiment noir… Nous cherchons Alisée… Elle n'a pas l'air d'être là… Nous avançons jusqu'au fond de la salle, prêts à nous installer à une table quand tout à coup elle déboule avec une autre fille.

- A vous voilà. Cria-t-elle pour qu'on l'entende…

- Salut ma crevette… Dit Emmett.

- On est là. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une table déjà bien remplie.

Nous convergeons tous vers la table… Alice et Jasper devant… Les filles et moi juste après et enfin Edward qui traine les pieds derrière…

- Bon les filles voici ma famille… (En nous pointant du doigt chacun notre tour) Emmett, Edward et Alice… Mes couz. Jasper et Rose les citrons d'Alice et d'Emmett et enfin Bella, une amie de la famille…

Nous faisons les saluts usuels et nous nous serrons la main.

- Bon vous autres (dit elle en regardant du côté de notre table) je vous présente les citrons… Hélène, le shérif Adjoint dévergondé (nous rions quel surnom, elle-même sourie… Elle a l'air super gentille). Puis Caro, ensuite Krikri, la nympho (Emmett n'arrive plus à retenir son fou rire, Rosalie le pince), puis Lodie plus souvent appelé Godlie (tient Godlie… pas mal le surnom)

Après avoir fini les présentations et pris commande auprès de la serveuse… Jasper pose une question.

- Ho fait c'est quoi cette histoire de citrons… Des fans de fruits… Vous faites de la cuisine ??? Demanda-t-il naïvement.

Toutes les filles se mettent à rire… Nous nous attendons la réponse. Je regarde Alice puis Rose, elles aussi semblent perdues.

Alisée se calme et répond : ''Et bien vois tu, le clan des citrons regroupe des folasses qui adorent délirer et qui sont fan de fictions lemon…

Toutes répètent les mêmes phrases et en même temps :

**Soyez bénites mes chères acolytes !**

**Que le lemon soit en vous a chaque instant de votre existence ****  
****Priez pour le s*** et la perversité**

Nous étions écroulés de rire… c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hum j'aime ces filles !!! Ca c'est Emmett.

Rosalie lui met une claque derrière la tête.

Mon rire redouble… ces filles sont vraiment givrées.

- Et encore tu ne connais pas nos commandements !!!! Assura Hélène.

- A l'origine nous sommes quatre à avoir fondé le club !!! Repris Alisée. ''Moi-même, Caro, Hélène ici présentes et Aurore.

Aurore, il ne me semble pas avoir vu cette fille, je les regarde toutes tentant de me rappeler leur nom ou surnom. Alisée voyant que je cherche.

- Aurore n'est pas là. Elle a malheureusement était retenue ailleurs.

- Par son kinder !!! dit Lodie.

Encore une fois, elles se marrent toutes, moi je suis perdue, elles se marrent vraiment pour un rien.

- Non ma jumelle m'a confié son kinder pour la soirée !!! dit Hélène.

Ensuite après avoir fouillée dans son sac, je la vois sortir un big Kinder Surprise. Elle le pose au centre de la table.

Maintenant, moi aussi je suis prise d'un fou rire, c'est filles sont vraiment folles… Adorablement délurées et givrées.

Je me permets de poser une question.

- Ta jumelle, folle de Kinder ???

- Non c'est un de nos délires, elle compare Robert Pattinson à un Kinder … Car il est à croquer (ben ça je veux bien la croire) et ce n'est pas réellement ma jumelle… quoique en y réfléchissant on peut se poser la question.

Elle rigole… Cette fille a une joie de vivre incroyable.

- En effet, elles sont en symbiose, c'est hallucinant, tu verrais ça… les mêmes goûts, les même mimiques c'est fou… A des centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autres, elles ont les mêmes idées pour leurs fictions… c'est hallucinant. Dit celle qui était Caro.

- Tu verrais quand tu les a devant toi toutes les deux… Elles finissent la phrase de l'autre, trop bizarre. Là c'était Krikri qui avait parlé.

Et ben c'est plutôt étrange… Mais ça a l'air Cool…

Le temps passe, elles nous racontent quelques anecdotes… Nous buvons leurs paroles… Emmett et Jasper sont comme deux poissons dans l'eau. Nous les filles, nous écoutions et nous instruisions… De temps à autre je jette un œil vers Edward… Et oui je ne peux m'en empêcher… Je voudrais l'ignorer mais je n'y arrive pas… Il rit, on dirait qu'il s'amuse bien… Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Krikri. Elle pose sa main au dessus de la sienne… Il ne se retire pas… Cela n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça…

Je regarde la Christine, elle a un put… de sourire aguicheur, j'ai bien envie de lui faire ravaler. Mais bon qui ne pourrait pas tomber sous le charme d'Edward, je suis bien tombée dans le piège moi. Elle lui parle, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui dit. Je reporte mon regard sur lui, il sourit, même s'il semble gêné, il se passe la main dans les cheveux (mais il tient toujours sa main). Ils sont penchés sur la table à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je boue intérieurement. Ils continuent de parler. Elle se mord la lèvre d'une manière qui voudrait être sexy mais non. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et ils se lèvent… partant dans l'arrière salle.

Alors que je sors prendre l'air, quelqu'un me suit, je n'ose pas me retourner pour voir qui c'est. Arrivée dehors je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais et me retourne… Ce ne sont qu'Alice et Alisée… Dommage j'aurai espéré quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bella, ça va ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

- Oui ça va !

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Rajouta Alisée.

- Oui tout va bien, je voulais juste prendre l'air … On étouffe là dedans.

- Ok. Dit Alisée.

Elle regarde Alice puis retourne à l'intérieur. Alice me regarde mais ne me parles pas. Je pense qu'elle a vu ce qui clochait entre Edward et cette Chrichri. Elle sait ce que je ressens… Enfin je pense. Je devrais l'ignorer le détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Je regarde Alice, elle est face au mur juste en face moi, même pas un mètre nous sépare. Ses yeux traduisent bien le fond de sa pensée. Je m'avance vers elle, elle en fait de même. Elle me prend dans ses bras toujours pas de mots. Cette étreinte dure un moment, cela fait du bien, je me sens épaulée. Je me décolle et elle me prend la main.

- On y retourne ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Aller.

Quelques temps après je dirai une bonne demie heure et après avoir payé l'addition, nous disons au revoir aux amies d'Alisée. Je suis surprise d'apprendre que Christine nous suit. Elle monte avec Edward tandis qu'Alisée monte dans la voiture d'Emmett. Nous partons en direction du Duplex. La boite la plus branchée du coin.

Durant le trajet vers le Duplex, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Heureusement que le trajet n'a pas duré pas trop longtemps. Nous sommes arrivés avant l'autre voiture. Lorsque nous descendons. Il y a un peuple fou qui fait la queue à l'extérieur et la boîte vient seulement d'ouvrir. La Volvo se gare. Je suis heureuse lorsque j'aperçois qu'Edward et Jasper sont devant et les filles derrière.

Alors que j'attends Alice, Edward passe devant moi sans un regard. C'est comme un coup de couteau. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Alice me prend le bras et nous avançons.

- Allez ma belle, souris, t'es pas un monstre (silence) juste la moitié d'un !!!! Chuchote-t-elle.

Nous partons dans un fou rire. Je vois Edward et Emmett prendre la tête de notre joyeuse troupe. Ils ne vont pas vers la fin de la queue, mais directement vers le videur. Nous nous sommes arrêtés en plein milieu du trottoir attendant de voir la suite des événements. Après quelques minutes, le videur leur ouvre la barrière. Ils nous font signe de venir. Nous avançons. Au moment où je passe devant le videur, j'entends des sifflements dans la foule.

- Comment ça se fait, qu'il nous laisse passer comme ça ? Demandais-je à Alice.

- Tu te souviens de Jacob ?

Je hoche la tête.

- Et ben cette boite appartient à son oncle… Et on a rendez vous avec lui … donc.

- Ok.

Nous passons le sasse. Je suis étonnée, la salle est quasiment vide. Jacob qui est à une table nous fait signe. Nous le rejoignons. Et là un tilt se produit dans ma tête, Jacob, le Jacob d'Alisée ? Et ben, si c'est ça, elle n'a pas de mauvais gout la crevette. Je ris intérieurement. Après les embrassades habituelles, nous nous installons. Mais Alisée me prend par le bras.

- Allez viens on va danser.

Je la suis, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Nous dansons. Je me déhanche sur ''String color''. Trois mecs viennent danser avec nous, il y en a un qui danse super bien. Et en plus il est mignon tout plein, enfin pour l'éclairage d'une boite. Je me rapproche d'Alisée et lui glisse à l'oreille.

- Et ben tu voulais un dieu vivant… Y'en a un là ma belle.

Je lui montre du doigt.

Le mec en question vient se coller à moi. Nous dansons. Enfin gigotons plutôt, car ses mouvements sont comment dire très expressifs. Mais j'aime ça… Alisée rie.

- Oui mais je te le laisse, moi j'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

Alice nous rejoins, une nouvelle musique démarre. Les trois garçons restent avec nous. Alisée quant à elle, elle s'éloigne et rejoint notre table.

- Et ben ma belle, tu as l'air de t'amuser !!! me dit Alice qui arrive dans mon dos.

- Ben que veux-tu, je suis en bonne compagnie.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas du goût de tout le monde !!!

Je la regarde dubitative. Elle me montre notre table du doigt.

- Quoi !!!

- Regarde Edward !!! Me dit-elle un peu énervée de mon incompréhension.

En effet, il a l'air en colère, son visage et sombre, il a les bras croisés sur son torse et regarde dans notre direction. Je vois la krikri à côté de lui qui lui tourne le dos. Nos regards se croisent. Je l'évite, j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, je ne veux pas me compliquer la vie.

Je me retourne vers Alice et hausse les épaules pour lui signifier que je m'en fiche. Elle rie.

Je continue de danser. Les trois mecs sont partis. Ensuite je remarque que tous les autres sont sur la piste de danse sauf Alisée et Jacob.

Je continue de me déchainer sur la musique. J'adore danser. Et il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulée ainsi…. Mais deux mains fermes viennent se poser sur mes hanches. La personne est dans mon dos. Au moment où j'allais me retourner.

- Bella du calme… Attention quand même.

Emmett, le gros nounours, lui aussi joue les chaperons maintenant.

- Oui t'inquiète ! Dis-je sans me retourner.

Je me défais de sa prise et m'éloigne de lui pour danser tranquillement. Alors que la chanson se termine. Le DJ en met une autre. Un slow… Ho non. C'est ''still loving you'' de scorpions. J'adore cette chanson. Je parcours la salle du regard ils sont tous en couple en train de se trémousser sur la piste de danse. Rose et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, Edward et cette Krikri. Je le regarde, j'accroche son regard mais il me fuit.

Alors que je retourne m'assoir, une main puissante me saisit par le poignet. Je me retourne surprise de ce contact. Je suis surprise et soulagée de voir Jacob. Il me semblait pourtant qu'il était avec Alisée.

- Tu danses ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. Ce fût la seule chose que je dis.

Alors qu'il me prend dans ces bras la musique se termine.

- Désolé. Dis-je.

Alors que je m'éloigne, il fait un geste de la main au DJ et un nouveau slow repart. Il s'agit d'une chanson de Laam : ''Jamais loin de toi''.

.com/watch?v=fLQQDRugQ4s&hl=fr

_Tu viens comme dans un rêve  
Et tu t'endors tout contre moi  
Comme le jour qui se lève  
Dans mon cœur quand j'ai un peu froid_

Il m'enlace, pose les mains sur le bas de mon dos, j'ai les mains croisées derrière son cou. Mais il ne me colle pas, il laisse une certaine distance entre nous. Les paroles de la chanson, me bouleverse, je me concentre sur elles.

_Tu souris_

_Et rien n'est plus tendre alors_

_Que le vent et la pluie_

_Qui glissent sur ton corps_

_Si la nuit te fait peur_

_Seul tout au fond de ton cœur_

_Si tu cherches une amie pense à moi_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

Mon cavalier se rapproche, mais ses mains, ne bougent pas. Nous sommes très proches, au point où mon menton repose sur son épaule. Je dois dire que je suis bien dans ses bras.

_Et même, si c'est toutes les nuits_

_Si je dois passer ma vie_

_A te consoler je serai là_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je sens un regard sur moi. En même temps que nous dansons, je le vois, lui, mon Edward. Il me regarde. Son regard est à la fois plein de profondeur et de tristesse mêlée selon moi à de la colère. Son regard s'encre au mien.

_Tu vis comme dans mon rêve_

_Tu te réveilles tout contre moi_

_Chaque jour qui se lève_

_Me fait douter mais tu es là_

_A jamais_

_Dans mes joies, dans mes désirs_

_Pour toujours_

_Je voudrais caresser ton sourire_

_Et même si tu cries si tu pleures_

_Même si les hommes te font peur_

_Si leur folie t'enchaîne les bras_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

_Et même si demain tu m'oublies_

_Si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je me laisse bercer par mon cavalier. Mais je ne suis pas réellement là. Je suis hypnotisée par Edward. Il danse avec Krikri.

Il est maintenant dans mon dos. Quelques instants plus tard, il réapparait dans mon champ de vision. Je le vois collé/serré avec elle.

_Si la nuit te fait peur_

_Seul tout au fond de ton cœur_

_Si tu cherches une amie pense à moi_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

_Et même si demain tu m'oublies_

_Si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai le souffle coupé, je souhaiterais m'écrouler en cet instant, me cacher, ne plus voir personne… Une voix intérieure me dit qu'il ne m'appartient pas… qu'il est libre et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Moi je dois me tenir à mes résolutions.

_Là où tu voudra_

_Jamais jamais loin de toi_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

La chanson se termine… Je me décolle de Jacob.

- Tu as soif ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui…

- Allons au bar.

Il me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers le bar.

- Une vodka citron s'il vous plaît !!!

- Pour moi se sera comme d'hab' Chris.

Le temps que le serveur nous serve. Je scrute le bar. Jacob me tapote l'épaule avec son doigt. Je me retourne.

- Merci pour la danse !!! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Mais de rien Jacob.

Il rie, pourquoi rie-t-il, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ???

- Merci pour la danse !!! Me chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Mais de rien Jacob.

Il rie, pourquoi rie-t-il, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ???

Le serveur, qui prépare nos boissons, rigole lui aussi. Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Je… Je ne … suis pas… Jacob…

Quoi, que venait il de dire ? Ce jeune homme qui n'est pas Jacob est maintenant écrouler sur la table.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

Il relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis Taylor… Jacob est mon frère.

Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire, c'est une blague. Je le regarde ahurie. Il point des personnes du doigt, mon regard parcours la salle, et en effet j'aperçois Alisée et Jacob se dirigeant vers un escalier. Je suis bluffée, c'est fou, Taylor et Jacob se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais je connais Jacob, son père est amis avec mon père. Pourquoi lui, je ne le connais pas. Encore une personne que j'ai oublié ? Je vais encore me taper la honte, je le sens. Un main s'agite devant mes yeux, c'est la sienne.

- Tu rêves ?

Je vide mon verre d'nu seul trait… Waouh ça brule…

- Et ben enchanté Taylor. J'insiste bien sur son prénom.

- Et alors c'est quoi ton petit nom à toi, car tu as l'air de connaître mon frère.

- Bella, enfin Isabella SWAN. Mais je préfère Bella.

Il sourit, moi aussi.

- Swan, comme le sheriff SWAN ?

- Oui c'est ça, c'est mon père.

Il rie. Moi aussi. Mon père serait' il une célébrité ? Le silence s'installe. Je joue avec mon verre vide.

- Alors comme ça tu es le frère de Jacob ? Demandais-je afin de relancer la conversation.

- Oui, son jumeau pour être plus exact.

Jumeau, bizarre, je ne me souviens pas de lui, pourtant je me souviens très bien de Jacob et de Billy. Je devais faire une tête étrange car il met sa main sur la mienne tout en me disant :

-Nous ne vivons pas ensemble. Lui vit chez mon père et moi chez ma mère. Je suis de retour juste le temps des vacances.

- Ha ok.

- Tu rebois quelque chose ?

Hum un mec prévoyant, il a l'œil, oui j'ai fini mon verre, et j'ai soif.

- Pourquoi pas.

- La même chose ?

J'acquiesce, Il interpelle le serveur, et lui passe commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes servis. Une partie de la soirée se passe ainsi, nous discutons, nous apprenons à nous connaître, il est vraiment cool. Il me parle beaucoup de son frère Jacob, il l'adore littéralement, mais ils sont jumeaux c'est normal, non ? Mais je sens une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, on dirait qu'il souhaiterait vivre la vie de son frère. Il me parle de ses amis à lui, de ses copine à lui, de la réserve, mais quasiment jamais de sa vie à lui. Il partage tout ok, mais il y a des limites quand même, non ? Il continu de parler.

De temps en temps, je jette un coup d'œil vers Edward, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Il n'a pas l'air content, il est seul et affalé sur le canapé. Il regarde les autres sur la piste. Ou est sa Krikri ? Elle danse. Cela me fend le cœur de le voir si triste.

.com/watch?v=R-fJ9ROrW08&hl=fr

La chanson ''Every me and Every You'' démarre. J'adore cette chanson. J'ai envie de danser. Mais je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli envers Taylor en le plantant là. De ce fait je me dandine sur mon tabouret.

- Tu veux danser !!! Me demanda-t-il.

- Ho oui.

Pas besoin de me le demander deux fois. Je cours, je vole vers la piste de danse en tenant la main de Taylor.

Nous sommes sur la piste, nous bougeons au rythme de la musique. Elle est super entrainante et Taylor danse divinement bien. Je me lâche, je suis libre, libre de danser. Cette sensation est grisante. Je me laisse emporter par cet état de béatitude. Je me frotte à lui, lui se colle un peu plus à moi. Il à une main en bas de mon dos et moi une main repose sur son épaule. Nous dansons collés / serrés. Il a une leur étrange dans les yeux mais je ne veux pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle est. Je veux juste danser.

Je suis à fond dans la musique. Je suis transportée. Mais quelque chose me ramène à la réalité. En effet, je sens quelque chose sur mes fesses. Sa main qui était précédemment dans le bas de mon dos est maintenant bien descendue. Son pouce est à l'intérieur de ma jupe tandis que le reste de sa main repose sur ma fesse et la caresse. Il me colle un peu plus à lui. Et là, qu'est ce que je sens, son entrejambe gonflée et toute dure… Je tente de me défaire de son étreinte. Mais il est trop fort, maintenant je ne dans plus, je suis figée au milieu de la piste.

Je le regarde avec dégout. Il a l'air affamé, ses yeux sont brillants de désir.

- Tu me rends fou.

Il tente de m'embrasser. Toute en effectuant une pression sur ma fesse gauche.

- Lâche-moi !!!

- Non… Tu crois pouvoir m'allumer ainsi et partir.

- Lâche-moi connard.

Je lui mets une gifle et me dégage de ces bras. Je l'entends me traiter de salope. Je sens les larmes monter. Il faut que je parte, vite ! Je me dirige en courant vers la sortie de secours, afin de ne pas passer devant mes camarades.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi n'avait' il tout simplement pas dansé avec moi ? Moi l'allumer ? Moi une salope ? Je ne suis pas une allumeuse et encore mois une salope. Comment avait 'il oser me toucher ainsi ?

Je continuais de marcher. J'étais à l'arrière de la boite de nuit. Des champs à perte de vue, seulement illuminés par la lune et les étoiles peuplant le ciel. Je décidais de rester là un moment. Je m'assis contre le mur, mes jambes droites (et oui fichue jupe). Je dois avoir trop bu ce soir. J'ai chaud et la tête me tourne. Mais l'air frais me fait du bien. Le vent caressant mon visage m'aide à me calmer.

Je me repasse le film de la soirée dans la tête. Selon moi je n'avais rien fait pour l'allumer, comme il l'avait prétendu, j'avais juste dansé avec lui. J'avais été détendue, gentille, mais je n'avais certainement pas eu un comportement de salope. La seule personne que je voulais allumer, c'était Edward…

Edward. Je soupire. Cette soirée avait vraiment été bizarre. Cette chanson, ce slow, ces regards, et puis lui si mal, si triste si en colère. Pourquoi avec lui, tout n'était pas simple ? Ce que j'aimerais que tout coule de source. Mais non. Sous ces airs angéliques se cache un vrai démon, mon démon. Oui je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, mais il m'exaspère.

Je soupire et repense à la chanson qui est passée tout à l'heure, ''Still loving you''

Time, it needs time (Du temps, il faut du temps)

To win back your love again (Pour reconquérir ton amour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Love, only love (L'amour, seul l'amour)

Can bring back your love someday (Peut ramener ton amour un jour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Je ne peux m'empêcher de chanter, j'adore cette chanson. Ce que j'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight (Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai)

To win back your love again (Pour reconquérir ton amour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Love, only love (L'amour, seul l'amour)

Can break down the wall someday (Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Je regarde le ciel, c'est magnifique. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, imaginant avec Edward, notre réconciliation, une étreinte, un baiser,…

If we'd go again (Si toutefois nous recommencions)

All the way from the start (Toute notre histoire depuis le début)

I would try to change (J'essaierais de changer)

The things that killed our love (Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)

Your pride has built a wall, so strong (Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide)

That I can't get through (Que je ne peux pas passer à travers)

Is there really no chance (N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance)

To start once again (De recommencer)

Je frissonne, il fait froid dehors, mais je ne veux pas rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il est là planter devant moi. Son regard n'est que douceur. Je dois rêver. Je reste tout de même un moment à le contempler. Il rompt le silence le premier.

- Bella, je te cherchais, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

I'm loving you (Je t'aime)

- Très bien et toi ?

- Toi tu as abusé de la boisson ce soir !!!

Je ne lui réponds pas, que répondre à ça ? Il me scrute et me tends la main.

- Viens on rentre.

- Non merci je veux rester ici.

- Ah ok, tu attends quelqu'un ???

Serait-ce une once de jalousie que je perçois dans sa voix ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Non, j'ai juste envie de rester un moment toute seule.

-Ah ok, je croyais que…

- et toi avec l'amie d'Alisée, ça donne quoi ?

Encore une fois il ne me répond pas. Encore un dialogue de sourd. Après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

Il s'assoit à coté de moi. Je me tourne vers lui. Il me prend le visage dans les mains et murmure la chanson que j'étais juste entrain de chanter avant qu'il n'arrive.

If we'd go again (Si toutefois nous recommencions)

All the way from the start (Toute notre histoire depuis le début)

I would try to change (J'essaierais de changer)

The things that killed our love (Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)

Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know (Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais)

What you've been through (Ce que tu as enduré)

You should give me a chance (Tu devrais me donner une chance)

This can't be the end (Ca ne peut pas être la fin)

I'm still loving you (Je t'aime encore)

I'm still loving you (Je t'aime encore)

I'm still loving you, I need your love (Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour)

I'm still loving you... (Je t'aime encore...)

Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, je suis subjugué, qu'est ce que ça veux dire. Alors que j'ouvre les lèvres pour parler, il pose délicatement un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Chut…

Il s'avance un peu plus, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Retirant sont doigt, il m'embrasse. Un baiser à en perdre haleine. Il y met tout l'amour qu'il éprouve mais aussi je sens l'urgence. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, mon premier baiser avec Edward Cullen. Sa langue titille ma lèvre inférieure. J'écarte mes lèvres afin de lui donner accès à mon palet. Il caresse sensuellement mon palet. J'ai le souffle court, lui aussi. Après avoir sus sauté ma lèvre, il met fin à ce baiser. Je crois rêver.

- Je t'aime Bella.

**POV Edward**

Durant le trajet vers le Duplex, le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture était lourd et pesant. L'amie d'Alisée, Krikri est avec nous. Je me sens un peu gêné. Je sens très bien qu'elle est intéressée, mais moi je ne le suis pas du tout. Mais je ne sais pas dire non, et je ne voudrais pas la blesser. Elle est à l'arrière de la voiture avec Alice. Heureusement que le trajet n'a pas duré pas trop longtemps. Les autres sont déjà arrivés. Lorsque nous descendons, il y a un peuple fou qui fait la queue à l'extérieur et la boîte vient seulement d'ouvrir. Je me gare. Vu le people, j'espère que Jacob a pensé à laisser des consignes au vigil.

Je passe devant Bella afin de rejoindre Emmett. Ce qu'elle est craquante avec sa petite jupe qui lui scie à merveille. J'essaie de ne pas trop la regarder, car sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes attendus par Jacob Black !!! Dis-je à l'attention de l'armoire à glace qui est à l'entrée.

- Hum vos noms ?

- Edward et Emmett Cullen. Dit Emmett.

Il regarde un bout de papier et nous regarde. Il nous intime de passer et ouvre la barrière. Emmett part devant. Je me rends compte que les autres ne nous suivent pas. Ils sont plantés en plein milieu du trottoir. Je leur fait signe de la main de me suivre.

Je passe le sasse. Je suis étonné, la salle est quasiment vide. Jacob qui est à une table me fait signe. Je le rejoins.

- Salut mec. Dis-je.

- Salut Ed, et les autres y sont où ?

- Ils suivent.

Nos regards se dirigent vers l'entrée.

- Waouh la Bella… ce qu'elle est sexy.

Il rigole.

- Bas les pattes… Gardes tes yeux et tes mains dans tes poches tu veux !!

- Ho je te taquine, du calme, t'inquiètes je te la laisse. Elle est là ta cousine ?

J'hoche la tête.

- Ok.

Il rigole. Mais à l'air soucieux.

- Attention quand même c'est ma cousine.

Il rigole, je le rejoins, sacré Jacob.

-Tu crois qu'elle se souvient de moi.

- Pour sur.

Les autres nous rejoignent et s'installent sur la table avec nous. Krikri s'installe à côté de moi, alors que Bella est à l'opposé de moi. Quelques instants plus tard, Bella et Alisée vont danser.

- Tu danses ? me demande Krikri.

Elle pose sa main sur le mienne. Je retire ma main vite fait bien fait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse des films.

- Peux être tout à l'heure.

Je remarque que Bella danse divinement bien sur la piste. C'est un régal pour les yeux de la contempler. Et là qu'est ce que je vois. Trois gars qui sont là, un qui se colle à elle. Nous mais il se prend pour qui. Bas les pattes, elle est à moi. Une voix intérieure me dit. A toi, laisse moi rire, tu n'a même pas les couilles pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Elle t'appartient, non mais tu rêve, elle est libre, libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, que ça te plaise ou non.

Ca boue en moi, j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Enfin, elle daigne me regarder, alors que je la fixe, les bras croisés sur mon torse, elle me fuit, encore. Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi cette fille m'obsède ainsi ?

Je me tourne vers Krikri.

- On danse ? Lui proposais-je.

-Ho oui !!! me dit-elle toute enthousiaste.

Et merde quel con, elle va se faire de fausses idées. J'espère que non, je ne veux pas la blesser. Heureusement les autres nous suivent tous, sauf Alisée et Jacob.

Je danse mais je ne suis pas à l'aise. J'aimerais me rapprocher de Bella. L'amie d'Alisée colle son corps au mien. Je rêve ou elle me fait des avances. Je réfléchis un moment, à comment je peux l'éconduire gentiment.

Mon regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur Bella. Elle est rayonnante ce soir, quoique déchainée. Elle en fait trop, elle doit faire attention à elle quand même. Je m'avance vers elle. Mais Emmett me dépasse. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente et s'éloigne vite de lui. Il me semble qu'elle l'a envoyé paitre. Bella et son fichu caractère.

Emmett revient vers nous, il lève les bras en signe de reddition. Je regarde encore une fois Bella.

Krikri se colle de nouveau à moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la musique avait changé. C'est un slow : ''Still loving you''. Alors que j'essaie de me concentrer sur les paroles de la musique, elle me parle.

- Edward, dis moi tu es célibataire ?

- Non, j'ai une femme et trois enfants qui m'attendent à la maison. Dis-je sous le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle rie.

- Non sérieusement.

Oups, mauvais plan.

- Oui je suis célibataire.

- Ok

Mon regard croise celui de Bella. En écoutant les paroles de la chanson, je prends une décision, je ne cacherais plus mon amour envers Bella, il faut que je lui dise. Même si je me prends un vent, tant pis, je dois être fixé... Nos regards sont comme soudés.

- Dis Edward, tu sais que tu es craquant ?

Quoi, c'est à moi qu'elle parle ?

- Hein quoi… Dis-je surpris.

- Hum tu me plais bien !! Elle rougie en disant ça.

Ho mon dieu je me sens mal. La musique change. C'est la chanson ''Jamais loin de toi'' de Laam.

.com/watch?v=fLQQDRugQ4s&hl=fr

_Tu viens comme dans un rêve  
Et tu t'endors tout contre moi  
Comme le jour qui se lève  
Dans mon cœur quand j'ai un peu froid_

Je dans toujours avec Krikri, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson. J'aurais aimé danser avec Bella, mais elle a déjà un cavalier.

_Tu souris_

_Et rien n'est plus tendre alors_

_Que le vent et la pluie_

_Qui glissent sur ton corps_

_Si la nuit te fait peur_

_Seul tout au fond de ton cœur_

_Si tu cherches une amie pense à moi_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

Je ne peux que la contempler, je chante, cette chanson, ces paroles. Je prends conscience que c'est ce soir, c'est ce soir que je dois lui montrer ce que je ressens.

_Et même, si c'est toutes les nuits_

_Si je dois passer ma vie_

_A te consoler je serai là_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Son regard se pose sur moi. En même temps que nous dansons, je la vois, elle, mon cœur. Elle me regarde. Son regard est à la fois plein de profondeur et de douceur. Son regard s'encre au mien.

_Tu vis comme dans mon rêve_

_Tu te réveilles tout contre moi_

_Chaque jour qui se lève_

_Me fait douter mais tu es là_

_A jamais_

_Dans mes joies, dans mes désirs_

_Pour toujours_

_Je voudrais caresser ton sourire_

_Et même si tu cries si tu pleures_

_Même si les hommes te font peur_

_Si leur folie t'enchaîne les bras_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

_Et même si demain tu m'oublies_

_Si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je me laisse bercer par la mélodie, l'imaginant dans mes bras. Mais ce n'est pas réellement le cas. Je suis hypnotisé par sa beauté. Mais elle danse avec Taylor, le frère de Jacob.

Nous tournons, elle est maintenant dans mon dos. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparait dans mon champ de vision. Elle est mon oxygène.

_Si la nuit te fait peur_

_Seul tout au fond de ton cœur_

_Si tu cherches une amie pense à moi_

_Je ne serai jamais loin de toi_

_Et même si demain tu m'oublies_

_Si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai le souffle coupé, Elle me fait un effet fou, durant cette chanson c'est comme si plus rien n'existait, seul elle est moi… Une voix intérieure me dit pourtant qu'elle ne m'appartient pas… qu'elle est libre et qu'elle peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il faut que je me batte…

_Là où tu voudra_

_Jamais jamais loin de toi_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras_

_Je ne serai jamais jamais loin de toi_

La chanson se termine… Je me décolle de Krikri. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, son regard est perçant. Ces yeux bleus m'hypnotisent.

- Tu es célibataire mais tu n'es pas libre n'est ce pas !!!

Hou la fille est perspicace. J'acquiesce. Elle pointe Bella du doigt.

- C'est elle, c'est d'elle que tu es amoureux.

Encore une fois j'hoche la tête.

- Tu sais j'ai bien vu que tu n'avais dieu que pour elle, je devrais être vexé mais non. C'est ton ex ?

- Non.

- Attends j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardez… et crois moi je sais qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Nous nous installons à notre table. Je n'ai plus le cœur à danser. Bella est au bar avec Taylor, grrrrr, je déteste ce mec, il a la chance d'être le frère de Jacob. Et d'ailleurs parlant de Jacob ou est il ???

Je la vois attablé au bar avec lui, je suis furieux, furieux contre lui car il est avec elle, et furieux après moi, car je ne suis pas avec elle. Je ne peux que la surveiller tapis dans l'ombre.

Je suis là la regardant, elle enfile les verres, discute et rie avec lui, je n'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal, je lutte à chaque instant pour ne pas la rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Alice pose la main sur mon bras.

- Edward, du calme détends toi.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu me veux Alice.

- Edward, arrêtes de te faire du mal, ça ne sert à rien.

Je soupire.

- Je le sais crois moi, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Elle est à la fois mon ange et mon bourreau, celle qui me torture chaque minute que dieu fait.

Ma sœur me prend le visage dans sa main. Son visage est dur. Je ne l'ai que très rarement vu comme ça.

- Edward, arrêtes de te lamenter tu veux tu es pitoyable.

Quoi, que dit 'elle, moi pitoyable, et puis quoi encore. Je la toise.

- Edward, bouge toi si tu veux Bella bats toi, car là ton comportement est celui d'un gamin qui n'a pas eut ce qu'il souhaitait pour noël. Prends-toi en main.

Moi un gamin, non mais… je pose ma tête sur la table. Une voix intérieure me dit Edward, arrêtes de jouer le gars déprimé, bas toi, montre ce que tu as au fond du pantalon. Montre leur à tous et surtout à Bella, que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

Je décide d'aller me rafraichir aux toilettes. J'ai trop chaud et j'étouffe dans cette salle. Lorsque je reviens dans la salle principale, Bella n'est plus là, je la cherche dans toute la salle, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. J'ai soudain une boule au ventre. Où est-elle ? Que lui est il arrivé ?

Je me dirige vers Taylor.

- Dis tu n'aurais pas vu Bella.

- Cette trainée est partir prendre l'air. Elle a eu peur du grand méchant loup.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, je viens de comprendre, il a fait des avances à Bella, mais celle-ci la repoussée. Quoi trainée ? Je sens mes membres se contracter, il est la derrière moi, et j'imagine son sourire béat. Elle une trainée, jamais il n'aurait du dire ça. Je fais demi-tour et me plante devant lui.

- Comment as tu appelé Isabella ? Demandais-je pour être sur.

- Train…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir ça phrase. Mon poing se plante sur sa figure. He ben ça fait un bien fou.

Alors que les autres accourent vers moi je me dirige déjà vers la sortie pour rejoindre Bella. Je sors par l'arrière, elle n'est pas là… Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, j'entends quelqu'un chanter.

Time, it needs time (Du temps, il faut du temps)

To win back your love again (Pour reconquérir ton amour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Love, only love (L'amour, seul l'amour)

Can bring back your love someday (Peut ramener ton amour un jour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Il me semble reconnaitre sa voix.

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight (Je lutterai, bébé, je lutterai)

To win back your love again (Pour reconquérir ton amour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Love, only love (L'amour, seul l'amour)

Can break down the wall someday (Peut mettre à bas le mur un jour)

I will be there, I will be there (Je serai là, je serai là)

Je n'ose pas avancer, je veux profiter de cet instant.

If we'd go again (Si toutefois nous recommencions)

All the way from the start (Toute notre histoire depuis le début)

I would try to change (J'essaierais de changer)

The things that killed our love (Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)

Your pride has built a wall, so strong (Ta fierté a bâti un mur, si solide)

That I can't get through (Que je ne peux pas passer à travers)

Is there really no chance (N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune chance)

To start once again (De recommencer)

Je me poste devant elle. Son regard est dans le vague. Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Elle lève enfin le regard vers moi. Je reste tout de même un moment à la contempler. Je suis comme hypnotisé. Je me décide néanmoins à rompt le silence le premier.

- Bella, je te cherchais, ça va ?

I'm loving you (Je t'aime)

- Très bien et toi ?

- Toi tu as abusé de la boisson ce soir !!!

Elle ne me répond pas. J'ai donc touché juste.

- Viens on rentre.

- Non merci je veux rester ici.

- Ah ok, tu attends quelqu'un ???

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la taquiner. C'est plus fort que moi. Elle rie, enfin rie jaune je pense.

- Non, j'ai juste envie de rester un moment toute seule.

-Ah ok, je croyais que…

- et toi avec l'amie d'Alisée, ça donne quoi ?

Et bing, retour de boomerang Edward. Dans tes dents mon coco. Comment lui dire… J'essaie de trouver mon courage. Cela devrait pourtant être simple mais non.

- Bella ?

- Oui.

Je m'assois à coté d'elle. Je me tourne vers elle. Je lui prends le visage dans mes mains. J'ai décidé, je ne réfléchi plus, je laisse mon cœur parler. Car quand je réfléchi que tout foire… Je m'approche un peu plus et lui murmure la chanson qu'elle venait juste de chanter. J'espérais qu'elle allait comprendre le message.

If we'd go again (Si toutefois nous recommencions)

All the way from the start (Toute notre histoire depuis le début)

I would try to change (J'essaierais de changer)

The things that killed our love (Les choses qui ont tué notre amour)

Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know (Oui, j'ai heurté ta fierté, et je sais)

What you've been through (Ce que tu as enduré)

You should give me a chance (Tu devrais me donner une chance)

This can't be the end (Ca ne peut pas être la fin)

I'm still loving you (Je t'aime encore)

I'm still loving you (Je t'aime encore)

I'm still loving you, I need your love (Je t'aime encore, j'ai besoin de ton amour)

I'm still loving you... (Je t'aime encore...)

Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, J'ai réussi, je suis fier de moi. Enfin j'ai trouvé le moyen de lui montrer mes sentiments. Mais si elle me rejetait ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Alors qu'elle commence à parler, je pose délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut…

Je m'avance un peu plus, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres. Retirant mon doigt, je l'embrasse. Tout d'abord timidement, j'ai trop peur qu'elle me repousse. Mais elle ne le fait pas. J'accentue alors la ferveur de mon baiser. Ses lèvres m'ont manquées, leur gout, leur douceur, je croyais que plus jamais je ne pourrais les gouter. J'y mets tout l'amour que j'éprouve envers elle, mais aussi de l'urgence que je ressens de l'avoir près de moi, de m'abreuver d'elle. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux, Elle répond à mon baiser. Ma langue titille sa lèvre inférieure. Enfin, elle écarte les lèvres afin de me donner accès à son palet. J'adore cette intimité, je caresse sensuellement son palet. J'ai le souffle court, je suis au bord de l'asphyxie, mais c'est trop bon. A contre cœur, après avoir sus sauté ma lèvre, je mets fin à ce baiser.

- Je t'aime Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes, tout d'abords merci pour vos reviews. Merci. **

**Je souhaiterais vous prévenir que j'ai changé la partie du rating, maintenant c'est M. Pour cette suite un petit lemon à la fin… Alors si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire et bien vous êtes prévenues. Bonne lecture !!!!**

Enfin, j'ai réussi, cela aura été plus facile que je ne l'aurais cru. Mon cœur est en fête, j'ai comme un feu d'artifice dans la tête, je me sens léger, enfin libéré d'un poids trop lourd. Mais c'est bizarre elle ne me répond pas. Je lui dis que je l'aime et elle, elle reste là bouche bée. Pourquoi ?

…

…

…

…

…

Il m'a dit ''Je t'aime''. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Je dois rêver. Non attends c'est pas possible. Pour être sûr, je me pince.

- Ouch.

Il est toujours devant moi. Donc je ne rêve pas.

…

…

…

…

…

Pourquoi un ouch… Elle s'est fait mal ?

- Bella, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis-je paniqué.

Le super moment prend déjà fin, merde. Je la regarde, et là elle rie, un rire franc et guttural. C'est si plaisant à entendre.

…

…

…

…

…

Hooo comment c'est trop mimi. Il s'inquiète pour moi.

- Non t'inquiète tout va bien (je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, je suis heureuse. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été). Plus que bien même, je me suis juste pincée. Je pensais rêver.

Il rejoint mon rire.

…

…

…

…

…

POV Edward.

Ce que je l'aime cette fille. Elle pense rêver. Afin de lui prouver le contraire, je m'approche à nouveau d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras viennent se nicher dans mon cou. Je me sens bien, enfin complet. Ce baiser chaste devient plus poussé. Cette fois c'est elle qui prend les commandes. Sa langue trace le contour de ma bouche. Mon cœur a un rater. Vous croyez qu'un baiser peut déclencher une crise cardiaque ? Car je sens que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine d'un instant à l'autre. Sa langue caresse la mienne. Je me laisse faire, jamais de telles caresses ne m'avaient prodigué pareille sensation. Ma main descend sur ses épaules, je caresse c'est bras dénudés. Ils sont froids. Je mets fin à notre baiser à contre cœur. Elle niche sa tête dans mon cou.

- Ma belle, tu as froid, tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non je ne veux pas rentrer pas pour l'instant.

- Oui mais tu as froid…

- Ce n'est pas grave tu n'as qu'à me réchauffer et je ne veux pas retourner dans cette boite. Je veux rester seule avec toi.

Ok, il est vrai que cette idée est alléchante, mais si elle reste ici elle va mourir de froid. Je l'amène vers moi et la serre un peu plus dans mes bras en frictionnant son dos pour la réchauffer. Elle continue de frissonner.

- Bella, viens on va à ma voiture. Tu seras mieux.

- Pourquoi pas.

Je lui prends la main et l'aide à se lever. Lorsqu'elle est enfin à ma hauteur, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attirer vers moi et d'embrasser son front. Mon bras sur ses épaules je la conduis vers mon véhicule.

Après lui avoir ouvert la porte et qu'elle se soit installée, je la rejoins.

- Veux tu que je mette le chauffage ? Demandais-je.

- Oui s'il te plait.

Je tourne le contact. La radio se met en route. Je mets le chauffage et tente de couper la radio. Elle m'en empêche, elle veut écouter la radio. C'est du Patrick Bruel, l'idée qu'elle est fan me revient en mémoire.

Je la regarde un moment et me décide, je pose mon bras sur son épaule. Elle se cale contre mon torse. Nous ne parlons pas, nous profitions juste de cet instant. Je ne serais dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes restés là. Mais mon portable sonne, un message. Je l'ouvre est regarde.

''_Tu es où ? Alice''_

J'y réponds.

''_Dans ma voiture avec Bella pk''._

Quelques minutes plus tard.

''_Les autres veulent rentrer. Alice''_

Alors que je compose un message, je les vois se diriger vers nous. J'informe ma belle que voilà les autres. Elle se redresse. Les autres montent et nous rentrons à la maison.

…………………

Il est 3h30 du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, imaginant ma belle à quelques mètres de moi, qui doit probablement être dans les bras de Morphée. Je suis vert, je n'ai pas pu la voir une seule minute depuis que nous sommes rentrés. En effet, ma petite sœur détesté se l'ai accaparée, je n'ai eut que le droit à un petit bisou en guise de bonne nuit. Que cela peut être frustrant.

J'ai beau me retourner dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je décide de me lever. Si je suis fatigué, j'irai faire une sieste cette après midi. La maison est calme, je descends à la cuisine manger un encas et me dirige vers mon piano. J'ai très envie de jouer mais je ne peux pas. Ma famille me tuerait si je les réveillais maintenant.

J'entends un bruit dans la véranda. Mon père serait il déjà réveillé ? Je me dirige vers la véranda. En ouvrant la porte coulissante, j'y vois mon rayon de soleil, installé sur la balançoire (et oui idée farfelue de ma mère : mettre une balançoire dans une maison, selon elle c'est très romantique, ça à un charme et surtout cela fini la décoration de la véranda). Elle ne doit pas m'avoir entendue car, elle ne se retourne pas. Elle me tourne le dos. Je m'approche à pas de félin et passe mes mains sur son cou. Elle sursaute et se retourne brusquement. Faisant s'agiter la balançoire.

- Tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non je ne suis pas fatigué.

Je remarque son journal intime qui est sur ces genoux.

- Ok.

Je reste un moment à la contempler. Elle est radieuse en cet instant, même avec son pyjama bleu avec un gros nounours sur le ventre. Je retourne la balançoire. Une main dans le dos de Bella, je la pousse un peu. Elle rie, ce son est adorable.

Elle tapote sa main sur la balançoire. Elle n'invite à la rejoindre. Ce que je fais de ce pas. Elle se blottie dans mes bras.

- Tu lisais quoi ?

C'est joue sont toutes rouges. Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Hum rien.

- Pourquoi tu rougie ??

Je lui prends le livre des mains. Je me rends compte que c'est son journal intime. Voila pourquoi elle rougie. Je lui rends.

Elle se relève et m'embrasse.

- Je t'aime ma belle.

- Moi aussi.

Notre baiser se fait plus pressant. Ma main repose sur le haut de sa cuisse le temps que j'embrasse son cou. Je la sens frissonner.

- Tu as froid ?

- un peu.

-Viens on rentre.

Cette fois –ci c'est elle qui me prend la main. M'emmenant au salon. Nous nous asseyons sur canapé.

- Edward, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait au vue de son air sérieux. Ma chère cousine arriva hilare….

**POV Bella**

Alors qu'Edward ce fait de plus en plus pressant, je l'emmène au salon, j'ai besoin de clarifier les choses avec lui. Malgré tout l'amour que je peux éprouver pour lui, je ne lui fais pas confiance. En plus, lui me connait alors que je ne sais quasiment rien de sa vie. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Edward, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

J'allais commencer mon monologue lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur une Alisée hilare. Elle se dirige vers nous et s'affale dans le fauteuil. Elle est morte de rire. Je pense que sa soirée c'est bien passé.

- Pourquoi tu te marre comme une hyène ??? Demande Edward.

Je le regarde éberluée, jamais il n'avait parlé à sa cousine sur un pareil ton.

- J'ai… J'ai eu Jacob…

L'éclair dans ma tête.

- Quoi tu as eu ta vengeance ?

Son rire redouble. Je n'ose imaginer comment elle s'y est prise et ce qu'elle lui a fait endurer.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de vengeance ?

Le regard d'Edward passe de moi à Alisée, il semble perdu.

- Attends je te raconte.

Elle tente de retrouver son calme en vain.

- He ben, tu sais avant mon départ pour la France, Jacob m'a mis le vent de ma vie. (Edward rie.) Et ben disons que je lui en ai mis un puissance dix.

- Comment ça, c'est quoi cette histoire.

Ho mon dieu, la solidarité masculine. Il va tenter de défendre son copain je le sens.

- Et ben tu sais comme je suis rancunière. Et j'ai eu deux ans pour préparer mon coup. Même si je ne savais pas si j'allais le revoir un jour. Et là l'aubaine, tu me dis qu'il sera présent.

- D'accord, qu'est ce que ta encore fait ?

- ben je l'ai allumé dans la boite. On a sympathisé, aprés quelques danses et quelques verres, il me demande de le suivre pour un peu plus d'intimité. Ca a été plus facile que le croyais.

Elle rie.

- Tu m'étonnes, ce gars est raide dingue de toi !!! Dis Edward.

- Pouff n'importe quoi !!! Bon tu veux que je t'explique ou tu continu à me couper. Sinon je vais aller chercher un meilleur auditoire.

- He non, moi je veux savoir !!! Dis-je.

- Bon alors j'en étais ou ?

- Tu le suis.

- Ha oui, donc on va à l'étage dans l'un des salons privés. On discute un moment, et de nos vies, de nos passions, de nos expériences amoureuses et enfin de ce que l'on souhaiterait faire plus tard professionnellement. Lorsque je lui ai appris que je venais de passer le concours pour entrer en école d'infirmière.

Tiens je ne savais pas qu'elle souhaitait devenir infirmière.

- Il a tout de suite sous-entendu que son fantasme favori mettait en scène une infirmière. Qu'elle aubaine je vous dit pas. Je n'ai quasiment eu à rien faire pour qu'il tombe dans mon piège. Le con m'a demandé une consultation privée gratuite.

- Non, il a pas osé !!! Dis Edward qui était maintenant effaré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je regarde Edward. Lui serre les dents. Je lui prends la main.

- Donc moi en la jouant coquine je lui sors qu'il faut qu'il se dessape. Ce qu'il a fait en moins de cinq seconde chrono, je vous jure. J'ai joué un peu avec lui en lui massant les épaules et le dos. Mais ces mains ont guidé les miennes vers ses fesses.

- Attends que je le chope, celui la !!!!

- Mais arrêtes écoutes. Lui rétorque Alisée.

Je n'en reviens pas, il est trop chou lorsqu'il est protecteur. Je me blottis contre lui. Ma main toujours enlacé dans la sienne.

- Bon, alors qu'il met mes mains sur ses fesses, je remarque une pipette d'alcotest qui dépasse de mon sac. Je m'en empare et là vengeance, je lui enfonce dans les fesses, tel un thermomètre.

Elle est explosée de rire. Même Edward ne peux s'empêcher de glousser.

- Alors qu'il criait et me traiter de tout les noms, je suis partie en courant avec toutes ses fringues sous le bras. En lui disant que la vengeance était un plat que se mangeait froid.

- Non, tu l'as pas laissé là nu comme un vers quand même. Osais-je demander.

Edward, lui était maintenant écroulé de rire.

- Si, mais je ne suis pas tellement méchante, j'ai laissé les fringues au bar avant de partir. J'ai juste gardé ceci.

Et là, elle sort de sa poche un caleçon jaune avec des petits cœurs dessus. Ho mon dieu que c'est moche. Nous rions pendant au moins dix minutes. Puis ensuite Alisée qui était contente mais fatiguée, nous souhaita bonne nuit et parti rejoindre sa chambre.

……………………………………………………………

Me revoilà seul avec Edward, toujours emmitouflé dans ces bras. Je devrais lui parlé de mes inquiétudes, mais je n'en ai pas le courage ce matin. En effet, les premiers rayons de soleil pointent le bout de leur nez.

- Tu comptes faire nuit blanche ou toi aussi tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Non je ne veux pas aller me coucher, je suis trop bien dans tes bras.

Il m'embrasse le front.

- Un DVD alors ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

- Ou veux tu qu'on le regarde, dans le salon ou dans ma chambre ?

- Hum je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

- moi je dirai bien dans ma chambre.

Je palis, il s'en rend compte.

- En tout bien tout honneur bien sur. Au moins nous ne seront pas dérangés et je pourrais t'avoir prés de moi à chaque instant.

Il est vrai que cette idée est alléchante. Après lui avoir signifié que j'étais d'accord, nous montons dans sa chambre, nous installons sur le lit. Alors qu'il allume la télé et le DVD je me mets sous les couvertures. Il me rejoint un instant après.

- Bella, de quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

Bon aller Bella, jettes toi à l 'eau.

**POV Edward**

Bella et moi sommes dans ma chambre. Après avoir enclenché le DVD, je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Je la regarde, elle est blafarde et semble réfléchir. Est-ce ma question qui la rend ainsi ? Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour lui rappeler ma présence. Son regard qui était alors dans le vague s'encre au mien. Je pourrais me noyer dans ses beaux yeux !!!

- Bella, ça va ?

Un blanc. Ok ça démarre mal.

- Oui, ça va !!! Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse gentiment, chastement. Je ne réponds pas comme je le devrais à ce baiser, mais je veux savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire plus tôt dans la nuit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me détourner de mon but. Mais c'est mal me connaitre. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

Elle expire bruyamment et s'assit sur le lit tout en me faisant face. Moi je reste allongé prenant appui sur mon oreiller. Elle serre le drap de mon lit dans sa main.

- Edward, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire (je me sens tout à coup tendu). Mais je préfère mettre tout au clair !!! (Le silence règne, je n'ose même plus respirer seul le bruit de la télé se fait entendre) avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

Ok, je me sens mal, mon rêve va-t-il s'achevé ainsi ? Alors que j'effleure enfin, le bonheur du bout des doigts, on va déjà me l'enlever.

- Malgré le fait que je t'aime (je rêve où elle à dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle m'aime) plus que je ne le souhaiterais d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

J'aurais du m'en douter c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais bon en même temps je l'ai cherché, j'ai été trop con.

- A bon et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'en suis désolé. (Dis-je en embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres) si tu savais comme je m'en veux, même si à l'époque je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi et chaque jour sans toi, faisait trop mal, ce n'était pas normal, comme si c'était contre nature.

- J'ai besoin de réponses Edward. Pourquoi est ce que je ne me souviens pas de toi ? (si seulement je pouvais le savoir) A en juger par ce qui a été dit hier, je pense que oui, mais comment, quel degré. Pourquoi t'ai-je repoussé ? Toi tu as l'air de tout connaitre de moi, alors que moi je ne sais rien de toi. Ca ça me fait peur. Car peut être aie je changé, peux être que je ne suis plus la même. Et si tu étais amoureux de l'ancienne Bella. Ce que j'aimerais me souvenir… Si tu savais toutes les questions que je peux me poser ? Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux et d'une voix tremblante.

Il me semble apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue et se nicher dans son cou.

- Ho ma puce… Ce que j'aimerais que tu te souviennes… Je donnerais tout pour ça. Mais tu sais, ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Et crois moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te les raconter.

- Qui me dit, que se sera la vérité. En disant cela, elle se tourne.

Je prends son menton dans ma main et l'oblige à me faire face.

- Bella, regarde-moi, dans les yeux. Je te jure que je t'aime et ne veux que ton bonheur… (Elle semble sourire) et tu sais, l'important c'est l'avenir. Notre avenir.

Je voudrais tant qu'elle me croit. Mais elle plisse les yeux.

- Oui mais…

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ecoutes-moi, veux tu… Je n'ai pas fini. Si tu étais proche de moi ? Oui nous étions proche et ce depuis des lustres. Mais nous avons plein de temps à nous pour que je te raconte tout ça. (J'ôte mon doigt de sa bouche, et prend sa main dans la mienne) Pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé ? Et bien, ce soir là, tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais faire ça car tu étais avec Mike, tu voulais mettre les choses au clair d'abord. Puis tu m'as dit que tu craignais de me perdre, de perdre notre amitié si jamais notre couple ne marchait pas. Et puis tu es partie comme une voleuse sans que je n'ai eu le temps de te dire qu'il n'y a que trop longtemps que je ne te vois que comme une amie… et que je voulais prendre de risque… ensuite, je ne sais pas tout de toi. Justes des anecdotes, des souvenirs que l'on a en commun. Puis j'ai appris à te déchiffrer et à aimer chaque parcelle de toi. Après pour ce qui est de moi, je pense que ça reviendra, mais tu sais déjà que moi je suis gentil, beau et hummm (elle rie enfin) non je plaisante (Je l'attire vers moi, pour la prendre dans mes bras) mais plus sérieusement tu sais que je suis amoureux fou de toi Isabelle Marie Swan. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon oxygène.

Elle se redresse et rompt notre étreinte.

- Mais qui…

- Chut mon bébé, laisse moi terminer. Je ne suis pas amoureux de l'ancienne Bella (elle déglutie et rougie, ce que j'aimerai lire dans ces pensées) j'aime non plutôt j'idolâtre cette fille, qui est assise en ce moment même sur mon lit. J'aime les rides qui se dessinent sur son front quand elle est contrariée. (Je passe mon doigt sur celle-ci). J'affectionne les faussèttes qu'elle a lorsqu'elle rie (je l'embrasse à la commissure de ces lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce et semble être concentrée). J'aime son style, sa franchise, le fait qu'elle s'inquiète plus pour les autres que pour elle-même. J'apprécie même lorsqu'elle est maladroite. J'adore la voir verser des torrents de larmes lorsqu'elle regarde un film. Je raffole de son humour de son déhanché. J'aime l'embrasser, sa peau à un gout de bonbon (j'embrasse sa main, son poignet…).

Elle me regarde éberluée.

- Bref, tout ça pour te dire que je t'aime Bella, tu es ma vie.

Alors que je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser, celle-ci se jette littéralement à mon cou. Elle m'embrasse avec force, ténacité, volupté, y mettant tout l'amour et le désir que j'imagine qu'elle a pour moi. En cet instant je suis au paradis, heureux comme jamais. N'ayant plus de souffle ni l'un ni l'autre, notre baiser se meurt de lui-même. Alors que nous tentons de reprendre chacun notre respiration et notre esprit.

- Je devrais te faire ce type de déclaration plus souvent. Dis-je sur un ton taquin.

Elle s'écarte un peu de moi. Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- Jamais on ne m'a fait une telle déclaration Edward. C'était magnifique.

- Oui dis plutôt que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

Nous rîmes de concert. Nous nous réinstallons sous les couvertures. Nous avons plus ou moins manqué la moitié du film. Bella se blottie dans mes bras. Sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Que cette sensation est grisante, je m'enivre de son parfum si exquis.

- Je t'aime. Me dit-elle.

Pour une fois ce n'est pas en réponse au fait que j'ai pu lui dire avant. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je me sens léger, heureux… Je pourrais rester dans cette position avec ma belle à mes côtés, durant l'éternité.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

**POV BELLA.**

Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Cela me réveille. Prenant peu à peu conscience, je me rends compte que des jambes emprisonnent les miennes et qu'un bras encercle ma taille. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me remémorer la soirée et la nuit d'hier. Mon rapprochement avec Edward et sa déclaration, waouh qu'elle déclaration. J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Edward dort toujours. Je le contemple. Dieu ce qu'il est beau. Ce que c'est agréable de se réveiller dans ses bras. Mais tout à coup la panique me prend au ventre. Je ne sors avec lui que depuis hier soir et nous avons déjà passé la nuit ensemble. Cale ne va-t-il pas trop vite ? Il faut que je me calme, je ne dois pas le réveiller. Je m'assure qu'il dort toujours. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me dérober de son étreinte. Mais en vain. Il grogne, émet des sons intelligibles et me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je suis sa prisonnière et je peux dire que cela ne me déplais pas. Je reste quelques minutes à contempler cet adonis et décide de le réveiller tout en douceur.

Ma main glissant sur son torse et effectuant de petits ronds. Ma bouche, dépose des milliers de petits baisers sur son visage et dans son cou. Je sens à sa respiration qu'il est réveillé. Mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Alors que ma langue parcours son torse, sa main vient me caresser les cheveux.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Mon visage et maintenant face au sien.

- Bonjour toi. Alors tu as fini de faire la marmotte ?

- La marmotte ?

Je rie.

- Ben oui, tu en as mis un temps à te réveiller.

- Hum je ne jouais pas à la marmotte. Je profiter de ce réveil. Jamais je n'en ai eu de plus divin.

Il rie et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser est doux et tendre.

- Bien dormi ma belle ?

- Oui et toi ?

- très bien. Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Hum je ne sais pas.

Il se tourne et regarde son réveil.

- hum à oui quand même.

- Ben quoi ?

- Il est 12h30.

Oups, pour la discrétion c'est mort.

- Bon ben il est temps qu'on se lève alors ! Dis-je déçue.

- Tu rêves… tu es ma prisonnière.

En une fraction de seconde le voilà qui se jette sur moi. Etalant son corps sur le mien. Il Prend mes mains dans les siennes et les mets au dessus de nos têtes. Son poids reposant sur moi, il entreprend de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Que cette sensation est agréable. Je reste là immobile, savourant chaque instant. Sa tête repose maintenant dans mon cou. Son souffle est chaud. Sa langue caresse chaque centimètre carré de la peau de mon cou. Il émit un petit grognement de bien être, je cru que mon cœur allait exploser, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien que dans ces bras. Il n'y avait que nous, plus rien autour.

- Ce que c'est bon d'être ta prisonnière.

- Oui et tu es à ma merci.

Il resserra un peu plus l'étau de ces mains sur les miennes. Le poids de son corps reposant un peu plus sur le mien.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois !

A ce moment, son visage revient près du mien, il pose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et de malice. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement et je suis certaine qu'il s'en est aperçu.

Au travers de nos vêtements, je sens tout le désir qu'il peut avoir en cet instant. En effet, une bosse se frotte contre mon bas ventre.

- Tu es tellement belle

- Même au réveil

Il rie.

- Tu ne peux t'imaginer l'effet que tu peux avoir sur moi !

Mon corps n'était plus que frissons. Comment des mots pouvaient ils me faire un tel effet.

Tout en continuant ses caresses, il déposa plusieurs baisers légers comme des papillons sur le haut de mon décolleté. Au moment au sa bouche se rapprochait de ma poitrine, j'eus l'impression que des chocs électriques se produisaient dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur eut un raté. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Mes mains étaient toujours prisonnières des siennes. J'aimerai qu'il me les libère afin que moi aussi je puisse partir à la découverte de son corps. Le visage d'Edward revient vers moi, son visage fut soudain plus sérieux. Même si son regard était empli de désir. Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche et dessine le contour de mes lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Son doigt entre en contact avec ma langue. Alors qu'il allait le retirer. J'ai envie de m'amuser et de la provoquer. De ce fait je bloque son doigt entre mes dents. Ma langue caressant le bout de celui-ci. Il émit un grognement guttural.

- Tu me rends fou.

Ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Après un dernier petit baiser, son doigt descend doucement à la conquête de mon corps en effleurant délicatement ma peau. Alors que sa main se dirigeait vers mon décolleté, il me regarda avec un regard insistant, persistant. Me demandait-il la permission, si c'est ça, mais bien sur. Il peut tout avoir. Mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps lui appartiennent. J'hoche la tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier mon obtention.

Alors que sa main glissait sous mon débardeur, je tremblais de tout mon être. Je remarquais que mon corps répondait à l'appel de celui d'Edward. Mon bas ventre se frottant contre son sexe. Je me sentais un peu honteuse de me mettre dans des états pareils. Tentant de reprendre mon sang froid, j'arrête immédiatement de me frotter à lui. Lui-même sentant que quelque chose ne va pas, abandonne un instant ces caresses.

- Arrêtes de te contrôler… Laisses toi aller ma belle…

Il reprit ses caresses. J'abandonnais la bataille qui se faisait en moi. De toute façon, qu'est ce que je risque ?

Alors qu'il libère enfin mes mains, l'une des miennes parcours son dos, tandis que l'autre fourrage ses cheveux. Lui, qui a maintenant ses deux mains libres parcours mon corps, il caressait mon intimité au travers de mes vêtements alors que je ressentais la chaleur irradiant de son corps, j'essayai de mémoriser ses courbes…

Il descendit ses mains le long de ma cuisse, puis les remontèrent afin de me débarrasser de mon short. Le contact de ses doigts avec ma peau, ne fit qu'accentuer mon excitation. A cet instant, je voulais m'offrir à lui, de toutes les manières possibles. Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui, refermant ses doigts sur mes fesses.

J'entrepris de faire glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. Je voulais sentir sa peau dénudée contre la mienne. Lui m'enleva mon tee-shirt. Alors que son regard fixait mes seins, je me senti un peu gênée.

- Ce que tu es belle mon amour !!! Dit il avant d'embrasser mes épaules et de lécher le creux de mon cou.

L'une de ses mains se déposait sur l'un de mes seins alors que l'autre triturait toujours ma cuisse. Lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts mon téton déjà durci de plaisir en y dessinant de petit cercle, encore une vague de frissons me parcourue.

Je sentais les mains et la bouche d'Edward descendre sur mon corps, plus il descendait, plus il m'embrassait plus je sentais ma raison s'échapper… Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui le premier jour, je n'étais pas ce genre de fille. Mais je ne saurais comment expliquer cela. Il me rendait folle. Comme si tout ceci devait arriver, à ce moment même, comme si j'avais attendu ça toute ma vie.

Nous avions tout deux le souffle court, la tête me tournait, des bouffées de chaleur me donnait une terrible sensation de fièvre. Quand je sentis son doigt sur mon clitoris je me dis que jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel plaisir. Son doigt était magique. L'apothéose fut quand je senti la chaude et humide sensation de sa langue… Je cru perdre la tête et ne pu réprimer un long gémissement d'extase…

- Edward, fais moi l'amour maintenant. Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Son corps glissa à côté du mien, son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Tu es sure.

- Ho que oui.

Alors qu'il se penche vers la table de nuit, pour prendre je le suppose un préservatif, des coups se font entendre à la porte.

Edward se relève tout à coup.

- On a frappé, non.

Je fais oui de la tête. Il soupire. Une deuxième slave de coups se fait entendre

- Edward, tu es là ?

- Oui.

- Je peux entrer.

- Non Alice.

- On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans cette maison. Marmonna-t-il.

- Edward c'est important…. As-tu vu Bella ?

- Non, va voir dans sa chambre.

Alice toujours derrière la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il me lance un regard glacial, qui n'a que comme effet de me donner un fou rire. Il pose sa main sur ma bouche.

- Elle n'y est pas.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu que je sache ou elle est ?

Après un moment.

- bon c'est bon laisse tomber. Dit Alice de mauvaise humeur.

Apres que nous nous étions assuré qu'elle soit partie, Edward vient se rassoir à côté de moi. Mais que me veux Alice ?

- Bon ou en étions nous ?

- Hum je ne sais plus moi. Dis-je en posant un doigt sur mon menton et en prenant une mine innocente.

- Moi je sais.

- A bon ???

Sa bouche se jette sur la mienne, sa langue caressant la mienne.

- Bon une douche sa te dit ? Proposais-je.

Quoi c'est moi qui avais proposé ça. Non mais je rêve. Je vis soudain son visage et son regard s'éclairer.

- Seul ou ensemble ? Me demanda-t-il .

- Hum je ne sais pas comme tu le sens.

- Alors disons ensemble (il rie) je dois nettoyer la sueur que tu as sur le corps. Me dit-il.

Après un dernier baiser, je le suis à la salle de bain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous, voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et encore merci. Fin des bla bla et bonne lecture. Et pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez**

**POV Bella.**

Alors que je le suis dans la douche, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. En effet, oui j'ai proposé cette histoire de douche, mais je ne voudrais pas que ma première fois avec Edward se fasse ainsi. Je sais cette idée peut paraître très fleur bleu. Mais je veux que cette première fois soit exceptionnelle. Mais comment lui dire que je ne veux pas de la douche. Ou alors une douche et câlin ensuite !!! Idée à méditer.

Alors que nous passions le seuil, Edward se retourne brusquement vers moi.

- Et merde, j'ai oublié les serviettes !!!

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa furtivement.

- Tu m'attends, je reviens.

Me voilà seule dans la salle de bain. Que faire. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si j'étais un peu taquine.

En passant devant la glace, je remarque que mon visage et rouge, et que mes yeux sont pétillants. On dirait une autre. Je ne me reconnais pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce détail. Edward va revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Je décide de m'assoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Repliant une jambe sur l'autre.

Edward reviens dans la pièce.

- Vaux mieux tard que jamais, j'ai cru que j'allais dépérir.

Edward, s'avance vers moi, son regard est empli de désir, j'adore ça… avant qu'il ne me touche, je veux continuer à jouer.

- Hum Edward…

- Oui

Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Dis, tu ne serais s'il y a un homme dans les parages ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

- J'ai absolument besoin d'un homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum disons que sa me gratte ici (je pose sa main sur mon sein. Il déglutit) Et je ne sais pourquoi… Mais j'ai ici (je pose sa main sur mon bas ventre) comme une douleur, comme si mon corps réclamait quelque chose.

Son souffle est court, tout comme le miens. Deux mains puissantes viennent me prendre par la taille. Il me serre contre lui.

- Et bien je suis la moi si tu le veux…

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Sa bouche se jetant pour dévorer la mienne. Sa langue lape mes lèvres, puis sa bouche suce ma lèvre inférieure. Mon cœur est en flamme, mes ongles transpercent sa peau, je le veux en moi maintenant, mais je ne sais comment lui dire. Je pose mes deux mains sur sa nuque et frotte mon bassin contre son sexe qui soi dit en passant est en érection.

- Bella, j'ai envie de te prendre, maintenant là tout de suite. Dit-il avec une voix grave, emplie de désir.

Pour lui signifier mon envie, je lui titille le mamelon avec les dents. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il presse un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Alors qu'il me donne un baiser à faire pâlir la vierge marie, nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre.

Je sens qu'il me jette sur le lit, j'ouvre les yeux afin de le voir.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! Criais-je en sautant de mon lit et en me reculant vers la porte.

Un petit lutin machiavélique se tenait assisse sur mon lit, me scrutant de haut en bas. Ou plutôt nous scrutant de haut en bas. Je rêve ou elle était entrain de se rincé l'œil ?

- J'en vois qui en a qui on déserté leur lit cette nuit !!! Dit Alice en pointant du moi, moi lit qui n'était pas défait.

Edward lui était resté sur le lit, ayant rabattu le drap sur lui.

Mon regard ne faisait que de passer de l'un à l'autre. Edward semblait inquiet et Alice et bien elle, elle était écrouler de rire sur mon lit. Heureusement que moi j'étais habillé d'un tee-shirt et d'une culotte, vive la honte sinon.

- Bon ben pour la discrétion on repassera. Dit mon amoureux.

Alice qui avait repris son calme, se tourne vers moi, ignorant son frère.

- Alors comme ça, sa y est, vous avez franchi le cap ?

Je me sens rougir.

- Alice Dégage !!!! Lui intima son frère.

- Heu ben non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

- Ben oui, bien sur (elle pointe un doigt vers Edward). J'ai du avoir rêvé alors il y a deux seconde, car il me sembla que mon frère et toi étiez disons dans une posture équivoque… Mais oui.

- Bella a eu un malaise dans la salle de bain donc j'ai voulu la ramener dans son lit avant d'aller chercher papa. Tu as juste vu que je la déposais sur le lit. Rétorqua Edward.

- Mais oui, tu lui faisais du bouche à bouche aussi (je ne peux réprimer un rire) et la tric c'est en option ?

Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, Alice cette Chère Alice, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie que de la bâillonner qu'en cet instant.

Edward s'avança vers elle. Son regard était glacial.

- Alice, dehors… Maintenant…

- Ho frérot sois pas méchant je plaisante. C'est bon je vous laisse les tourtereaux. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de la porte.

Il est vrai qu'en cet instant, Edward est assez effrayant. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je me demande qui de ces deux là gagnerai s'il y avait réellement désaccord. Edward par sa ténacité, ou le petit monstre et son sens de l'humour et sa détermination mal placée ?

Alors que je les observais, Alice qui avait maintenant ouvert la porte m'interpella. Edward se retourna vers moi, le drap cachant toujours son intimité.

- Ho fait Bella qui à la plus grosse, Emmett ou Edward ?

Edward se retourna et lança lui lança un regard noir. Je vis ses muscles se contracter. Il sauta par-dessus le lit pour attraper sa sœur. Mais Alice est vive, elle ouvrit la porte et la referma d'un coup sec.

- Tu me raconteras plus tard ma belle !!! Sur un ton enjoué derrière la porte.

Maintenant qu'Alice était partie, je restais là un moment, tentant de me remettre les idées en place. Je ne sais combien de minutes, je restais ainsi déconnectée de la réalité. Mais je vis Edward assis sur mon lit entrain de m'observer. Lui aussi semblait frustrés. Pourquoi fallait 'il qu'à chaque fois qu'on soit si près du but, et ben se soit aussi chaotique ?

- Désolé… Ma sœur est incorrigible.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Je m'approchais de lui et me m'assis sur ses genoux. Nous restions ainsi enlacés durant un bon petit moment. Puis il me demanda si nous allions descendre. Bien sur, je ne pouvais pas rester cloisonnée dans ma chambre indéfiniment. Même si le fait de ne rester qu'avec Edward, ne m'ennuyais pas tant que ça.

Après nous être douchés (seuls) et habillés, nous sortons de nos chambres et nous dirigeons vers le rez de chaussé. Une boule d'angoisse me prend les tripes… J'espère qu'Alice aura réussi à tenir sa langue. Je me sens mal à l'aise, même si je suis heureuse d'être avec Edward, comment réagiront ses proches ? Edward qui avait du sentir mon angoisse, me pris la main. Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers la cuisine.

POV Edward.

Alors que nous descendions les escaliers, je pouvais sentir Bella se crisper. Il est vrai que moi-même je n'étais pas serein. En cet instant, j'avais des envies de meurtre envers ma propre sœur. Mais il fallait que je me retienne. Pouff elle ne peut pas être pire qu'Emmett.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la cuisine, les autres sont déjà entrain de prendre l'apéritif. Charlie est présent, ce qui est étonnant puis que nous sommes dimanche et que d'habitude il est à la pèche. Bella lâche ma main, je suis un peu frustré de ce geste. Pourquoi ne veut elle pas que les autres soient au courant pour le moment ? Moi là j'ai tout de suite envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

Mous nous attablons avec les autres. Alice me regarde, un sourire naissant sur ces lèvres. Je la fusille du regard, elle a intérêt à la boucler, sinon je jure de lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Ma mère interrompe notre petite bataille, en nous demandant comment s'est déroulée la soirée d'hier. Alice et Emmett lui explique que c'était comme d'hab et que l'on c'était bien amusé. Mais Emmett se permet de rajouter que Bella à un prétendant qui n'est autre que le frère de Jacob. Je sourie, si tu savais mon vieux. Mon regard croise celui de Bella au moment ou elle répond à Emmett.

- Ben qu'est ce que tu crois j'ai un charme fou.

Emmett rie, et Alice me fait un clin d'œil. A cet instant je sais qu'elle sera notre complice et qu'elle gardera le silence. J'adore ma sœur.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux que la veille ma puce ! Dit Charlie à l'intention de Bella. Je pense que cette soirée t'auras permis de décompresser.

- Ho tu ne peu pas t'imaginer. J'ai l'impression de revivre… Enfin !

Mon regard ne fait que de voyager de Bella à son père. Elle rougie en prononçant sa réponse. J'adore quand elle rougie, cela fait partie de son charme. Il faut que je me contrôle pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras en cet instant. Car je suis sûr qu'elle rougie à cause de moi et c'est tellement plaisant.

Alors que je suis sur mon petit nuage, j'apprends qu'une lettre de l'hôpital est arrivée chez Charlie à l'attention de Bella. Son père la lui tend et elle l'ouvre. Je peux voir sa main tremblée. Personne n'a pensé à ouvrir l'enveloppe avant. Même pas mon père, donc c'est que ce ne doit être que futile.

POV BELLA.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe que viens de me donner mon père. Je sais déjà ce que contient cette enveloppe, se sont les résultats de mon IRM. Puisque personne ne m'en a touché un mot, je me dis qu'il doit être bon. Bon je l'ouvre délicatement et la lis.

_Indication._

_Premier contrôle de l'embolisation d'un anévrisme carotido ophtalmique gauche de découverte lors d'un épisode aigu d'hémorragie sous arachnoïdienne en décembre 2008._

Ok, ça je sais, pas besoin de me rappeler ce que j'ai eu merci. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ma main tremble. Je décide de passer la partie technique de ma lecture et vais directement aux résultats. Mais c'est quoi ce charabia, je n'y comprends rien. Je poursuis tout de même ma lecture.

_Persistance d'une image d'addition au niveau de la portion C2 de l'artère carotide gauche, mesuré à 7.5 mm de hauteur X 8 mm de diamètre traverse avec un collet de 3 mm, témoignant d'un réperméabilisation partielle de l'anévrisme embolisée dans sa partie inféro médiale._

Réperméabilisation, 7.5 * 8 mm, persistance, reperméabilisation. Sans que je le veuille les larmes commencent à couler. Je froisse la feuille mais la tiens toujours dans la main, ce n'est pas moi, pas mes résultats, ce n'est pas possible. Je sens les regards paniquer sur moi. J'entends des voix, mais ne peux y répondre, non ce ne peux pas être moi, moi je vais bien, je suis sauvé, ils l'ont dit. C'est un cauchemar, non. Je sens quelqu'un presser ma main sous la table, mais je ne peux répondre à ce geste, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans les abimes, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, de planer à 15000, c'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller.

POV Edward.

Je vois Bella pleurer, mais que ce passe t'il. Je tente de lire le bout de papier en me tenant à côté d'elle mais je n'y comprends rien. Il me faudrait au moins quatre dictionnaires pour traduire ce truc. Je regarde les autres, ils ont l'air aussi abasourdi que moi. Je presse la main de Bella, sous la table, aucun résultat, elle semble en transe. J'envoie un regard suppliant à mon père. Il s'empare de la lettre. Son visage devient tout à coup crispé.

- Ho mon dieu

-…..

Le silence est là, nous sommes tous en attente des commentaires de mon père.

- Pauvre petite.

Là je commence à être terrifié.

- ….

- Non pas ça.

Sans un mot il temps le courrier à Charlie. Après quelques secondes :

- Carlisle, j'y comprends rien moi !!! Expliques moi

Charlie c'était rapproché et avait pris Bella sur ces genoux, la berçant comme une petite fille. J'aurais du le faire, mais la peur me pétrifier. Pour que mon père réagisse ainsi, il faut vraiment qu'il y ai quelque chose.

- Les enfants vous voudrez bien nous laisser en privé s'il vous plait !!! Dis mon père d'un ton qui ne méritait pas réplication.

Alors que docilement je me levais ma sœur intervenait. Pourquoi je m'étais levé ? Je ne sais pas, à cet instant mon cerveau ne répondait plus.

- Non papa on veut savoir, qu'est ce qui arrive à Bella !!! Dit Alice en colère.

Même Emmett si mettais.

- Papa, Bella est comme notre petite sœur, on veut savoir … c'est grave ?

- Très bien… Et bien surtout pas de panique, ce n'est pas aussi grave qu'on pourrait le croire (ho mon dieu, je crains le pire) ! Et bien Bella à ce que l'on pourrait appeler une récidive.

Toute l'assemblée se tut d'un coup, après avoir poussé des hooooooo. Seul Charlie était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ho mon dieu, non pas mon bébé… Comment cela se fait il ?

- Malheureusement, l'embolisation ne fonctionne pas à tout les coups (la c'est le médecin qui parlait, il n'y avait plus aucune once d'émotion dans sa voix. En cet instant, je maudis mon père) Bella fait parti des 5% ou l'anévrisme n'est plus protéger.

- Sa veut dire quoi ! Dis Alice.

Moi je planais, j'en étais resté au mot récidive, je ne me sentais pas la force de revivre les mois que je viens de vivre sans ma Bella. Je viens juste de la retrouver, non, c'est pas possible, pas ma Bella, tout sauf ça, mon dieu si tu existe je t'en prie ne me l'enlève pas encore une fois.

- Et bien le sang continu d'affluer dans l'anévrisme de Bella.

- Oui mais sa veut dire quoi ? Le coupa Emmett

- Elle risque une nouvelle rupture ? Demandais-je.

Mon père n'u sans doute pas le courage de répondre, il hocha simplement la tête, ho mon dieu non, tout mais pas ça.

- Ho mon dieu.

Ma mère et ma sœur était en larmes. Charlie se retenait, je le voyais bien, il continuait à bercer mon amour. Moi en cet instant, j'avais envie de fracasser tout ce qui se trouver dans la pièce, mais je me sentais figé, comme vidé de mes forces. Pris au piège d'une force invisible.

- Et donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Il est dit ici que Bella doit subir une arthériographie. Et qu'ensuite, selon les résultats et bien nous verrons.

- Putain Carlisle, arrêtes de parler comme ça, parle normalement, c'est quoi ce truc ? Dis Charlie qui maintenant était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

Nous regardions tous mon père.

- Et bien, en fait ils vont voir dans quel terme la poche de sang à l'intérieur de la l'anévrisme est formée. L'artériographie sera plus précise que l'IRM. Et de la seront décidé les décisions et interventions à faire.

Un silence de mort, s'est abattu sur la pièce. Personne n'ose réagir et prononcer mot.

- Il est hors de question que je devienne un légume, vous m'avez compris. Dit Bella en quittant la pièce à une vitesse affolante. Alors que tout le monde reste là, figé, je me précipite à sa suite.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais j'espère que cela vous plaira, en tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews, cela donne du baume au cœur.**

**Bon trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !!!**

**Kiss !!!**

POV RDWARD

Elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre. Je frappe et tente d'ouvrir mais la porte est bouclée à double tour.

- Bella c'est moi, laisses moi entrer. Ma voix était tremblante.

Pas de réponse, je l'entends pleurer de derrière la porte. Je frappe du poing contre la porte et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je réitère ma demande plusieurs fois en vain. Elle reste cloitrée alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Nous sommes tous derrière elle et je suis là pour la soutenir.

- Bella je t'en prie ouvre moi. S'il te plait mon cœur. Ma voix est tremblante.

Je peine à retenir ma peine et mes larmes. Je pleure, comment faire autrement, mon amour ne veux pas de mon soutien en cet instant.

- Bella ouvre cette putain de porte.

Toujours rien. Mon vieux tu n'y arriveras pas en devenant vulgaire. Et personne ne viens m'aider. Je tends l'oreille, elle pleure toujours, et au rez de chaussé ce n'est que larmes, je peux entendre ma mère et ma sœur pleurer. Charlie lui est en colère. Il la déverse sur mon père. Mais merde, Bella n'est pas encore morte, il faut arrêter là.

Et tout à coup, je me rappelle de quelque chose. La porte de se chambre est bouclée, mais je suis sure qu'elle n'aura pas pensé à verrouiller celle de la salle de bain. Je me précipite vers celle-ci et par chance elle est ouverte. Je pénètre dans sa chambre. Celle –ci est en désordre, tout ce qui était sur le bureau est par terre. Bella la tornade est passé par là.

Elle est couchée sur son lit, recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle ne s'est pas aperçue de ma présence. Ben qu'est ce que tu crois vieux, elle a autre chose à penser là ! Je m'assoie à côté d'elle, et caresse ces cheveux. Ces pleures cessent peu à peu. Je la rapproche de moi, afin de voir son visage. Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse.

Je reste là incrédule, c'est quoi ce truc, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, je souhaiterai tout explosé dans cette putain de maison, je sens que mon sang bouille en moi, mais que faire, je ne vais quand même pas exploser devant ma belle. Comment un moment de pur bonheur peu finalement s'effondré en quelques secondes ? Je ne sais combien de temps, je suis resté ainsi figé sur le lit de Bella, pleurant comme un enfant. Je reste là, à la regarder un moment, elle me tourne le dos. Elle recommence à sangloter, j'aimerais trouver les moyens pour la consoler, mais je n'y arrive pas. La colère est prête a explosée, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver ? Et pourquoi me repousse-t-elle ? Je ne veux pas la voir ainsi ? Pas elle, non ce n'est pas possible !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis là, la secouant et lui criant dessus.

- Bella, arrêtes, je suis là… t'en rends tu compte au moins.

Elle me toise, son regards et noir. Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle ainsi ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

Que lui réponde, je ne sais pas moi, j'aimerai temps que tout ne soit pas vrai, que se ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- J'ai du être une horrible personne dans une vie antérieure.

Je l'assoie sur mes genoux sur le lit, ce que j'aime l'avoir ainsi dans mes bras.

- chut mon cœur chut… il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, mon cœur, je suis là chut.

Elle se redresse, je sens ses membres se contracter.

- Tu plaisante, là, ne pas me mettre dans des états pareils !!! Tu as lu non, récidive tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non.

J'acquiesce, je me sens maladroit, tout ce que je peux faire ou dire, n'a pas l'air de faire l'effet escompté.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut attendre de voir le médecin, non ! Il ne faut pas faire des plans sur la comète.

- Non mais tu te vois parler là, on ne parle pas d'un petit truc, juste d'un truc que j'ai dans la tête et qui me pourri la vie.

Elle se lève et s'adosse au mur de l'autre côté de la chambre. Les larmes reprennent.

- Je ne veux pas devenir un légume.

- Mon cœur tu n'en deviendras pas un, je te le jure.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, qu'est ce qui te permets de dire ça, tu voudrais toi sortir avec un légume, qui ne sais plus parler, ne plus savoir se que c'est que l'hygiène ou autre chose.

- Mais mon cœur…

- Non laisse moi finir, Edward on a fait une erreur nous deux on va en arrêter là, maintenant. Elle m'avait dit cela d'une traite, avec une once de colère.

Elle s'avance pour m'ouvrir la porte, je reste figé, que vient-elle de dire, non, tout mais pas ça.

- Non, c'est la peur qui te fait parler ma douce.

A moi aussi la peur me tirailler le ventre, elle ne pouvait pas se fermer ainsi, je sais qu'elle-même, tout ceci n'est que mascarade.

Je la prends par les épaules et la force à ma regarder.

- Dis-moi la maintenant, que tu ne m'aimes pas Bella !

Je la regarde scrute elle, et plus particulièrement ces prunelles, elle ne répond pas, je le savais. Elle détourne le regard.

- Edward, oui je t'aime, mais tu ne comprends pas, serait tu vivre avec une impotente.

J'acquiesce. Mais bien sur, elle est folle, elle est toute ma vie.

- Non Edward, tu ne comprends pas, tu es jeune….

- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite, toi aussi tu es jeune, et ceci n'est qu'un petit souci, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états comme ça, je me refuse à croire que c'est grave, tu m'entends Bella, je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie, et je ne veux pas te perdre, tu m'entends (voilà que je pleure maintenant) et puis, tu t'en es sorti une première fois alors que la fissure avait eu lieu et que le sang compressait ton cerveau. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- oui mais…

- non pas de mais, je t'en conjure, mon amour, laisses moi m'expliquer, la première fois tu as failli y rester, mais tu fais parti des personnes qui ont une bonne étoile, et encore aujourd'hui, car tu as eu de la chance que se soit déceler, la c'est comme une réparation, oui c'est ça, tu es une voiture à qui on a fait un contrôle technique et on y a décelé un problème, et donc maintenant il faut réparer. Et selon moi, il faudra attendre se qui découlera de ton rendez vous, car si c'était réellement grave, et bien tu serais en ce moment même à l'hôpital.

La voila qui rie, dieu merci, ce son est trop doux à mes oreilles.

- Merci par la comparaison avec la voiture.

- Ben il n'y a que ca qui m'est venu à l'esprit, et il faut avouer que tu as de beaux airbags. Dis-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle rie, enfin, son regard n'est plus humide, il brille, j'ai retrouvé ma Bella, la têtue et forte Bella.

- Edward Cullen, je t'aime.

Alors que j'allai lui répondre, celle-ci se jette dans mes bas, m'enlaçant la nuque, et posant ces lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais réussi, je le savais. Ses lèvres se faisant pressantes sur les miennes, je ressentais l'urgence de ce contact, j'aimais cette proximité. Ma langue allant à la rencontre de la sienne, j'aurais pu mourir de bonheur en cet instant tellement je me sentais heureux, j'étais là, elle était avec moi, et nous ne formerions plus qu'un fasse à cette putain de maladie, jamais elle ne serait seule, je serais toujours la pour elle car je l'aime, oui je l'aime d'un amour infini, sa vie et son bonheur sont à mes yeux plus importants que tout autre, même plus que ma propre vie.

POV Bella.

A l' instant où Edward avait prononcé ces mots, je n'avais plus réellement peur, j'avais confiance en lui, en la vie et plus particulièrement en l'amour. J'ai su à ce moment là, que je ne serais plus seule face à cette épreuve. Car disons le nous bien, oui j'étais bien sur soutenu par mes amis et par mon père, qui je le sais, m'aime de tout son cœur, mais son caractère lui fait faire l'autruche, il ne veut pas qu'on parle de ce qui est passé. Il préfère garder ces craintes pour lui. Mais moi j'ai parfois besoin que cela sorte et avec Edward ce n'est pas pareil. LE fait que la mort soit peut être à ma porte en cet instant n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que cela. Moi je suis morte de trouille. Même si je n'avais pas réellement peur de la mort en elle-même. Elle serait plus dure pour mes proches que pour moi et je m'en veux un peu de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Pour moi ce la serait juste la fin du chemin. Sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, je recommence à pleurer. Edward m'allonge sur le lit et me berce tendrement en me murmurant des mots d'amour. Dieu ce que j'aime cet homme. Il y a à peine 10 minutes je voulais l'éjecter de ma vie. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je voulais le protéger, il ne devrait pas s'attacher à moi, pas maintenant.

- Mon amour, à quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien de spécial !!!

Enfin si, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant, je veux juste savourer ce moment. Etre dans ces bras, dans notre monde à nous, ou rien ne peut nous atteindre. Je me plaque un peu plus contre son torse.

- Ok.

Au sens du ton de sa réponse qu'il a bien compris mais n'en dira pas plus. Je vois très bien que ni lui ni moi ne voulons aborder le sujet.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien Ces yeux sont mon point d'encrage. Lorsqu'il me regarde avec ses yeux la je me sens belle, heureuse et complète. Sa main passe sous mon tee shirt, le bout de ses doigts font des allers-retours tout le long de ma colonne vertébral, cela fait un bien fou. Comment ce simple geste peut il me mettre dans un tel état de béatitude. Lorsque je suis dans ces bras, je me sens plus forte que jamais, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ces instants sont magiques pour moi, j'aimerais que jamais ils ne cessent.

- Mon cœur serais tu prêtes à retourner en bas ?

- Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

- Et bien ma chérie, cela fait à peu près deux heures, que nous sommes ici. Et je pense que les autres doivent s'inquiéter. Tu es partie comme une furie tout à l'heure.

- Oui tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, je suis désolé de vous causer autant de tracas… (il caresse mes cheveux, et dépose des milliers de petits bisous dans ma nuque. Mon père doit être paniqué.

- Mon cœur, arrêtes tu m'énerves, ta réaction a été normale alors arrête de te fustiger, et pour ton père je pense que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sur. Pour le savoir il faudrait descendre !!!

Sans que je n'ai le temps de répondre, il me prend par la main, et nous nous dirigeons vers le rez de chaussé. Alice et Rosalie sont dans le salon dans les bras de leurs hommes. Une fois qu'ils se sont aperçu de notre présence, les filles accourent vers moi en pleurs, en me signifiant des désolés, on t'aime, si tu veux parler on est là. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intention, et je ne voulais surtout pas de la pitié de mes amies sa non.

- Les filles arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

- Bella, c'est trop triste, la vie est trop injuste. Chougnait Rose.

- J'ai dit stop Rose !!! J'étais en colère maintenant.

- Mais… Mais.

- Non, vous allez m'écouter maintenant car je ne le dirais qu'une fois et une seule. (je sentais 10 yeux inquisiteurs posés sur moi) Je ne veux pas de pitié. (Alice voulait parler, mais je lui intime de se taire d'un geste de la main) Et certainement pas la votre, je ne veux pas que cela change vos habitudes avec moi, je ne veux pas en entendre parler c'est clair. On oublie ce putain d'anévrisme temps que je n'en sais pas plus, ok.

- Ce qui veut dire que je peux continuer à t'embêter ? Me dit Emmett, avec une voix enraillé.

- C'est exactement ça. J'ai besoin que vous soyez fort, fort pour moi, vous êtes ce qui me permet de rester debout et de ne pas m'effondrer. Cette saloperie n'aura pas raison de ma vie, elle ne la dirigera pas.

Je venais de sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et cela faisait un bien fou. Tous viennent m'étreignir dans un câlin collectif. Mais je dois vite m'en défaire, après avoir lancé un je t'aime dans l'oreille d'Edward, je les quitte,car temps que j'en ai la force, il faut que je parle à mon père. Celui-ci est dans le jardin, avec Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée est en pleur, Carlisle la tiens dans ces bras, comme le faisait Edward avec moi, il y a quelque minutes de ça. Mon père est assis contre un arbre, la tête entre les genoux, il a l'air abattu. Mes jambes tremblent, mais il faut que je le fasse et vite. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et me dirige vers mon père. En passant devant le couple Cullen, ceux-ci tente de me prendre dans leur bras, je les évite, au plus vite fait au plus vite tranquille.

- Papa !!! dis je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Ho mon cœur. Il éclate en sanglots.

- Papa, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait.

- Mais mon cœur, non, je ne peux pas. Mon bébé.

- Papa écoutes moi, et cela va aussi pour vous (dis je à l'attention de Carlisle et d'Esmée) on arrête les pleurs et on ravale les mines tristes. Je ne suis pas morte, juste malade, et encore. La c'est une claque que je me suis prise, oui je pensais que j'étais guéri, mais non, je dois me faire une raison et attendre le résultat de l'artériographie. Mais écoutez moi, surtout toi papa, j'ai besoin que tu sois fort pour moi. Je ne connais pas l'avenir, mais je ne veux voir personne pleurer, ou me plaindre, jamais, je veux qu'on oublie ce qui vient de ce passer. Oui j'ai peur de devenir un légume, mais tant pis, je ferai avec ce qui viendra. La je veux me préparer, être sereine et j'ai besoin de vous de votre soutien, je veux ma vie d'avant. Donc on ne parle pas d'anévrisme devant moi, on me demande plus si j'ai mal à la tête. (Carlisle fait la grimace) si j'ai mal ou si j'ai envie de parler je viendrais je voir, sinon je veux qu'on oublie, qu'on fasse comme si de rien était. C'est clair ?

Les Cullen me répondirent par l'affirmative. Mon père me serra fort dans ces bras, mais ne me répondit pas pour autant.

- Papa.

- Oui ma puce, je te le promets.

Je m'abandonnais ainsi dans les bras de mon père comme une petite fille. J'avais besoin de ce contact. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi en silence. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, il faisait quasiment nuit.

- Papa, vient on devrait rentrer !!!

- Oui tu as raison.

Alors que nous nous relevons.

- Dis papa, tu viendras avec moi… Chez le toubib ?

- Mais bien sur ma chérie. Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde voyons.

- Merci papa ! Je déposais un bisou sur sa joue.

Nous rentrons à la maison. Bras dessus bras dessous. Je me sens plus légère, j'ai vidé mon sac. Après le souper. Mon père me promis de revenir le lendemain. Il avait été convenu que pour finir je resterai chez les Cullen pour plus de surveillance, même si j'aurais préférer rentrer chez moi, je me suis rangé du côté de la raison. La journée avait été longue et j'étais épuisé. Après une rapide douche je décidais d'aller me coucher.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Bella.

Voila plus d'une heure que je me retournais dans mon lit, pourquoi faut il que la conscience soit plus présente la nuit, et que nos démons viennent perturber notre sommeil ? 1h45 au réveil. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, non plus maintenant, la peur me tirailler le ventre. Je suis trop stressé pour dormir, fait chié, ras le bol. D'un coup je rejette les couvertures sur le bord de mon lit et m'assoie sur celui-ci. Plus que deux jours à attendre avant le rendez vous avec le neurochirurgien. Que va-t-il me dire, reperméabilisation, récidive qu'est ce que cela veut il réellement dire ? Et si ça se passe mal, une nouvelle rupture, oui mais les bout de ferraille que j'ai dans le cerveau alors ?

- Bon arrêtes maintenant, pas besoin de ce faire des films tu verras bien !!! Dis je à voix haute pour me motivé.

Grrrrr, ras le bol. Sa promet si ça commence comme ça, et artériographie, qu'est ce que cela veut dire, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Et là une idée pour me faire passer le temps, pourquoi ne pas faire des recherches pour en savoir plus et en plus vu les termes médicaux, ça devra suffire pour faire office de somnifère non ? Après avoir allumé ma lampe de chevet, je me dirige vers mon bureau afin de prendre mon pc portable. Et merde, il est dans la chambre d'Edward. Bon qu'est ce que je fais, vais le chercher ou pas. Et si je le réveille ? Et bien tu feras le moins de bruit possible. Et peut être qu'il est réveillé.

Je me dirige à tâtons vers sa chambre. Aucune lumière ne filtre sous la porte. Il dort. Je prie pour que la porte ne grince pas lorsque je vais l'ouvrir. Je dépose ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Peut être ne devrais je pas entrée, c'est la nuit, et en plus c'est sa chambre, son endroit. Faire demi-tour ou pas. Ho et puis zut, de toute façon il dort, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu nu, enfin pas que je pense qu'il soit nu mais bon. Arrêtes tu t'enfonces, bon tu l'ouvre cette porte, tu prends le pc et de sort de la illico. Yes voila ce que je vais faire. Oui mais si je le réveil ? Poufff t'as fini oui, ben si tu le réveil et ben tu va le border pour qu'il se rendorme. Satanées hormones !!! Je pousse la porte, et y passe ma tête, tout est calme, Edward dort. J'ouvre la porte plus grand et pénètre dans la chambre, mon ordinateur n'est pas sur son bureau, ou peut il être ? Je cherche des yeux l'objet de mes convoitises, tout en avançant vers le centre de la pièce. Je repère mon portable nonchalamment posé sur la chaise de bureau, ho le sacrilège. Il va m'entendre lui. Je me dirige vers le bureau, ouch mon pied heurte un truc qui traine au sol, aille, je serre les dents pour ne pas jurer. Arrivé à hauteur de la chaise de bureau, je me penche pour débrancher mon ordi, enfin je l'ai. Demi-tour et retour dans ma chambre. Lorsque je fais demi-tour, mes yeux se posent sur le corps de celui que j'aime, ce qu'il peut être beau. Alors que je le contemple je me rends compte de la chance que je peux avoir. La vie me donne encore une étape à franchir, étape que j'aurais voulu franchir seule. Mais non, il est là, là pour moi, alors que je n'ai rien demandé, je l'aime et il m'aime, qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus beau dans la vie ? Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans mes songes, mais en reprenant conscience, je me décidais de quitter la chambre de mon copain. Mon copain, cela faisait drôle de dire ça, car en fait non, ça ne fait pas bizarre, c'est comme si c'était comme ça depuis longtemps alors que ça ne fait que deux jours que l'on est ensemble.

- Bella ??? Me dit une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui c'est moi, rendors toi !!!

Il s'assit sur son lit.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Environ deux heures du matin, rendors toi !!!

- Mais toi que fais tu debout ???

Il avait l'air complètement réveillé maintenant. Stupide, stupide Bella. T'es vraiment naze, tu devais juste prendre se fichu ordinateur.

- Hum, je n'arrive plus à dormir, donc je suis venu chercher mon portable.

Je me rapproche du lit, et dépose un baiser léger sur ces lèvres. Il semble surpris.

- Rendors-toi. Bonne nuit, je t'aime. Dis-je en reprenant mon portable.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, celui-ci me rattrape.

- Reste je ne suis plus fatigué, on peu discuter si tu veux ?

- Mais tu devrais dormir, tu as cours demain.

- On s'en fou, ou alors tu n'as qu'à me border !!! Dit-il d'un ton sensuel.

Hum pas une mauvaise idée, peut être qu'ainsi mon cerveau se mettra en veille.

- Si ce n'est que ça pourquoi pas… Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec un bébé, flûte moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas les prendre aux berceaux.

Alors là plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps, je vis sa bouche former un rictus de malade… Mais que c'était mignon, et en un instant je me retrouver dans ces bras. Il me jeta dans son lit en me disant :

- Tu vas voir le gros bébé que je suis.

Il me prit dans ces bras. Il me blottie contre son corps et rabattit la couverture sur nous. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de ma bouche. Quelle douce torture. Sa langue s'emparant de la mienne, hum que j'adore ça, note pour plus tard, si le taquiner amène ce résultat, en préparer des tonnes.

- Mon cœur, que voulais-tu faire avec ton ordinateur ? Me demanda-t-il l'air sérieux après avoir repris son souffle.

- Des recherches.

Change de sujet avant que ca ne tourne mal Bella, aller trouve un truc.

Je nichais ma tête dans son cou, y déposant milles baisers, puis je m'attaquais à son oreille. Je m'emparais de son lobe et le mordillais doucement tout en le suçotant. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, ses mains se baladaient sur mes hanches. J'avais gagné.

- Tu sais que tu devrais dormir Edward. Tu as cours dans quelques heures.

- Pas grave je n'irais pas. Je préfère mille fois rester avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas bien, même si c'est très plaisant.

- Alors mon cœur, quelles recherches voulais tu faire ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre. De ce fait je repartais à la découverte de son buste. Mais deux mains puissantes me retirèrent vite de cet endroit.

- Mon cœur, même si ce que tu es entrain de faire est très agréable, je ne suis pas dupe, je veux avoir ma réponse.

Je souffle.

- Ben des recherches sur l'artériographie et pourquoi pas sur l'anévrisme, trouver peut être des gens qui ont eut la même chose que moi.

En regardant les yeux d'Edward, je m'attendais à ce que les foudres me tombent dessus. Mais non. Il me ramena vers son torse et me serra fort dans ces bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas mon cœur… internet n'est pas la bonne solution, il y a pleins d'inepties dessus, si tu as des questions poses les plutôt à mon père…

- Oui mais je n'arrivai pas à dormir, et quoi de mieux que des termes médicaux pour vous faire rencontrer Morphée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, étant perdu dans ces songes.

- Mon cœur (Dit il en me renversant sur le dos, et en posant son front sur le mien). Si jamais tu n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis là moi et je peux te tenir compagnie, si tu veux.

- Hum cette idée est alléchante, mais je ne voudrais pas ruiner ton sommeil.

Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, mais à la place de capturé sa bouche, je me retrouve à capturer son oreille.

- Hum Isabella Swan, vas-tu arrêter de me faire perdre le fil de mes raisonnements.

Je fis mine de bouder et de me lever du lit afin de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Bon ben pour ton bien je m'éclipse, bonne nuit Edward.

- Alors là tu rêves.

Ces deux bras encerclèrent ma taille. Me ramenant dans le lit.

- Je te garde pour cette nuit, et puis si tu n'arrives toujours pas à dormir tu pourras toujours veiller à mon sommeil.

- Hum je pense que tu n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça !!! Déclarais-je.

- Ho que si et plus encore… Si tu savais.

Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne… Ses lèvres et les miennes bougèrent à l'unisson. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que les miennes partirent à la découverte de son dos. Des picotements se firent ressentir dans mon bas ventre. Cet homme est un dieu… Alors que sa bouche parcourait mon cou et mes omoplates, je le fis venir à côté de moi. Ce qu'il fit sans peine. Alors que j'avais décidé de partir à la découverte de son corps, une main ferme emprisonna la mienne lorsque j'arrivai au bord de son caleçon.

- Soit sage !!!

- Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être sage moi ?

Alors qu'il emprisonnait toujours ma main gauche dans la sienne, ma main droite repris le chemin de son entre-jambe. Mais il se dégagea du lit tel un félin.

- J'ai dit non.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème !!!

J'étais estomaqué, je rêve ou il venait tout juste de repousser mes avances. C'est quoi ce bordel. Pourquoi, comment… Je voyais bien que lui aussi en avait envie, La bosse qu'exprimait son caleçon ne pouvait pas mentir. C'est quoi ce brun, et merde mais bien sur, pas touche à la petite et fragile Bella. Et merde, encore une fois les traitresses apparaissaient sur mon visage.

- Ok j'ai compris.

Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la porte. Mais il m'en empêche.

- Mon cœur, non reste, excuses moi.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème Edward, dis je en colère. Ca te plait de chauffer le chaud et le froid.

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Mon cœur, chut, tu vas réveiller les autres. Ecoutes je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant que… pas maintenant… La tristesse se lisait dans sa voix, mais moi j'étais excédé.

J'avais eu leurs promesses à tous, et pour finir le premier à la trahir c'est lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce putain d'anévrisme me gâche la vie ? Je m'effondrais dans ces bras.

- Chut mon bébé, chut, je suis désolé, calme toi mon cœur, je suis là, s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais il le faut, mon cœur tu dois te ménager (silence, seul mes reniflements se font entendre) je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu es tout pour moi, tu t'en rendra compte bientôt mais s'il te pait calme toi, viens, viens là.

Il m'allongea à côté de lui, nous restions ainsi un moment. Mes sanglots se calmèrent peu pas peu. Je ne pleurais pas seulement pour ce qui venait de ce passer avec Edward, non, je ne lui en voulais pas tant que ça, mais je verser tout mon saoul, tout ce que j'ai retenu toute la journée. Oui je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, mais moi ça ne m'empêche pas d'y penser. Même si je trouvais la réaction d'Edward idiote, c'était très touchant, oui il m'aimait, ça j'en étais sure, j'aurais voulu lui dire que moi aussi, mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je me blottis un peu plus dans ces bras. La fatigue me rattrapant, je me laissais sombrer dans les bras de mon amant. Même si ce n'était pas techniquement le cas, je me jurais de le faire mien avant deux jours….

POV Edward

8h30, il fallait que je me lève, normalement j'avais école, mais ne commençais qu'à 13h00. Je voulais voir mon père ce matin, il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui explique que je voulais sécher les cours avec son consentement, afin de rester avec Bella bien sur. Mais dois-je lui dire qu'on est ensemble ? Je suis sûr que si c'est ça, je suis bon pour un sermon. Même si je suis sur qu'il ne sera pas contre le fait que je sois amoureux d'elle et elle de moi, je suis sur qu'il voudra nous protéger, car ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais bon je m'en fou, il pourra dire ce qu'il veut. Ma belle, s'agite, elle va bientôt émerger. M'en veut elle encore pour hier soir ? J'espère que non, j'ai cru crever en lui disant non. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, l'extase d'un instant ne vaut pas de mettre sa vie en péril. Même si elle a un corps de déesse, qui à un gout succulent, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, il nous faut attendre, deux jour ce n'est pas la mer à boire non. Hum si, enfin j'espère qu'elle aura compris et qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas. Je me jure de me rattraper après et autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitera, mais je ne veux pas la perdre pour 15 minutes d'extase, non cette idée est impossible. J'hume son odeur, elle sent trop bon, et elle m'aime, mon être est en plein bonheur, c'est étrange, mais la vie lui donne un défi et je jure que je l'aiderai à l'affronter. Et même si il y a des risques, je suis sur que je serais toujours auprès d'elle, vous allez me dire que je suis fou et borné, et bien oui, Bella s'est emparée de mon cœur et de mon âme, et c'est irréversible, une Bella infirme, et bien il y a des fauteuils roulants, et cela me permettra de l'avoir plus souvent dans mes bras. La parole, ça se réapprend et au pire on fonctionnera par écrit. Je l'imagine avec son ardoise autour du cou, elle est trop craquante. Une perte de mémoire, ben on en a déjà vécu une et on s'en sort pas mal je trouve. Après la pire des choses serait réellement le cas ou elle deviendrait un légume. Etre prisonnière de son corps et de son esprit. Aurais-je le courage de rester avec elle ? La je ne peux pas me voiler la face, je ne pense pas, ce ne serait plus ma Bella. Elle serait partie…. Deux lèvres douces se posant sur mon omoplate me sortir de mes songes.

- Bonjour, mon bébé.

- Hey toi… Me dit une voix ensommeillée.

- Bien dormi, mon cœur ?

- Hum oui, très bien.

Je l'attire à moi, et m'empare de ces lèvres. Comment quelqu'un peut il avoir des lèvres aussi délicieuses… Elle presse son corps contre le mien, son bas ventre frottant contre mon sexe qui comme tous les matins est déjà au garde à vous. Qu'elle douce torture. Mes mains s'attaquent à son dos, frôlant ces hanches, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébral. Notre câlin du matin reste pourtant très chaste, je ne veux pas aller trop loin et elle semble l'avoir compris. Je suis soulagé.

- Mon cœur, que dirais tu d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, les autres vont bientôt partir.

- Yes.

Nous nous levons et rejoignons les autres en bas. Ma mère, ainsi que mes frères et sœurs sont tous là. Bella me lâche encore une fois la main. Pourquoi ne veut elle pas que les autres le sachent ? Surtout qu'Alice est déjà au courant. Je suis sur qu'elle l'aura dit à Jasper (et oui ils n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre). Que Jasper l'aura dit à sa sœur et ainsi de suite, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit garder ça secret !!! Mais bon aller faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Place à Edward l'acteur, je fais mine d'être fatigué et courbaturé en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour les enfants !! dit Esmée

- Salut les amoureux !!! Chuchote Alice. Sacré petit lutin.

- lut !!! dit Emmett la bouche pleine.

Bella et moi nous installons à table. Je remarque que la sacoche de mon père est encore là, et merde, lui va voir que je ne suis pas malade. Flute de zut. Bon tant pis je tente le tout pour le tout, au pire j'irai en cours et au mieux je resterai avec ma belle. Le petit déjeuner se passe en silence. Je ne mangeais quasiment rien afin que ma mère croit en la supercherie, tout en affichant une mine déconfite.

- Mon cœur tu es sur que ça va ? Me demanda ma mère alors que les autres quittaient la table.

- Oui maman t'inquiètes pas, je dois juste être fatigué !!! Dis-je en me cassant la voix.

Elle s'approche de moi, met le dos de sa main sur mon front. Mon regard croise celui de Bella, elle a l'air inquiète. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

- Mon chéri, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Mais si tu n'es pas bien va voir ton père, il te donnera quelque chose.

Je la regarde.

- Non, laisse je ne veux pas le déranger.

Je me sens mal de mentir à ma mère et de jouer la comédie, mais bon ça en vaut la peine, non ?

- Tu ne le dérangeras pas il est dans son bureau, vas y !!!

Ma mère est adorable. Je l'adore, même si parfois elle peut être naïve. Mais bon, aller voir mon père ça ne m'arrange pas. Lui va découvrir que je mens et je vais me faire passer un savon. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas tout simplement dire que je reste là pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de moi ?

- Bon tu y vas ou je te t'accompagne ?

- Oui j'y vais. Dis-je en me levant.

EJ me dirigeais donc vers le bureau de mon père.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello tous le monde, voici la suite, je sais je n'ai pas posté durant quelques semaines, le rythme de la rentrée étant dur lol… Mais bon sinon voici une longue suite et ATTENTION LEMON… Donc vous voila prévenue.

POV Edward

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je frappais donc à la porte du bureau de mon père. En essayant de me donner une contenance, même si une boule commençait à se former dans ma gorge. Aller il découvrir la supercherie ? J'espère que non.

- Entrer.

L'invitation étant donné, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je pénétrais donc à l'intérieur du bureau. Mon père était assis derrière son bureau, mettant des documents dans son attaché case.

- Bonjour pa'.

- Bonjour Edward ? Ca va ?

Aller on se jette à l'eau. Au mieux il croit à ton mensonge et tu restes avec Bella, et au pire et bien tu décevras ton père, tu iras en cours et tu verras Bella le soir. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, mais en même temps j'ai trop envie de rester avec Bella.

- He ho Edward, ça va ? Me dit mon père tout en agitant une main devant moi.

- Oui ça va. Je ne me sens pas très bien à vrai dire. Waouh, du tremolo dans ma voix, je ne pensais pas être si bon acteur que ça. Le fait d'avoir peur pour finir fait bien les choses.

- Hum voyons cela, qu'est ce qui ne va pas exactement.

Je ne suis pas malade, je le feins pour rester avec ma petite amie.

- J'ai mal au ventre et je pense avoir de la fièvre. Et je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un truc pour que j'aille mieux.

Mon père posa une main sur mon front.

- Hum ok.

Puis il tritura mon ventre.

- hum hum bien.

C'est quoi ce délire. D'habitude il ne fait pas ça. Puis le voila qui éclate de rire. Et merde je me suis fait gauler. Fait chier. Bon aller mon grand prépare toi à aller en cours, c'est mort. Je me relève et me dirige vers la porte. J'ai joué et j'ai perdu. Alors que j'actionne la poignée de la porte mon père me retient.

- Edward, tu veux bien t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Bon, aller prêt pour la leçon de sermonage.

- Papa, avant que tu ne parles et ne dispute, je veux te dire que je suis désolé.

- Oui

- Non attends laisse moi terminer. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir à toi et à maman, mais c'est disons c'est…

- C'est bon mon fils, j'ai compris…

- Comment ça tu as compris ?

Alors là j'étais pommé, c'est quoi ce truc, c'est la caméra cachée ? Mon père qui est une personne adorable mais qui ne supporte pas deux choses. La première les gens imbus de leur personne et la deuxième, le mensonge. J'ai dépassé une de ces limites et pourtant il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. C'est quoi ce délire.

- Tu sors bien avec Bella ? Non ?

- tss tss

Alors là, je suis cloué, je vais tuer Alice, elle va me le payer. J'acquiesce à la question de mon père. Je vais tuer ma sœur…

- Je suppose que tu ais menti pour pouvoir rester ici, c'est pour être avec elle ?

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Mon père serait il lire dans les pensées ?

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure avec Bella ?

Oups. Questions trop indiscrète.

- Pas longtemps.

- OK…

- Bon Edward, je ne vais pas te cacher que cette histoire ne me plait pas trop…

Me plait pas trop, et alors tu crois que j'attends ton accord. Vla la meilleure.

- Attention ne te méprends pas, elle fait partie de notre famille, je l'adore. Mais crois tu que c'est le moment approprié pour vous mettre ensemble ? Je ne pense pas, Bella est fragile, et je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres mon fils.

- Papa, cela ne te regarde pas, que tu ne cautionnes pas notre amour j'en ai rien à foutre. Cette anévrisme ma pris ma Bella, elle m'a oublié, c'est tu ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces mois, j'ai cru mourir, mais voila, nous avons été plus fort, je l'ai retrouvé. Elle est comme avant, et je l'aime papa, tu m'entends, je l'aime, et ça tu n'y changeras rien, que tu ne cautionne pas je m'en fiche.

- Mais Edward, je comprends tout à fait, mais enfin voyons soit raisonnable, sais tu ce qu'elle traverse en ce moment, les difficultés qu'elle va devoir surmonter.

- Oui je le sais, et je m'en fiche l'important c'est que l'on soit ensemble.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas…. Non ne répond pas je sais ce que tu va me dire. Si ceci aurait été dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais approuvé, car j'adore Bella, elle est comme ma seconde fille. Mais Edward, promets moi de ne pas jouer avec elle, de ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle a assez de difficultés à surmonter pour le moment.

- Oui papa, je sais.

- Bien donc je suppose que cette conversation est terminée non ?

- Hum oui je pense ! Répondis-je.

- Très bien, donc mon fils fait attention j'ai confiance en toi, donc ne me décoit pas…

- Je te prouverais que tu as tord.

- très bien.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Je peux donc rester la pour deux jours ?

- Oui bien sur. Ho fait Edward, vous faites un très beau couple.

Un beau couple, comment peut il le savoir ?

- Je vais tuer Alice !!!

Mon père me rattrapa par l'épaule alors que j'étais dans le couloir.

- Comment ça tuer Alice ?

- Cette fouine ne peut pas tenir sa langue et elle va me le payer.

Mon père éclate de rire. Content que ca te fasse rire !!! Nous rentrons dans le bureau.

- Edward, ta sœur n'y est pour rien, enfin pour cette fois. Un rire cristallin sorti de sa gorge. Moi j'étais perdu.

- Quoi ce n'est pas Alice qui t'as raconté ?

- Non !!! (Il rie encore) Disons que vous n'avez pas été très discret !

Ho la honte, j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver, nous aurait il surprit ? Si oui ou ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Merde mon père m'aillant surpris et merde.

- Comment ? Et ou ? Demandais-je.

- Hier je voulais voir Isabella, voir comment elle prenait la chose. Mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. J'ai donc parcouru la maison. Pour enfin la trouver dans ton lit.

- Ha.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre.

- Vous dormiez tout les deux. Et la j'ai vu, enfin compris et voila pourquoi j'ai un peu peur, peur pour elle et peur pour toi. Vous vous embarquez dans quelque chose qui vous dépasse. Pas l'amour, ça j'ai compris que tu l'aimais, mais sera tu la dans les moments difficiles, si elle est … Comment dire…

- Papa, non pas ça, oui je l'aime et je ne veux que son bonheur, elle est ma vie, rien n'arrivera j'en ai la conviction et oui je resterai avec elle dans tout les moments les bons comme les mauvais, en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup de mauvais. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter, je ne céderai pas, je resterai avec elle, même si cela ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Ca j'avais compris.

- Bon maintenant j'ai des choses à faire. Bonne journée papa.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me dirige vers la sortie. Je suis hors de mes gonds, pourquoi ca, pourquoi lui, si je pensais bien avoir quelqu'un de mon côté, cela aurai été mon père, mais non il ne me fait pas confiance. Oui je resterai avec Bella dans tout les cas, enfin je crois. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce que je fais une erreur ? Non je l'aime et je veux être avec elle.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Bella qui hurle. Un cri provenant de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers celle-ci…

POV BELLA

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Une araignée, une araignée dans la salle de bain, sur la serviette de bain. J'ai une frousse bleue des araignées. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la baignoire, si je reste la un moment, elle finira bien par partir non ? Je la regarde du coin de l'œil tout en étant tétanisé. Il manquerait plus qu'elle tisse sa toile jusqu'à moi, et là c'est la crise cardiaque assurée… Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Edward paniqué.

- Bella, Bella ça va ?

Il est tout blanc.

- Non… y a une araignée (je la pointe du doigt) juste là.

A ce moment précis le visage d'Edward change de couleur, lui qui était blanc, devient rouge après avoir viré vert.

- Ne me dit quand même pas que tu as peur de ces petites bébêtes ? Il essaye de contenir son rire.

- Et ben oui j'ai peur, voila t'es content ?

Il explose de rire, et ce bouffon, prend l'araignée dans sa main, j'en ai un haut de cœur, eurkkk, s'il croit qu'il va me toucher après cela il rêve. Il me regarde avec une étincelle étrange dans les yeux… Non j'y crois tente de m'échapper de la baignoire, mais ce sadique me retient de son autre main…

- Haaaaaaaaaa Edward arrêtes s'il te plait !!!

- Mais arrêtes mon cœur, ce n'est pas une petite bête qui va manger la grosse bête.

Il ouvre ce main afin de me montrer cette fichue araignée.

- tu vois regarde comme elle est mignonne !!!!

Non mais il se fout de ma gueule ??? Je me lève vite fait de la baignoire, lui est toujours assis sur le bord. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'adrénaline, mais alors qu'il essaye de me retenir, je l'évite et le pousse. Lorsque j'enjambe la baignoire, celui-ci se retrouve dans la baignoire tout habillé avec l'araignée dans sa main. Il a l'air malin comme ça… Maintenant c'est moi qui rie.

- Haaaaaaaa, c'est chaud.

Oups j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'adore les bains bouillants, ce ou l'on rentre dedans des le départ et ou l'eau très chaude coulée. Lorsque l'on est dedans on s'habitue petit à petit mais sinon sa surprend.

- Hum attend toi que je t'attrape…

Je le regarde, il a l'air vexé et je sais déjà que je vais en prendre pour mon grade.

Je me dépêche de prendre une serviette et de sortir de la salle de bains. Je file vers ma chambre et ferme la porte qui sépare la salle de bain de cette pièce à clé.

Alors que je m'essuie vigoureusement, je vois qu'il essaye d'ouvrir cette porte. Mais je l'ai fermé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il lance des jurons au travers de la porte, je l'imagine dégoulinant d'eau sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. J'en ai mal aux côtes à force de rire.

Je ne sais durant combien de temps je reste ainsi écroulé de rire. Mais là quelque chose me traverse l'esprit, j'ai oublié de verrouiller la porte de ma chambre. Alors que je me dirige quasiment en courant vers celle-ci, elle s'ouvre, laissant apparaître mon adonis tout trempé, je n'en peux plus de rire. En plus il est super sexy, cette chemise laisse apparaître les traits de ces abdominaux et ce pantalon, miam miam, cela le moule à merveille. Nous nous affrontons du regard durant un moment.

- Alors comme ça tu as noyé ta copine ? Ne puis je m'empêcher de dire.

- Hahaha, ben que veux tu j'ai fait une petite chute.

Sa main me montre son corps trempé. Il fait un pas.

- Ha c'est dommage !!! Dis-je sur un ton ironique.

- Oui très… Il me fait un sourire en coin et avance d'un pas. C'est une très méchante fille qui a fait cela.

- une méchante fille ?

Je recule d'un pas.

- Méchante n'est peu être pas le bon mot. Il avance d'un pas. Figure toi que quelqu'un m'a fait tombé dans la baignoire..

Encore deux pas… Moi je recule d'un et bute contre mon lit. Et flute.

- Il ne fallait pas me faire peur avec cette monstruosité.

- Oui mais maintenant je vais devoir me venger.

Je le regarde qu'a-t-il prévu ? Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et me fait un petit sourire, il a une idée derrière la tête mais qu'est ce que cela peut il bien être ?

- Tu m'as mouillé, et bien moi aussi je vais te mouiller… Tu vas voir

Alors que je tente de répliquer, il se jette sur moi, nous atterrissons sur le lit. Nous rions. Il me serre dans c'est bras, et c'est vrai qu'il est trempé. Il reprend son sérieux tout en glissant une main dan mon dos. Il y effectue de petits cercle avec sa main droite.

- Sa va mon cœur, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, mais j'ai très peur des araignées.

Mon cœur est parcouru de frissons, est à cause du contact des vêtements froids sur ma peau ou est ce juste l'effet de la proximité d'Edward ? Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion, car mon cœur s'empare de ma bouche, et la torture de la manière la plus douce possible.

- Si c'est cela ton idée de la punition, je veux bien être punie tous les jours… Dis-je entre deux baisers.

Il rie avec moi et décolle son visage du mien tout en laissant nos fronts connectés.

- Compte sur moi pour te punir tous les jours alors…

- Pas de problème.

Il s'empare de nouveau de ma bouche, alors que ma main glisse sous sa chemise, le contact du tissus mouillé provoque en moi quelque chose que je ne serais définir, même si je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de la lui enlever. Sa bouche, dépose des milliers de petits baisers sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux afin de mieux savourer ce contact. Alors que sa langue parcours ma clavicule, sa seconde main vient me caresser les cheveux. Moi je tente de lui enlever sa chemise… En vain, je ne suis pas douée. Il rie et repose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser est doux et tendre à la fois. Je demande l'accès à sa langue afin de donner plus de dimension à moment. Alors que je caresse sa lèvre inférieure, celui-ci ouvre sensiblement sa bouche, j'essaie d'accéder au fruit de mes désirs en cet instant, mais il me bloque en prenant ma langue entre ces dents. Faisant mines de bouder, je me décolle de son corps, c'est un supplice pour moi, mais tant pis, j'ai moi aussi envie de l'embêter. Alors qu'il essaie de me coller contre lui, je me décale de l'autre côté du lit…

- Tu es tout dégoutant!!!

- Cela n'avait pas l'air de t'embêter il y a 5 minutes.

Il me reprend dans ces bras, me bloquant sous son corps, mais ne m'écrasant pas. J'essaie de la faire rouler afin de me défaire de son emprise.

- Tu rêves… tu es ma prisonnière.

En une fraction de seconde le voilà qui se jette sur ma bouche. Il Prend mes mains dans les siennes et les mets au dessus de nos têtes. Son poids reposant sur moi. Le fait de faire de mes mains prisonnières des siennes est-ce un moyen de dire Bella soit sage ? Moi je n'ai pas envie d'être sage. Je quitte sa bouche afin de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Que cette sensation est agréable. Il émet un râle, j'ai trouvé un point sensible. L'une de ses mains quitte les miennes afin de venir torturer ma poitrine. Je reste là immobile, savourant chaque instant. Sa tête repose maintenant dans mon cou. Son souffle est chaud. Sa langue caresse chaque centimètre carré de la peau de mon cou. Il émit un petit grognement de bien être. A cet instant je suis bien, il n'y a que nous, plus rien autour.

- Bella tu seras ma perte ! murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il resserra un peu plus l'étau de sa main sur les miennes. Le poids de son corps reposant un peu plus sur le mien.

- Je n'attends que cela. Dis-je en riant

A ce moment, son visage revient près du mien, il pose son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse et de tristesse. Pourquoi de la tristesse ? Mon cœur battait frénétiquement et je suis certaine qu'il s'en est aperçu.

Au travers de nos vêtements, je sens tout le désir qu'il peut avoir en cet instant. En effet, une bosse se frotte contre mon bas ventre. Alors pourquoi est-il si triste ?

- Je t'aime mon cœur… Me dit-il.

- Moi aussi Edward… Edward pourquoi est tu si triste ?

- Tu es tellement belle

- N'élude pas s'il te plait

Il rie.

- Tu ne peux t'imaginer l'effet que tu peux avoir sur moi ! Je m'étais promis, promis que je ne ferai rien avec toi qui … Enfin tu vois

Mon corps n'était plus que frissons. Comment des mots pouvaient ils me faire un tel effet. Il avait rompu le charme. Cet instant que je considérais comme magique s'est envolé en une demie seconde.

- Mon cœur ne te méprend pas, je t'aime à en crever. Et j'ai peur, peur de te perdre, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque, mais voila, tu fais de moi un pantin, et je m'en veux, car le fait d'avoir envie de toi est mal.

Ou peut il être le mal, la je ne suis plus rien.

- Edward, moi je ne vois pas le mal, on oublie cette saloperie s'il te plait je veux juste que là, maintenant on ne soit que tout les deux, juste nous et rien d'autre pas de famille (et oui Alice et Emmett à l'école pas de risque de les voir débouler) et pas de maladie, juste nous. S'il te plait.

- Comment pourrais-je te le refuser, tu es une diablesse.

Je l'embrasse.

- Merci.

Il reprend ses caresses, il dépose plusieurs baisers légers comme des papillons sur le haut de mon décolleté. Au moment ou sa bouche se rapprochait de ma poitrine, j'eus l'impression que des chocs électriques se produisaient dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur eut un raté. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Mes mains n'étaient plus prisonnières des siennes. Elles sont entrain de lui enlever sa chemise. Le visage d'Edward revient vers moi, son visage fut soudain plus sérieux. Même si son regard était empli de désir. Il pose un doigt sur ma bouche et dessine le contour de mes lèvres.

- Aides moi ?

- Tu me rends fou.

Il se relève afin d'enlever sa chemise qui est encore humide. Lui aussi à du mal, le tissu collé à sa peau. Une fois cette barrière enlevée, il me débarrasse de ma serviette. Je me retrouve nu sous lui. Ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes. Après un dernier petit baiser, son doigt descend doucement à la conquête de mon corps en effleurant délicatement ma peau. Alors que sa main se dirigeait vers ma poitrine, il me regarda avec un regard insistant, persistant. Aurait-il encore des doutes ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de doute.

Ma main va rejoindre la sienne afin de lui indiquer le chemin. Je ne me connaissais pas si entreprenant mais bon, c'est bon à savoir. Je tremblais de tout mon être. Je remarquais que mon corps répondait à l'appel de celui d'Edward. Nos bas ventres se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Ma main parcours son dos, tandis que l'autre fourrage ses cheveux. Lui, qui a maintenant ses deux mains libres parcours mon corps, l'une d'elle torture mon sein gauche alors que la seconde descend vers mon intimité. Je ressens alors la chaleur irradiant de mon corps.

Il descendit ses mains le long de ma cuisse, c'est une torture, j'ai besoin du contact de sa peau sur mon pubis, mais celui-ci prend plaisir à me torturer.

J'entrepris alors de le débarrasser de son pantalon car je veux sentir sa peau dénudée contre la mienne.

- Ce que tu es belle mon amour !!! Dit il avant d'embrasser mes épaules et de lécher le creux de mon cou.

L'une de ses mains se déposait sur l'un de mes seins alors que l'autre triturait toujours ma cuisse. Lorsqu'il effleura du bout des doigts mon téton déjà durci de plaisir en y dessinant de petit cercle, encore une vague de frissons me parcourue.

Je sentais les mains et la bouche d'Edward descendre sur mon corps, plus il descendait, plus il m'embrassait plus je sentais ma raison s'échapper… Je voulais à ce moment là qu'il me fasse l'amour, quitte à mourir dans peu de temps je veux connaitre ce sentiment avec Edward.

Nous avions tout deux le souffle court, la tête me tournait, des bouffées de chaleur me donnait une terrible sensation de fièvre. Quand je sentis son doigt sur mon clitoris je m'arquais de plaisir. Son doigt était magique. L'apothéose fut quand je senti la chaude et humide sensation de sa langue… Je cru perdre la tête et ne pu réprimer un long gémissement d'extase…

- Edward, fais moi l'amour maintenant. Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Son corps glissa à côté du mien, son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Je ne suis pas certains, mon cœur…

- S'il te plait…

Par reflexe il se penche vers la table de nuit, pour prendre je le suppose un préservatif, mais nous sommes dans ma chambre, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas.

- Et merde.

- Mais quel vocabulaire Monsieur CULLEN… Dis-je en riant.

Il m'embrasse la tempe.

- Désolé mon cœur.

Pourquoi désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit désolé, je le veux juste lui.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Edward, tant pis, faisons le, de toute manière que risque t'on…

Je rie.

- Aurais tu aussi oublié les risques de le faire sans protection ???

- Mais non idiot, mais enfin je veux dire que, enfin si tu veux.

- Non je ne le veux pas, pas comme ca. Il faut toujours sortir couvert voyons… Et puis même si pas d'un point de vue maladie, imagine la tête de nos parents si jamais. Il s'étrangle avec le dernier mot.

- ok, c'est sur.

Je me lève, si se n'est que cela, je suis sure que lui en a dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers celle-ci afin de prendre un préservatif.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- J'arrive.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit trésor dans ma main. Je le jette sur le lit.

- Et bien voila. Il ne fallait pas désespérer.

- Tu es un vrai démon.

Je me blottie dans ces bras. Il m'allonge à ces côtés.

POV Bella

- Edward, fais moi l'amour maintenant. Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Son corps glissa à côté du mien, son regard se plongea dans le mien.

- Je ne suis pas certains, mon cœur…

- S'il te plait…

Par reflexe il se penche vers la table de nuit, pour prendre je le suppose un préservatif, mais nous sommes dans ma chambre, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y en a pas.

- Et merde.

- Mais quel vocabulaire Monsieur CULLEN… Dis-je en riant.

Il m'embrasse la tempe.

- Désolé mon cœur.

Pourquoi désolé. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit désolé, je le veux juste lui.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Edward, tant pis, faisons le, de toute manière que risque t'on…

Je rie.

- Aurais tu aussi oublié les risques de le faire sans protection ???

- Mais non idiot, mais enfin je veux dire que, enfin si tu veux.

- Non je ne le veux pas, pas comme ca. Il faut toujours sortir couvert voyons… Et puis même si pas d'un point de vue maladie, imagine la tête de nos parents si jamais. Il s'étrangle avec le dernier mot.

- ok, c'est sur.

Je me lève, si ce n'est que cela, je suis sure que lui en a dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers celle-ci afin de prendre un préservatif. Je prends la serviette trainant au pied de mon lit et la passe autour de mon buste.

- Ou vas-tu ?

- J'arrive.

Je reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit trésor dans ma main. Je le jette sur le lit.

- Et bien voila. Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Au grand mot les grands remèdes.

- Tu es un vrai démon.

Je me blottie dans ces bras. Il m'allonge à ces côtés. Comment reprendre la chose sans paraitre être pressé ?

Je posais la tête sur son torse. Ainsi blottie je me sentais en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras. Je me sentais entière, aimée et désiré. Sa main vient taquiner ma fesse. J'en profitais pour déposer plusieurs baisers légers comme des papillons puis remontais de la même façon vers la base de son cou. J'avais envie de plus tout de suite, mais je devais me contrôler car je voulais que se soit extraordinaire, explosif…

POV Edward.

Cette fille est waouh, je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. C'est elle qui m'avait demandé de lui faire l'amour. Même si j'en avais très envie, je suis tout de même retissent, j'ai peur… Et la aubaine, pas de préservatif, mais c'était sans compte sur mon petit démon.

La voila dans mes bras. J'aime cette sensation, seule elle existe et me fait vivre. Je l'aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé avant.

Les baisers qu'elle déposait par si par là me donnent l'impression que des milliers de chocs électriques se produisent dans mon corps… Je commence à avoir chaud.. . Si chaud… Et mon bas ventre en est presque mal, mais c'est une douce souffrance.

Je tourne légèrement mon visage sur la droite et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis en m'attaquant à câliner sa mâchoire, Je vois Bella qui avait fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit tout de suite…

Je déposais l'un de mes doigts sur le visage de ma belle dessinant ses lèvres sur lesquelles je déposais un dernier petit baiser. J'avais envie de vénérer les autres parties de son corps. Mon doigt descendit doucement le long de son cou effleurant délicatement sa peau, il se dirigea vers la naissance de ses seins.

Alors que je prends l'un de ces seins dans mes mains, je sens le corps de mon aimé trembler… elle avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, elle attendait… Elle était si offerte pour moi… J'en étais fou…

En cet instant je me trouvais au paradis, je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille sensation, sentir la chaleur de son corps, dessiner ces courbes… rhooo, c'est l'extase.

Une fois arriver à l'endroit le plus intime de son anatomie, j'effleure du doigt ces lèvres intimes, elles sont douces et putain se qu'elles sont humides. Je ne peux résister au fait de gouter son suc. Quittant la chaleur de son corps, je m'immisce entre ces cuisses afin de la gouter. Alors que ma langue entre dans son vagin, je sens le corps de Bella se tendre, elle pousse un long soupir de bien être. Le fait de la voir et la sentir ainsi me fait monter un peu plus haut sur l'échelle du plaisir. Durant un moment, alors que ma langue fait des va et vient dans son vagin, mon doigt vient torturer son bouton de plaisir. Je la sens venir sous mes caresses. Alors que je goute un peu plus le fruit de sa jouissance, elle est prise de frissons et sa respiration est haletante. Je quitte cet endroit magique et la regarde. Elle a le visage crispé de plaisir et ses yeux sont clos.

- Bella je t'aime comme un fou.

Elle ouvre les yeux mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Je positionnais mon corps au dessus du sien. Je voulais la prendre, lui faire l'amour la tout de suite, tant pis pour le contrôle de soi. Mon corps collé ainsi au sien, me faisait penser que nous ne formions plus qu'un que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre, nos corps s'imbriquant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre.

POV BELLA

Edward, ho mon dieu cet homme est magnifique et il m'aime, comment avons-nous perdre autant de temps, la manière avec laquelle il m'avait envoyé au septième ciel avec juste quelques caresses. Il m'avait dit m'aimer, je n'avais pas pu lui répondre, encore trop retourné par ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Là son corps reposait sur le mien, nous étions arrivés au moment temps attendu enfin. Il m'embrassa tout en me caressant avec ferveur.

Je sentais le poids presque oppressant de mon amant sur moi, Alors que j'aurais du me sentir écrasé, c'était plutôt une sensation surprenante que j'adorais… cette pression , le fait de me sentir presque écrasée par ce corps si démesurément plus fort, plus lourd et plus grand que le sien. L'excitation envahissait à nouveau mon être. Les mouvements de bassin d'Edward, eurent pour conséquence que mon bas ventre s'humidifia automatiquement. Mon sexe cherchant le sien.

Je sens le sexe d'Edward effleurer le mien. L'intérieur de son corps brûlait… Je voulais le sentir en moi maintenant. Il frottait son sexe doucement sur le mien, des frissons me parcouraient avant même qu'il ne soit en moi… je le voulais maintenant, j'en avais besoin. Je fermais les yeux afin de pouvoir ressentir au mieux les sensations que me procure mon cœur. Oui mon cœur, car c'est lui qui le fait battre la maintenant, même si je ne suis pas sure d'y survivre. On dirait que mon cœur va d'un moment à l'autre être expulser de ma poitrine tellement il bat frénétiquement.

Edward s'arrêta de bouger soudainement.

- Regarde-moi. Bella, j'ai besoin de te voir.

A contre cœur, je rouvrais les yeux. Au même moment Edward me pénétrait. Comment expliquer ce que l'on peut ressentir ? Je ne sais pas réellement. Même s'il était d'une douceur incroyable, une douleur lancinante se faisait tout de même ressentir. J'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter, mais en même temps je savais à quoi m'attendre et je voulais aller au bout, pour lui, pour nous.

Pour me protéger de refermer les yeux. Edward s'enfoncer plus profondément e tout doucement en moi. Je ne pu réprimer une larme.

- Mon cœur, ça va ? Veux tu que j'arrête ? Dit-il dans un souffle haletant.

Je rouvris les yeux.

- Continu Edward, s'il te plait

Mon souffle était tout aussi erratique que le sien. Lui si tendre, si doux, parsemait mon visage de baisers brulants. Je ne pu retenir une larme. Je restais immobile, attendant que la douleur passe.

- Je t'aime Isabelle Marie Swan.

Il commença à accélérer les mouvements de son corps sur le mien… J'étais frappée par des bouffées de chaleur et ne sentais plus que son sexe, qui je dois le dire est bien fourni, dans son ventre étroit. La douleur me faisait crier. Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne afin de me faire cesser. Mais très vite, cette douleur, devenait supportable puis agréable… de plus en plus agréable…

La sensation de douleur se transformait en un plaisir qui grandissait et envahissait tout mon corps… c'était un plaisir qui se nourrissait de lui–même… En cet instant j'en voulais plus, plus fort, plus vite… Je voulais lui appartenir.

Je me surpris à bouger sous les coups de reins de mon aimé. La douleur avait complètement disparue. Je sentais mes muscles se contracter et se détendre au contact du corps d'Edward. Le rythme était de plus en plus soutenu… Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour moi.

- Hum oui… Edward plus fort.

Alors que j'avais demander à ce qu'il y aille plus fort, celui-ci me regarda et me donna un sourire narquois, tout en sortant de moi. Sa verge taquinant mon entrée. Le voila qu'il me faisait languir maintenant. Je ne pu réprimer un soupir de frustration.

A coup de rein, je le faisais me pénétrer, il était au bord de mon entrée et je voulais le sentir buté contre le fond de mon vagin.

Alors que j'étais déjà au bord du paradis, il augmenta progressivement la fréquence et l'intensité de ses coups de reins. Je sentais arriver l'apothéose, mon corps n'était plus le mien, je n'en avais plus le contrôle.

- Je vais venir.

Après deux ou trois coup de reins puissant, Edward joui. Je ne mais pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans cet état extatique.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous restions là silencieux et immobiles, allongés sur le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'étais encore tout étourdie et engourdi par le plaisir que nous venions de partager. En cet instant je me sentais vivante dans les bras de mon amant.

- Merci Edward.

- Merci à toi mon amour. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne. J'aurais souhaité rester pour l'éternité ici, bloquer le temps et rester là.

Alors ce chapitre ?

Vous voyez le petit bouton vert… Faites moi plaisir please…


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui est terminée. Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire et pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu. Merci et à bientôt.

POV BELLA

Le 17 juin 2009.

Nous y voila, j'avais oublié durant une semaine que j'avais un anévrisme dans le cerveau. Mais aujourd'hui je dois faire face, dans moins de deux heures, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital. J'ai une putain de boule au ventre, même si je sais que je ne dois rien regretter… Ces derniers jours avaient été merveilleux et au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est que le prémice de ce que sera ma vie future : ma vie au côté d'Edward.

Hier j'avais décidé de passer ma dernière nuit, chez moi dans ma chambre de jeune fille avec mon père. J'avais besoin de faire un point sur ma vie, ma maladie et les suites à donner. J'avais donc quitté la famille Cullen vers les 19h00 au bras de mon père. Après lors avoir fait mes derniers aurevoirs et les dernières recommandations selon lesquelles la journée de demain serait une journée normale, je m'étais éclipsé avec Edward quelques instants.

_Flash Back _

_Nous étions dans sa chambre. A peine entré, il laissa son corps tomber sur le lit. Sa main tapotant la place vide à côté de lui pour que je l'y rejoigne. Ce que je fis de ce pas. Je me blottie dans ces bras. J'avais besoin de ce contact rassurant. Il embrassa la racine de mes cheveux._

_- Tu vas me manquer. Dis-je dans un murmure._

_- Toi aussi mon cœur, je sens que ces trois jours vont être insupportable. Mais ils sont nécessaires. _

_Il posa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Ces lèvres si douces, si chaudes. Encore une fois il tentait de me rassurer. _

_- Tu sais qu'il va falloir que j'y aille, mon père m'attend en bas. Même si je ne veux pas._

_- On se voit demain de toute façon…_

_- Non, Edward, je ne préfère pas, je t'appellerais une fois installé, toi tu dois aller en cours et la route va être longue et je…_

_- Mon cœur c'est bon j'ai compris._

_Il me serra un peu plus fort dans ces bras. Sa bouche se posant délicatement sur la mienne. Ce baiser ce fut d'abords chaste, puis je m'accrochais plus à lui, approfondissant notre baiser. Une urgence et un besoin vitale se faisait ressentir dans tout mon être. Est si cela était l'une des dernière fois ou je l'embrassait ?_

La voiture de mon père s'arrête devant le CHR, me faisant revenir à la réalité. J'ai une boule au ventre, je ne veux pas y aller. Je sens le regard de mon père sur moi. Je tente de prendre mon courage à deux mains, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis comme paralysé par une peur incontrôlée.

- Mon bébé il faut y aller.

Il fait le tour de la voiture et m'aide à m'en extirper. Devant moi se dresse ce grand bâtiment gris et froid. J'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon père qui me prend par la taille et m'entraine vers le hall.

14h30 nous voila à l'accueil pour l'enregistrement. Il y plein de monde, du personnel hospitalier, des ambulanciers et des gens comme moi des patients mais aussi des familles. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années à côté de moi pleure, seule sur sa chaise. A-t-elle appris quelque chose pour quelqu'un qu'elle connait ou pour elle ? Car il faut bien le dire cette putain de maladie ne se prote pas sur le visage. J'ai l'impression de mon cœur va être expulsé d'un moment à l'autre de ma poitrine. J'ai envie de rejoindre Edward et de me blottir dans ces bras, de me retrouver encore une fois dans notre monde à nous, ou tout ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec notre amitié ou notre amour n'existe pas. Mais je sais que cet examen est important. Mon père me laisse sur une chaise avec mes affaires le temps qu'il procède à mon enregistrement. Que va-t-il se passer, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant les résultats… Mais bon ce n'est qu'un pressentiment, je peux toujours me tromper. Si je n'ai plus rien, retour à une vie normale auprès de ma famille et mon amour. Et sinon… Que ferais-je, aurais je une vie normale ? Edward voudra t'il toujours de moi ? Et moi devrais je l'emprisonner dans cet état de fait ou lui rendre sa liberté ? Comment survivrais-je à cela si lui n'était pas là?

Je restais un moment ainsi perdu dans mes réflexions… En tout cas jusqu'à ce que mon père m'entraine jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Bella, calme toi ça va aller… Tout ira bien.

Dit-il ceci pour moi ou pour lui se rassurer ? Moi je vais bien, je suis juste morte de trouille. Je répondis par un soupir, aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche. Trop d'émotions trop de peur m'assaillaient.

15h00 nous voici dans le service, à l'accueil. Une infirmière nous prie de patienter quelques minutes car ils sont entrain de nettoyer ma chambre. J'apprends que c'est une chambre double… argggggg je n'aime pas ça. Pas d'intimité. Et avec qui vais-je tomber ?

Je deviens parano ma parole, ce n'est pas moi.

Mon père est assis près de moi, il fixe le mur blanc, je sais qu'il essaye d'être fort pour moi, mais je le connais et je le vois bien à l'air qu'il affiche.

Pour me changer les idées et me préparer au mieux j'essaye de me rappeler des conseils prodigués par Carlisle et de l'explication de l'opération. Je sais déjà que je ne serais pas endormi totalement… Je sais juste que je serrais shooter comme me la signifié le médecin. Je serais ainsi détendu durant l'opération. S'il croit ça, ils se foutent le doigt dans l'œil. Je sais qu'ils vont me piquer mais c'est ou déjà… Je tente de me souvenir mais tout est flou… A oui l'artère fémorale.

Je regarde ma montre toutes les cinq minutes j'aimerai déjà être à vendredi, avoir ces foutu résultat et être fixé mais aujourd'hui le temps n'est pas avec moi, les minutes défilent trop lentement.

Sa y est les personnes sortent de la chambre qui sera bientôt la mienne. Je ne peux m'empêcher en fixant cette porte que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

Un médecin habillé tout deux bleu se rend à l'accueil du service. Il est vêtu d'une blouse bleue de gants bleus, d'un filet bleu en guise de filet et enfin ces chaussures sont recouvertes elle aussi d'un plastique bleu. Je me tourne vers mon père.

- Ben vlà, je vais me faire opérer par des stroumphs.

Mon père ri, moi-même en m'imaginant cette opération avec des stroumphs j'éclate de rire.

Nous ne voyons pas arriver une infirmière. Qui se poste devant moi.

- Mademoiselle, votre lit va bientôt arriver, il remonte du bloc. Pouvez-vous me suivre afin que je vous fasse une prise de sang ? Me dit l'infirmière.

Je regarde mon père, j'ai une sainte horreur des aiguilles, je ne veux pas me faire piquer. Lui me regarde avec un regard qui me dit aller Bella ne fais pas l'enfant. Je ne veux pas faire l'enfant, mais je ne veux pas de piqure. Elle s'empare des radios de mon précédent IRM, pourquoi en a-t-elle besoin pour me faire une prise de sang. Je regarde mon père. Je suis effrayé, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. A contre cœur je suis l'infirmière dans une petite pièce, ou trône des étagères remplis de divers fournitures médicales. Une table est là à droite de la porte et au centre deux tabourets. L'infirmière m'invite à enlever mon manteau. Ce que je fais. Elle le dépose sur un porte manteau accroché derrière la porte. Et je m'installe sur un tabouret, alors qu'elle prépare tout le nécessaire. En même temps elle me pose des questions concernant mon identité, mon adresse, le nom de mon médecin traitant puis après des questions plus poussé, si je fume, bois, ce que j'ai manger durant mon dernier repas, la fréquences des céphalées, et d'autres choses. Après avoir rempli sa petite fiche, elle se tourne vers moi, avec l'objet de torture dans la main droite. Après avoir posé le garrot, elle tapote vers moi, et dirige l'aiguille vers mon bras. Je détourne la tête, beurk veux pas voir sa et en plus je le sentirai lorsqu'elle enfoncera ce truc. Au bout de deux minutes, je détourne la tête vers elle car n'ayant senti aucune douleur, je me demande ce qu'elle fout. Je la vois ranger des tubes pleins dans une boite à laquelle elle appose une étiquette.

- Vous m'avez déjà piqué ? Dis-je incrédule.

- Oui..

- Mais j'ai rien senti !!! la j'étais bluffé.

Super douée l'infirmière.

- C'est normal, je vous ai piqué avec une aiguille de bébé…

Elle rit et je la rejoins, si ils sont tous comme ça, ça va être du gâteau.

Peu de temps après nous rejoignons mon père. Il est au téléphone, il a l'air embêter.

16h00 l'infirmière me dit que je vais pouvoir gagner la chambre. Il est temps j'en ai marre. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Mon père vint se rassoir à côté de moi. Il a l'air préoccupé.

- Papa, ça va ?

Il hoche la tête, c'est pas bon.

- C'est le travail ?

- Oui, ils ont besoin de moi, mais ne sont pas contents car je leur ai signifié que pour une fois ils devraient se débrouiller sans moi.

Et la je prends mes sacs et me lève de ma chaise.

- Ben viens on y va !!!

Je voulais vraiment partir de cet endroit, je ne voulais plus passer cet examen.

- Bella ne sois pas idiote. Rassis toi.

Je ne voulais pas.

- Bella, maintenant.

A contre cœur je me rassis, en boudant. Pourquoi ne tenait il pas avec moi.

Alors que j'étais entrain de composer un SMS à l'attention d'Edward, je cru péter un plomb. Une bonne femme arriver avec deux ambulanciers entre dans ma chambre. Les ambulanciers la mettent dans mon lit, dans MON lit. Je me lève et vais voir l'infirmière.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, cela va bientôt faire 3 heures que j'attends et elle, elle arrive (je pointe la patiente du doigt) et y rentre directe.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle… Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir crié sur elle, elle n'avait rien fait mais bon vla quoi… Maintenant il fallait encore attendre.

Deux heures plus tard.

Me voila enfin dans la chambre, le lit à coté de la porte. Mon père m'aide à ranger mes affaires, puis après les embrassades et aux revoir, il du me quitter.

Je me retrouve seule avec ma nouvelle compagne de chambre. Elle est déjà affalé dans son lit a monopoliser la télé.

Moi je me tourne dans mon lit afin de ne pas la voir, et là, enfin seule, je me permets de craquer. Les larmes trop longtemps retenues se libèrent d'elle-même. J'ai peur, peur de ce qui va se passer, de ce qu'ils vont trouver. J'ai 18 ans, je ne peux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune, et puis aurais je autant de chance que la première fois ? Si non, vont-ils m'abandonner, vont-ils respecter mes volontés, je ne veux pas devenir un légume. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi prostré mais une voix masculine me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Mademoiselle, voici une bouteille de Bétadine, vous devez ce soir et demain matin vous douchez avec ce produit. A la fois le corps et les cheveux. Dit un aide soignant.

- Merci. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- L'anesthésiste va venir vous voir et votre repas sera bientôt servi.

Il sorti de la pièce et me laissa seule avec ma voisine.

- Mademoiselle, ça va ?

J'hoche la tête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir une conversation.

- Vous savez mademoiselle, nous sommes tous là pour la même raison des problèmes neurologiques…

Non sérieux…

- Et je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais je peu savoir ce sue vous ressentez.. ;

Et voila le petit discours, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'entendre. Je voulais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et me casser de cet endroit.

A ce moment des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Un homme plutôt grand vêtu d'une blouse blanche s'approcha de mon lit.

- Mademoiselle SWAN ?

- Oui

- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur DORIAN, votre anesthésiste. Je voulais vous informer qu'à partir de minuit, vous ne pourrez plus boire ni manger. Ce soir avant de vous endormir, nous vous fournirons des cachets afin de vous soyez détendus pour demain matin.

Plein de questions naissaient dans mon cerveau, mais je n'arrivais à en formuler aucune.

- Mademoiselle, je sais que vous êtes stressée, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, nous avons l'habitude de pratiquer ce genre d'intervention. (J'hochais la tête, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge). Sur ce, bonne soirée mademoiselle et à demain.

Il reparti en laissant la porte ouverte. Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête dans les genoux. Tout va bien aller Bella. Tout va bien aller.

POV Edward,

[url=.com/watch?v=iUM4etyTAGE&feature=related]lien musical[/url]

48h00 que je n'avais pas vu Bella. J'avais proposé à Charlie d'aller la voir avec lui, il avait accepté. Nous étions en route vers l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Allait' elle bien ? Serait-elle réveillée ? Va-t-elle se souvenir de moi ou m'aura-t-elle oublié ? Quels sont les résultats ? Mon père ma prévenu que l'opération c'était bien passé, il lui avait fait l'artériographie, mais il fallait attendre pour les résultats. Le médecin voulait d'abords en parler en priorité à Bella. Je comprends même si je commence à devenir fou de ne pas savoir. Charlie est étonnamment silencieux, il est concentré sur la route, mais ces yeux sont tristes, ils reflètent l'inquiétude. Je sais qu'il a peur pour sa fille, je le comprends, elle est sa seule famille, tout comme elle est mon unique amour…

- Edward, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Je me tourne vers lui, il a l'air préoccupé, mais il me sourit.

- Oui Charlie ?

- Edward, dis moi, toi et ma Bells… (Il se racle la gorge) vous … enfin tu vois … Ce que je veux dire…

- Oui Charlie, oui je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Ha heu ok…

Il reporte son attention sur la route… Voila qui est Charlie Swan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oui j'aime Bella, et je suis content que Charlie approuve ce qu'il se passe entre nous… Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit mots pour mots, je le sais, je l'ai compris.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Nous voilà arrivé dans la chambre de mon cœur. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir à l'intérieur. Tout est silencieux, personne dans les couloirs, même l'accueil des infirmières est désert. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi paralysé à l'embrasure de la porte. Charlie me passe devant. Je le suis, je suis tremblant, je ne vois pas Bella de suite, et j'ai peur, je vois que c'est une chambre double et que l'emplacement au fond de la chambre est vide. En quelque seconde toutes mes peurs m'assaillent. Mais lorsque je l'aperçois enfin dans son lit, celui qui est à côté de salle de bain, je revis, les battements de mon cœur redeviennent à peu près régulier.

Charlie est déjà installé sur une chaise sa main dans celle de Bella. Mon amour en cet instant est plus que magnifique, elle est étendue sur ce lit, les yeux clos, le visage serein. Elle ressemble à un ange. Si nous n'étions pas dans un hôpital, j'aurais pu penser que nous étions chez moi dans mon lit…

Je m'approche d'elle à pas de loup et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil !!!

Aucune réaction… Je suis un peu déçu. Charlie qui n'a rein loupé à la scène me regarde d'un regard paternel.

- Tu sais mon grand, je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera maintenant, son regard se pose sur une perfusion. Je pense qu'ils ont du lui filer un truc pour qu'elle dorme.

Je réponds par un signe de tête. Je rapproche l'un des fauteuils de son lit et pose ma tête à côté de la sienne. Charlie allume la télé et se concentre sur un match de football. Moi je ne peux détacher mon regard du visage de Bella. Elle semble si sereine qui pourrait dire ce qui arrive ? Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi immobile perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ai faim. Une petite voix ensommeillé et sèche résonne dans la pièce.

Charlie et moi-même nous penchons vers Bella, nos visages à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Dis Charlie.

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- J'ai faim.

Charlie rie dans sa barbe. Je le regarde car là je ne comprends pas, je ne vois pas se qu'il peut y avoir de drôle.

- Si elle a faim c'est que tout va bien.

Je rie, sacré Charlie.

- Mon bébé, je suis venu avec Edward. Regarde il est là !!! Dis Charlie.

Son regard se pose sur moi. Je lui souris, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Bonjour mon bébé. Comment te sens-tu ?

Pas de réponse, elle est repartie dans un sommeil profond. Je la contemple. Ce que je peux l'aimer.

Charlie partie ensuite à la recherche d'une infirmière ou d'un médecin afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec le sourire aux lèvres. Hum une bonne nouvelle. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'assoir.

- Alors Charlie ?

- Alors l'opération c'est bien passé, et ils lui ont donné un truc pour qu'elle soit vaporeuse. Elle m'a dit le nom du médicament, mais je m'en souviens plus…

Oui bien passé, mon cœur est en fête, vaporeuse, cachet, médicament ok ça c'est assimilé.

- Donc elle doit restée immobile 24 heures après l'opération pour éviter qu'un hématome se forme. Ils sont bien passés par l'artère fémorale. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle boitera quelques jours, mais que ce n'est pas grave juste le résultat de l'ouverture de son artère fémorale. Par contre je n'ai rien pu savoir concernant les résultats, son dossier doit passer en commission ce soir.

Une commission, pourquoi une commission, pourquoi ne pas avoir donné les résultats à Charlie ? Je me sens nauséeux tout à coup, une boule se forme dans ma gorge j'ai peur, peur de se qu'il pourrait arriver.

- Elle pourra sortir demain en début d'après midi.

Charlie affichait un sourire qui s'étendait jusque ces oreilles, une chose rare, je ne l'avait vu sourire comme ça.

Demain après midi, bon ben moi je sèche les cours, je viens chercher ma belle pour la ramener à la maison. Je m'assis sur le lit côté de Bella. Son père était sorti téléphoner pour donner des nouvelles à ma famille. Je posais ma bouche contre la commissure de ces lèvres.

- Je t'aime mon cœur, quoiqu'il arrive… Je te resterais fidèle…

Ce que j'aimerais qu'elle se réveille, pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'elle ressent. A-t-elle mal ? Non son visage serait crispé sinon. M'a-t-elle oublié ? Non pas possible. Ma main caresser ces cheveux au moment ou Charlie me rejoignait dans la chambre.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

[url=.com/watch?v=duYRiz0hQ1I&feature=related]lien musical[/url]

POV BELLA.

Arggggggg, pourquoi les infirmières viennent toujours nous réveiller à des heures impossible. J'ai envie de dormir moi.

- Bonjour demoiselle. Me sort un homme qui est entrain d'ouvrir les volets de la chambre.

- Hum bonjour. Je m'étonne ma voix est sèche.

- Alors notre marmotte, a décidé d'émerger enfin ?

Arggggggg, si lui il me gonfle dès le matin ça va pas aller. Il s'approche de mon lit et soulève la couverture, que fait-il ?

- hum, tout ça m'a l'air d'aller. Dit-il en tripotant ma cuisse

Je regarde sous le drap. Ma jambe est recouverte d'un strap blanc allant de mes genoux jusque sous mes seins. Ho misère ils m'ont charcuté ou quoi ? C'est pourtant bizarre je n'ai pas trop mal.

Alors qu'il remplissait le carnet qui se trouvait au bout de mon lit.

- Bon isabella, je suppose que vous avez faim ?

Hum Je retire ce que j'ai dit, lui je l'aime bien, il sait parle aux femmes.

- Ho oui.

Il sortit de la chambre, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de nourriture. Je me jetais sur mon plateau. Après avoir terminé mon repas, j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Avais-je le droit de me lever ? Car il fallait à tout pris que je solage une envie pressante, et beurk ce que j'avais horreur de leur bassins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le même infirmier revient. Je lui expliqué mon soucis. Après un nouveau petit examen, il me donna l'autorisation de me lever. Alors que je posais mes jambes sur le sol, celles-ci m'ont paru subitement fragiles pour porter le reste de mon corps. L'infirmier rigola. Mais quel con.

- Isabella, du calme, je vais vous aider, rester 48 heures couché à quelques conséquences.

- HAHAHA.

Après ce petit arrêt, je revins dans mon lit.

- Bon Isabella, vous allez perdre votre douche le temps que je fasse votre chambre. Les médecins passeront en milieu de matinée pour faire un point.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Me voila assise sur mon lit, fraichement refait, j'ai enfin pu remettre mes habits de ville et balancer cette foutu veste d'hôpital. J'allume mon portable, je vais me passer le temps en consultant mes sms et les appels reçus.

Ho mon dieux 30 sms, je ne peux que rire, ils sont fous ma paroles. Ma plupart sont d'Edward. Il a pensé à moi. Mon cœur fait des bons énormes dans ma cage thoracique. J'ai hâte de le retrouver, que ce cauchemar soit terminé. Je les lis touts un par un. Edward est venu hier. Bizarre je ne m'en souviens pas. J'espère n'avoir rien trop dit de ridicule… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder la dessus. Des coups se font entendre à la porte. Après avoir dit entré, je vois une dizaine de personnes rentrer dans ma chambre. Des personnes portant des blouses bleues, d'autres blanches, d'autres ont des cahiers.

Un homme copulant, d'une cinquantaine d'années s'avance vers moi.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan… Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

Je m'assis un peu plus confortablement pour être présentable face à tout ce petit monde.

- Bonjour… Heu… Je me sens bien.

- Très bien, bon comme vous le savez, hier matin vous savez subi une artériographie.

Je regarde les autres personnes, certaines prennent des notes, d'autres regardent leurs pieds et d'autres ont leurs regards qui ne cessent de se poser sur mi comme si j'étais un animal.

- L'opération en elle-même c'est très bien passé.

- Hum je ne m'en souviens pas, normalement je ne devais pas être endormi ?

- Et bien Isabella, je peux vous appeler Isabella (j'acquiesce) Nous vous avions donné un cachet pour vous détendre. Et disons que le cerveau est une chose magnifique, il a la faculté d'occulté les choses désagréables.

J'acquiesce, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas la force de parler.

- Donc, mademoiselle, l'artériographie en elle-même c'est très bien passé, nous avons pu récolter les informations dont nous avions besoin.

- et ????

Aller accélère papi, c'est quoi ces putains de résultats…

- Votre dossier est passé en commission hier soir. Comme nous vous l'avions signifié il y a quelque temps, nous avions suspecté une recanalisation de votre anévrisme. Et l'artériographie a confirmé nos craintes. Votre anévrisme continu de grossir.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, ce que je redoutais était arrivé.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant, vous allez opérer quand ?

- Mademoiselle, concentrer vous sur ce que je vais vous dire.

Je regardais les autres, ils scrutaient tous ma réaction.

Le médecin s'avança vers moi et me pris la main.

- La prochaine épreuve sera la pose d'un clip.

- C'est quoi la pose d'un clip ?

- C'est une sorte de pince que nous posons entre l'artère et l'anévrisme, il sera complètement bloqué. Se ne sera pas comme la première opération mademoiselle, La il s'agira d'ouvrir directement le cerveau. Mais nous ne pouvons vous opérer de suite, en effet l'un des coils posés lors de votre première opération est bloqué entre votre collet et votre artère. Il ya trop de risque pour votre œil mademoiselle.

Je ne peux réprimer un fou rire. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, non, ce n'est pas possible, pas moi, pas comme ça, pourquoi moi, mon dieu, pourquoi me fais tu ça, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire… je sens le néant s'emparer de moi. Mon corps devient tout à coup très lourd, je voudrais en finir maintenant.

- Isabella, Isabella, vous m'entendez ?

- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, ce ne peut être qu'un cauchemar.

Je me pince, il faut que je me réveille maintenant, ca a trop duré, je suis fatigué, je n'en peux plus.

- Aieeeeee

- Isabella, arrêtez, calmez vous.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi hypnotisé. Lorsque qu'enfin mes nerfs se clamaient, je relevais la tête, tous étaient partis, tous sauf l'homme de ce matin. Je me relevai en riant, prise d'un fou rire nerveux. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

- Isabella, ça va ?

- Oui ça va…

- vous êtes sure ?

- Oui

- Vous avez vraiment compris ce que vous à dit le professeur ?

Je lui réexpliquais ce que j'avais moi-même compris. Ces mots sortant de ma bouche, prenaient maintenant une autre définition. Il fallait que je prévienne mon père et Edward, qu'allais-je faire d'Edward ?

L'homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom, me sortit de mes rêveries (enfin rêveries que de nom)

- Isabella, vous allez pouvoir sortir dès aujourd'hui. Avez-vous entendu ce que vous a ensuite dit le professeur ?

Je fais non de la tête.

- Et bien vous pouvez sortir en début d'après midi. Et aussi vous devrez revenir d'ici trois mois, pour que l'on puisse refaire le même examen que celui que vous avez fait hier. On verra ainsi si le coil est remonté dans le sac de l'anévrisme. Et surtout Isabella, vous êtes jeune et forte, il vous suffit juste de faire attention.

- Faire attention ?

- Oui, plus de folie, plus de son fort, pas de stresse, du calme Isabella, du calme Isabella, vous avez besoin de calme….

Nous gardions le silence durant un petit moment.

- Isabella, quelqu'un va-t-il venir vous cherchez ou vous rentrez seule ?

- Mon père doit venir me chercher.

Mon père. Mon pauvre petit papa d'amour, comment lui dire, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mon papa… Comment faire.

- Très bien son numéro est sur votre dossier je suppose ?

- Oui

- Très bien nous allons l'appeler pour qu'il vienne te chercher et lui expliquer la situation.

Il quitta la chambre. Ouf je me sentais soulagé, je ne me sentais pas la force de devoir expliquer cela à mon père. J'avais déjà du mal avec ma propre peine. Je ne supporterais pas celle des autres.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mon père arriva vers les 13h30 avec Edward. Ils avaient l'air fatigué, les yeux rougis. Je sais qu'ils ont pleurés, mais je ne leur dirai pas.

- Bonjour vous ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Ho mon bébé.

Mon père vint me serrer dans ces bras. J'étais sur le point d'étouffer.

- Ho mon bébé, je suis désolé….

Il recommençait à pleurer. Je me défis de son étreinte.

- Papa arrêtes, je ne veux pas de ça. Oui c'est dur. Mais s'il vous plait on arrête la. Je ne suis pas encore morte. L'opération est juste reportée. Regarde j'ai encore toute ma tête et je veux vivre, tu comprends, alors plus de larmes, pas de cris, je veux une vie normale.

- Oui ma chérie.

Je pose mon regard sur mon homme, et lui donne le plus beau de mes sourires. Il est en retrait. Mes ses lèvres me soufflent un je t'aime. Je me perds dans ces yeux émeraude, c'est pour lui que je dois me battre, pour notre amour, pour notre futur.

- Bon les enfants que diriez-vous si nous y allions ? Bella, je vais mettre tes affaires dans le coffre.

Mon père ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce. Nous nous retrouvions seuls Edward et moi. Je me jetais dans ces bras. Je me laissais aller et mes larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Je suis désolé mon bébé… Je t'aime… chutt, je suis là… Chut c'est tout mon bébé, je suis là… Ensemble, ensemble, nous allons nous en sortir….

Il prit mon visage dans les paumes de ses mains.

- Mon ange, je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, tu m'entends, mon ange ne doit pas pleurer. Fais moi confiance ma Bella, je suis là, je te soutiendrai et tu sais mon cœur, nous avons ensemble un avenir à construire, notre avenir. Je t'aime ma Bella. Personne ne nous séparera, notre amour sera plus fort que la maladie… Et je serais près de toi pour l'éternité.

Je m'emparai de sa bouche. Ses lèvres soudées au miennes. Je me sentais plus que vivante en cet instant, je sais que j'y arriverai. Non, que nous arriverons à vaincre cette putain de saloperie. Edward s'empara de ma main, et c'est ainsi que nous sortions de l'hôpital soudés l'un à l'autre. Je ne savais pas se que me réserverai l'avenir et le destin, mais s'il y a bien une chose de laquelle je suis sure, c'est mon amour pour Edward, lui survivrai à travers le temps même si je dois quitter ce monde. Mais bon tout ceci n'est pas fait et je vais profiter de lui à chaque instant, car c'est lui ma vie à présent, ma force…

Fin

Alors cette fin ? ca mérite un commentaire non ?


	18. Chapter 18

Ceci n'est pas un épilogue mais une précision, plusieurs d'entre vous me demande, si Bella va s'en sortir, que je ne peux pas vous laisser comme cela.

Et bien je pense que je vous dois une explication. Ma fiction un problème de mémoire, aura été un exutoire une thérapie qui m'aura permis d'oublier mes problèmes. Bella souffre suite à une rupture d'anévrisme et à la rechute de celle-ci. Et bien cette histoire c'est la mienne, j'ai 24 ans et j'ai fait une rupture. Je m'en suis sortie, je pensais que c'était derrière moi, mais non.

Pourquoi cette histoire ce termine ainsi ???? Et bien n'ayant pas moi même connaissance de la fin je ne peux pas l'écrire et je ne veux pas me porter la poisse en faisant une fin triste ou me donner de faux espoirs avec une fin heureuse.

J'espère que vous comprendrez cela et que vous m'excuserez de cette fin qui pour vous n'en est pas une.

CARPE DIEM

Fanany


End file.
